Disturbia - The Vampire Princess (Vampire Story)
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Terjadi wabah penyakit yang membuat kode genetik manusia berubah, membuat mereka memiliki kekuatan yang dianggap membahayakan umat manusia. Tanda mereka terjangkit wabah itu adalah warna mata mereka yang berubah menjadi merah dan haus akan darah. Mutant, itulah sebutan yang diberikan untuk mereka, tanpa diketahui umat manusia bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah...
1. Chp 1 - Countdown : 3 to 2

" **Vampire Story – The Vampire Princess"**

* * *

 **Summary :** Mary-Amara Sabrina Hausen, adik angkat Castor dari keluarga Hausen, salah satu god house yang merupakan kalangan bangsawan yang dihormati. Gadis cantik dengan rambut lurus sepinggang berwarna putih dan mata berwarna merah ini sekelas dengan 4 cowok yang menjadi sahabatnya, yaitu Teito Klein, Hakuren Oak, Shuri Oak dan Mikage Celestine. Roda gigi dari masa lalu yang sempat terhenti kini mulai bergerak kembali saat Sabrina mulai bermimpi, mimpi yang semakin jelas seiring dekatnya hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Countdown : 3 to 2**

Barsburg Academy, perguruan terbaik di negeri ini… begitulah kata orang-orang. Tersebutlah ada 4 orang pemuda yang berteman dan duduk di kelas yang sama, yaitu Teito, Mikage, Hakuren dan sepupunya Shuri. Tidak seperti hari biasanya, pagi itu suasana di Barsburg Academy terasa menegangkan karena 'tamu istimewa' yang akan datang ke sekolah ini. Di dalam kelas, mereka berempat duduk di kursi belakang yang tak terjangkau sinar matahari, tengah membahas tentang 'Mutant'. Karena mulai malam ini, distrik 1 sudah mulai diekplorasi.

Shuri meletakkan Koran pagi ini di atas meja, dimana Teito terlihat asyik memainkan hp, Hakuren sibuk membaca buku dan Mikage meminum yogurt jeruk.

"lihat berita ini? Ditemukan mayat yang 'disantap' oleh Mutant. Karena korban digigit di leher dan darahnya dihisap habis, maka pelakunya 'Mutant' type Humanoid"

"…lalu?" sahut Teito dingin

Mikage menautkan alisnya "lalu? dingin amat reaksimu atas berita ini, Tei-chan~"

"jangan panggil Chan!?"

Shuri memukul meja "kalian kira buat apa aku ngebahas ini? kejadian ini terjadi di Distrik 1, kota kita dan berkat kejadian ini, besok badan inspeksi dari unit 'Black Hawk' bakalan datang ke sekolah kita! Kalau ada Mutant di sekolah kita, siapa aja bisa jadi korban!"

"asal bukan kita yang kena, nggak masalah, kan? untuk apa diributkan?"

"aku setuju dengan Teito" tambah Hakuren

"hoo… kalau begitu, saat kalian disantap Mutant itu, aku nggak bakal nolong" sahut Shuri memalingkan wajah

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang di belakang mereka yang kemudian menindih kepala Teito dengan sikutnya, tak lain Frau dengan senyum usilnya "kalau pacarmu yang bakal jadi santapan Mutant itu, apa kau bakalan tetap cuek?"

"Frau! Singkirkan sikutmu dari kepalaku! Sakit, nih!" ujar Teito geram

Frau menyingkirkan sikutnya dan menjitak kepala Teito "di lingkungan sekolah, panggil aku sensei, bocah sialan!"

" _kakak adik yang rukun…"_ pikir ketiga sahabat Teito yang tahu bahwa pak guru mereka ini, Frau Birkin adalah kakak angkat dari Teito Klein yang yatim piatu.

Frau membetulkan posisi Rosarionya "oh iya, barusan aku dihubungi sama si kacamata… katanya, maaf soal yang tadi malam, karena si kacamata yang nutup telepon darimu, gara-gara seisi rumah panik, soalnya si Sabrina…"

"ada apa dengan saya, Frau-sensei?"

Spontan pandangan mata kelima cowo ini langsung tertuju pada sumber suara yang ada di belakang Frau, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut putih lurus sepinggang dan mata semerah mawar, Mary-Amara Sabrina Hausen, adik Castor Hausen dari klan Hausen.

Teito langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sabrina "tadi malam kamu kenapa? mukamu pucat banget lagi…"

"nggak apa-apa… maaf, tapi kenapa namaku disebut-sebut, Frau-sensei?"

"ah, ini si bocah sialan, tadi malam ribut gara-gara telponmu terputus dan dia minta aku nanya ke kakakmu" ujar Frau sambil menepuk kepala Teito

Teito menepis tangan Frau "wajar kan? habis bunyi 'bruk' tahu-tahu ada suara keributan dan telpon langsung putus, gimana aku nggak khawatir?"

Karena Teito berbicara sambil menatap Frau dengan aura 'bahaya', Frau langsung angkat kaki.

"maaf ya, membuatmu khawatir… tadi malam aku memang pingsan gara-gara anemia, tapi sekarang sudah nggak apa-apa, kok"

Meski Sabrina berkata demikian sambil tersenyum, Teito yang duduk di sebelahnya tetap merasa khawatir "beneran? Pas olahraga nanti, mendingan kamu nggak usah ikut kalau masih pusing…"

"cie… overprotektif banget, sih…" seru Mikage sambil bersiul

"ah-hem… pagi-pagi udah panas…" tambah Shuri sambil mengipas-ngipas dengan tangannya

"sudah, sudah… maklum, kan baru aja jadian…" ujar Hakuren sambil tersenyum geli

Teito mengambil ancang-ancang sambil mengeluarkan zaiphonnya "Mikage dan Shuri... kalian berdua, baris satu-satu sini!"

"ogah!" ujar Mikage dan Shuri yang langsung ambil langkah seribu

"tunggu!" seru Teito yang spontan mengejar Mikage dan Shuri (meskipun mereka bertiga cuma keliling kelas ini)

Melihat tingkah laku ketiga temannya, Hakuren menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala "dasar… lulusan dari SD mana sih, mereka ini?"

Sabrina menahan tawa akibat ucapan Hakuren "…hihihi, apa hubungannya?"

Hakuren memalingkan wajahnya dari Sabrina sehingga Sabrina agak bingung. Yah, walaupun Sabrina sudah terbiasa dengan tindak-tanduk Hakuren, sebab di antara keempat teman lelakinya ini memang Hakuren satu-satunya yang kepribadiannya paling sulit dipahami dan tidak bisa ditebak. Memasuki jam pelajaran kedua, olahraga (Volley).

* * *

 _Sabrina's POV…_

Sembari menunggu giliranku, aku teringat akan peristiwa yang terjadi di balkon kamarku tadi malam

 _Flashback begin…_

Ponselku bergetar dengan nada dering 'Rihanna - Diamond', pertanda bahwa yang menelponku adalah Teito. Dengan senang, aku menjawab panggilannya

"selamat malam..."

"malam… eng… maaf, apa aku mengganggu?"

Aku tersenyum geli karena nada bicara Teito yang terdengar grogi "tidak, aku senggang, kok. Ada apa?"

"itu… 3 hari lagi kamu ada acara?"

Aku melihat kalender, 3 hari lagi itu… ulang tahunku yang ke-16! "sebentar, kulihat agendaku dulu…"

setelah memastikan jadwalku, aku langsung menjawab pertanyaan Teito "enggak ada, kok"

"begitu? syukurlah…" terdengar desahan napas Teito sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya "Bri, aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi… bisakah malam itu kita pergi berdua, untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama?"

Wajahku merona merah dan terasa panas karena senang, tentu saja aku langsung mengiyakan ajakan Teito tanpa pikir panjang. Aku keluar menuju balkon yang menghadap kolam renang rumahku "…lalu, kita mau kemana?"

"Tempatnya terserah kau saja, deh"

Saat aku bersandar di pagar yang hanya sepinggangku, aku mendengar seruan dari bawah

"Sabrina, jangan bersandar di situ! nanti jatuh!"

"nona besar, bahaya!"

Aku melihat ke bawah, ternyata yang berteriak tadi memang kak Castor dan Seilan. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum pada kak Castor dan Seilan yang ada di bawah.

"eh, teriakan apa tadi itu?"

"ah, nggak apa-apa. kak Castor memperingatiku karena aku bersandar di pagar balkon kamarku"

Teito tertawa geli "itu karena Castor-san sangat sayang padamu…"

"iya, padahal aku hanya adik angkatnya"

"besarnya rasa sayang nggak ada hubungannya sama saudara kandung atau bukan…"

"iya juga, sih. buktinya kau dan Frau-sensei akrab sekali"

"…nggak usah ngomongin dia, deh…"

Ah, ini pertanda Teito lagi kesal sama kakak angkatnya "…kenapa lagi?"

"ah, tadi sore dia ngejek aku gara-gara aku minum susu biar tambah tinggi sementara dia yang alergi susu malah jangkung banget. Nyebelin, kan?"

Tentu saja aku tertawa geli mendengarnya dan berusaha menahan tawaku mati-matian "oh, iya, yakin kau mau pergi? 3 hari lagi itu, kan… malam bulan purnama, loh... apa aman kita keluar malam?"

"…aku tahu, malam bulan purnama adalah waktu dimana para 'Mutant' itu mencapai kondisi terbaiknya… tapi tenang saja, kalau kau takut, untuk jaga-jaga aku akan bawa pisau perak"

"bukan itu masalahnya, tapi… bukankah kamu biasa nggak enak badan saat malam bulan purnama?"

"kh… pasti si Mr. Ero itu yang ngasih tahu, ya? khusus malam itu, kurasa apapun yang terjadi, aku akan berusaha agar bisa bertahan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu"

Ah, senangnya bukan main sampai suara jantungku dapat kudengar jelas "…terima kasih. kalau begitu, untuk lebih amannya kita ke tempat yang indoor aja, seperti…" saat aku mendongak ke langit untuk berpikir sejenak dan melihat bulan yang hampir sempurna, keanehan terjadi. Kesadaranku menipis, jantungku berdenyut tak beraturan, darahku panas hingga terasa mendidih, kepalaku pusing

"halo, Sabrina?"

Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah Teito memanggil namaku.

 _Sabrina's POV End…_

* * *

Castor yang melihat ada bayangan dari atas pun mendongak keatas. Ia pun terkejut saat melihat tubuh Sabrina yang terkulai lemas dan terjatuh dari atas balkon "Sabrina!"

Castor berusaha menangkap Sabrina yang tak sadarkan diri sambil tetap menggenggam hp-nya dan… BRUK! Castor tersungkur ke lantai sambil tetap memeluk erat Sabrina.

Seilan menghampiri Castor dan Sabrina "tuan muda! nona besar! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Castor bangkit dan memeriksa keadaan Sabrina "dia pingsan, tapi untunglah ia tak terluka. aku tidak apa-apa, Seilan. Sekarang, lebih baik kita rawat dia dulu"

Castor melihat hp Sabrina dan memutus telepon dari Teito. Setelah mematikan hp Sabrina dan menyerahkannya pada Seilan, Castor membopong Sabrina ke kamar. Tak lama setelah meletakkan tubuh Sabrina di ranjang, Seilan datang bersama dokter pribadi mereka, Labrador. Castor dan Labrador duduk di samping Sabrina yang mulai sadar.

* * *

 _Sabrina's POV…_

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kak Castor bersama Labrador-san, dokter pribadi kami. Setelah aku menanyakan apa yang terjadi, kak Castor menceritakan kejadian setelah aku pingsan. Lalu, Labrador-san menanyakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebelum aku pingsan. Setelah aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku barusan, Labrador-san hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa aku hanya anemia. Setelah menyuruhku istirahat, kak Castor terus mengelus kepalaku hingga aku tertidur. Aku bermimpi, aku sampai di depan sebuah gereja yang saat ini sedang dituruni salju. Padahal, aku tak pernah datang kemari, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa aku sangat merindukan tempat ini. aku mendengar suara dari halaman di samping gereja ini. Saat kulihat, ternyata ada seorang pria berambut putih bermata biru berpakaian uskup yang tengah mencari seseorang.

"Milla… Milla…".

Seorang wanita berambut merah bermata merah muncul sambil menggendong seorang bayi "ada apa, Kreuz?".

Uskup yang dipanggil Kreuz itu menoleh ke arah wanita itu "Milla! Sudah kubilang jangan keluar! Cuaca sedang dingin dan kondisimu belum pulih"

Wanita yang disapa Milla oleh Kreuz itu tersenyum "maaf, tapi aku ingin memperlihatkan indahnya salju pada anak ini. lagipula, sudah 40 hari sejak aku melahirkan anak ini, kurasa aku sudah pulih betul"

Kreuz menghela napas "baiklah kalau kau merasa begitu… ngomong-ngomong, karena kita punya pertimbangan masing-masing tentang nama anak ini, bagaimana dengan nama ini?"

Milla melihat kertas yang disodorkan oleh Kreuz "nama yang bagus sekali"

Kreuz tersenyum lega melihat Milla menerima nama itu sambil tersenyum "syukurlah kau suka, karena nama ini merupakan gabungan dari nama yang telah kita pikirkan bersama. Pasti dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, sama sepertimu"

Milla hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kreuz.

 _Sabrina's POV End…_

* * *

Labrador mengajak Castor berbicara di kamarnya "kau dengar apa yang terjadi pada Sabrina sebelum ia pingsan, Castor?"

"…dia jadi begitu beberapa saat setelah ia melihat bulan purnama"

Labrador menghela napas "…sepertinya aku memang harus memberitahumu"

"soal apa?"

"ramalanku mengatakan, darah ' The Princess' kaum kita mulai bangkit"

Castor terkejut "apa!"

"sst… hal ini masih rahasia, jadi tolong kau beritahu Sabrina kalau pingsannya dia kali ini karena anemia"

Castor berusaha tenang "…baiklah, lalu apa kau sudah beritahu 'Queen' soal ini?"

"belum, sebab bisa saja ramalanku kali ini salah dan aku berharap begitu, apalagi mengingat hal yang akan terjadi jika Sabrina tahu siapa dia sebenarnya".

 _Flashback end…_

 _Back To Normal POV…_

* * *

Guru olahraga, Lloyd-sensei memanggil mereka satu persatu "tim putri, Sabrina, Ouka, Gyokuran, Ohruri dan Kikune melawan tim putra, Wieda, Teito, Hakuren, Shuri dan Mikage"

Ouka menepuk bahu Sabrina "Sabrina, giliran kita"

Sabrina tersadar dari lamunannya dan berdiri "ah, iya"

Ouka mengamati wajah Sabrina "kamu sakit, ya? mukamu pucat dari tadi pagi"

"nggak apa-apa, kok. Tadi malam aku anemia ringan, itu aja…"

Meski Sabrina meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, Ouka tetap cemas "ya udah, kalau nggak sanggup, nanti biar aku minta ijin pada sensei, ya"

Setelah semua anak yang dipanggil oleh Lloyd-sensei menempati barisannya masing-masing, mereka semua bermain dengan baik.

 _"…Sabrina…"_

Sabrina mencari sumber suara itu dan ia tak menemukan siapapun yang memanggilnya, hingga ia menyadari bahwa suara itu muncul dari dalam kepalanya.

"Sabrina, awas!"

Sabrina menoleh ke depan saat mendengar teriakan Ouka yang disebabkan bola Volly itu melaju menuju Sabrina. Sabrina menutup matanya karena mengira akan terkena bola Volly itu. Saat bola Volly itu hampir mengenai Sabrina, Teito berhasil menangkisnya dan menoleh ke belakang "kamu nggak apa-apa, bri?"

Sabrina membuka mata dengan tatapan lega sekaligus terkejut "…Tei…"

Tiba-tiba… BRUK! Sabrina pingsan dan Teito menggenggam tubuh Sabrina sebelum tubuh Sabrina jatuh ke lantai "Sabrina!"

Murid lain pun terkejut dan Teito membopong Sabrina "Lloyd-sensei, saya ijin ke UKS dulu!"

"boleh saja, tapi karena guru UKS sedang pergi, kamu harus menjaganya"

Teito menoleh ke arah Kikune yang mengurus absen kelas "…Kikune"

"udah, pergi sana… biar kami yang urus" sahut Hakuren selaku partner Kikune

Teito tersenyum lega "makasih ya, bye-bye!"

Saat Teito beranjak pergi, "Teito, jangan nyerang Sabrina pas dia pingsan gitu, lho" teriak Mikage

"jangan samakan aku dengan si Mr. Ero itu, dong!" sahut Teito yang dibalas dengan gelak tawa anak lain

Shuri berbisik pada Hakuren "eh, nggak apa-apa tuh?"

"apanya?"

"maksudku, ngebiarin si Sabrina sama Teito itu, lho…"

Hakuren menutup mata dan membuka matanya sambil menghela napas "memang kenapa? kalau hal ini kuanggap sebagai masalah, sudah kuganggu sebelum mereka berdua jadian"

Saat Hakuren menjauh, Shuri hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan "dasar nggak mau jujur".

* * *

… _Ketidakjujuran terkadang menyakitkan, terkadang membahagiakan…_


	2. Chp 2 – Countdown : 2 to 1

**Summary :** Setelah sadar, Sabrina menceritakan keanehan yang ia alami pada Teito. Hakuren yang dipaksa Shuri dan Mikage untuk membawa tas Teito dan Sabrina yang ada di ruang UKS pun memilih pulang duluan setelah melihat kejadian di ruang UKS. Keesokan harinya, Sabrina yang bangun kesiangan secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hakuren yang kondisinya aneh di ruang UKS, diserang oleh Hakuren. Setelah Hakuren diamankan para peneliti dari unit 'Black Hawk', Sabrina dkk harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Hakuren telah terkena wabah Mutant.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Countdown : 2 to 1**

* * *

 _Sabrina's POV…_

Aku bermimpi, sepertinya lanjutan mimpi tadi malam. Wanita bernama Milla itu tersipu malu dan tersenyum "bisa saja kau, Kreuz. Yah… sama sepertimu, aku tak sabar melihat anak yang kulahirkan ini tumbuh besar, Mary-Amara Sabrina"

Aku terkejut, berarti wanita itu adalah… ibu kandung yang melahirkanku!? Setelah itu, bagaikan film dokumenter pendek, beberapa pecahan ingatan terlihat seperti saat aku dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur tiap malam secara bergantian oleh ibu dan Kreuz-san, saat musim salju. Aku ingat sekarang, ini adalah potongan ingatan masa kecilku yang hilang. Tapi kenapa aku bisa melupakan ini?

"kau bahkan tidak ingat alasanmu melupakan ini?"

Aku menoleh ke belakangku dan menemukan gadis kecil berumur 5 tahunan, rambutnya sebahu tapi wajahnya tak jelas "siapa kau?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum "kau pun tak ingat padaku? wajar saja sih, sebab kau sudah menyegelku karena hal yang telah kau perbuat"

Aku semakin bingung "tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku adalah …. dan di hari ulang tahunmu, kau sudah me…nya"

Gadis itu menunjuk ke belakangku sambil tersenyum dengan berurai air mata… darah! Aku yang terkejut segera berlari ke belakang dan….

"KYA!"

"SABRINA!"

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Teito yang menatapku cemas "…Teito?"

 _Sabrina's POV End…_

* * *

Teito menyapu air mata yang membasahi pipi Sabrina "kau mimpi buruk?"

Sabrina mengatur napasnya sejenak dan melihat sekeliling "ini…"

"di ruang kesehatan, tadi kau pingsan…"

"…kau membawaku kemari… tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak kembali?"

"guru UKS lagi pergi, jadi mana mungkin kutinggalkan kau sendiri disini. Lagipula aku sudah minta Kikune dan Hakuren mengatur absen kita" ujar Teito menyodorkan segelas air pada Sabrina "nih, minum obat dulu"

Setelah meminum obatnya, Sabrina melirik Teito "…kau tak tanya apapun?"

Teito duduk di tepi ranjang "memang, aku sadar kalau ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Tapi aku tak mau memaksamu karena aku tahu kau belum bisa cerita, karena itu aku menunggu kau sendiri yang mau cerita"

Sabrina tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan apa yang ia alami semalam termasuk mimpi yang barusan ia lihat "entah sudah berapa kali aku bermimpi ada di tempat itu… sejak masuk bulan Oktober ini, makin dekat hari ulang tahunku makin jelas mimpi ini kulihat. Banyak yang jadi pikiranku, seperti tempat apa itu, siapa pendeta dan wanita yang kulihat itu, tapi diatas semua itu, aku paling penasaran siapa anak kecil itu?"

"mungkin dia punya hubungan denganmu dan itu berhubungan dengan masa lalumu?"

"kenapa kau bilang berhubungan dengan masa laluku?"

"aku ingat cerita dari Castor-san, dia pernah cerita kalau keluarga mereka mengadopsimu dari gereja yang akan ditutup, tepat tak lama setelah kau berusia 5 tahun. Kau tak tahu?"

"aku tak ingat… tapi, kalau kuingat lagi… rasanya aku tak ingat kejadian apapun sebelum diadopsi keluarga Hausen"

Mendengar ucapan Sabrina, Teito tertegun. Sabrina termenung sejenak "…aku merasa, kalau aku akan tahu semuanya saat ulang tahunku tiba. Tapi di sisi lain, aku takut mengetahuinya… mengingat anak itu menangis dengan air mata darah… sebenarnya, apa yang telah kulakukan… di masa lalu saat ulang tahunku?"

Menyadari ketakutan Sabrina yang matanya berkaca-kaca, Teito langsung memeluk Sabrina "tidak apa-apa, apapun yang terjadi, semua pasti akan berakhir baik-baik saja. Yakinkan itu dalam hatimu?!"

"…apa jaminannya?"

"kh, nggak ada sih… tapi paling tidak, itu akan menguatkan hatimu. Makanya, jangan nangis, dong…"

Sabrina tertawa geli dan menyapu air matanya "seperti biasa, kau lemah di saat begini, ya"

Teito memalingkan wajahnya sambil menghela napas "kau kan tahu, aku paling nggak tahan lihat cewe nangis"

Sabrina memeluk Teito dari belakang "…tapi sisimu itu juga yang membuatku nyaman, disampingmu…"

Teito menoleh kebelakang, jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua semakin merapat dan…

* * *

 _Hakuren's POV…_

Seperti biasa, sepupuku yang bodoh itu (Shuri) selalu cerewet dan sok tahu, tahu apa dia soal perasaanku? Padahal aku merasa asal gadis itu bahagia, tidak masalah.

"mereka berdua pasti masih di UKS, karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, wajar kalau kita bawakan tas mereka. hei, kau dengar nggak?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku "…dengar, lalu kenapa juga kau menyuruhku membawakan tas Sabrina? Emang nggak bisa bawa sendiri?"

"bantuin sepupumu nggak apa-apa, kan? lagian tas Teito berat, nih…"

"wajar berat, isinya aja 3 buah kamus"

Sampai di depan UKS, aku malah melihat hal yang tak ingin kulihat saat hendak membuka pintu. Aku mengaitkan tas selempang Sabrina di kepala Shuri dan berbisik "…aku pulang duluan"

Aku termasuk salah satu anggota keluarga klan Oak, yang dikenal masyarakat kami sebagai salah satu dari 7 klan terkemuka alias bangsawan. Tapi jujur saja, bagiku ini tak ada gunanya. Sebab, aku tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang paling kuinginkan. Posisiku saat ini sangat tidak nyaman, karena aku harus terjepit di antara mereka berdua. Yang tahu soal ini hanya sepupuku Shuri dan temannya Mikage, walaupun aku berusaha mati-matian agar 'mereka berdua' yang bersangkutan tidak mengetahui perasaanku. Aku harus mundur agar aku tidak kehilangan dua orang yang berharga bagiku. Hanya itulah yang terlintas di benakku saat ini, karena itulah aku tidak memperdulikan wabah 'Mutant' yang mendatangkan unit 'Black Hawk' itu. Tanpa kuketahui kalau wabah 'Mutant' ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian yang akan menimpaku sehingga menyebabkan kehidupanku berubah total.

 _Hakuren's POV End…_

* * *

Melihat reaksi sepupunya, Shuri melongok untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Shuri ikut tertegun melihat Teito dan Sabrina yang tengah berciuman. Disertai rasa bersalah, Shuri melihat punggung Hakuren yang terlihat kesepian dari kejauhan. Setelah itu, Shuri menggeser pintu keras-keras "Teito, pulang yok! Sekolah udah bubar nih!?"

Sabrina dan Teito segera jaga jarak.

"kau… ketok pintu dulu, kek" ujar Teito yang muncul pertigaan di kepalanya.

Shuri yang dicengkram kerahnya oleh Teito terkekeh "sorry, kalau udah bikin kaget. Emang tadi habis ngapain jadi kaget gitu?"

Sabrina berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan "Teito, antarkan aku pulang… sekalian aku mau makan es krim sundae"

Teito segera melepaskan cengkramannya "oh, okay… aku juga pengen mcfloat. Kedai es krim buatan paman itu enak"

"WADUH!? Gitu terima kasihmu sama orang yang bawain tasmu, hah?" ujar Shuri yang baru saja terlempar ke lantai.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, di perjalanan pulang akhirnya Teito membelikan mcflurry untuk Shuri di kedai es krim langganan mereka.

Shuri berpisah dengan mereka di tengah jalan "jangan lupa besok, ya"

Sabrina menjilat es krimnya "memang besok ada apa?"

Teito berhenti meminum mcfloatnya sejenak "oh, iya… tadi kamu belum datang ya"

Teito pun menjelaskan pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi. Sebelum berpisah di depan kediaman Hausen, Sabrina menarik lengan baju Teito "Teito, aku punya permintaan"

"apa itu?"

Setelah Sabrina membisikkan permintaannya, Teito tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaan Sabrina. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Castor dari balik pagar "ehm… tidakkah jarak kalian itu terlalu dekat?"

Wajah Sabrina langsung cemberut "kakak… orang nggak ngapa-ngapain"

"saya hanya mengantar Sabrina pulang, saya permisi, Castor-san"

Setelah Teito pergi, Castor mengajak Sabrina masuk "yah, paling tidak dia jauh lebih sopan daripada kakaknya"

Di saat bersamaan di tempat lain, Frau bersin "siapa yang ngomongin, nih?".

* * *

 _Keesokan Harinya…_

Sabrina keluar dari mobil dan segera berlari ke dalam sekolah "aku berangkat, kak!?"

Castor melambaikan tangan "hati-hati!?"

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Sabrina bangun kesiangan. Tapi Sabrina lega karena hari ini ia merasa sangat sehat, juga karena ia tidak memimpikan mimpi yang kemarin. Memasuki gedung sekolah, Sabrina merasa ada suasana yang aneh. Selain terasa sangat sepi seakan tak ada kehidupan apapun, Sabrina juga merasa ada hal lain yang menjanggal entah apa itu. Saat hendak menuju kelasnya, ia harus melewati ruang kesehatan.

"kh…".

DEG!

Sabrina merasa ada suara seseorang yang berasal dari ruang kesehatan, tapi ia berusaha tak menghiraukannya. Saat memasuki ruang kelasnya, tak ada siapapun disini kecuali tas teman-temannya. Ia baru ingat kalau mereka harus melakukan pemeriksaan di gedung olahraga berhubung seluruh siswa dikumpulkan disana. Untuk menuju ke gedung olahraga, berarti ia harus melewati ruang kesehatan lagi. Sabrina merasa apa boleh buat karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan menuju gedung olahraga.

 _"nggak mungkin aku lewat jendela, kan?"_ pikir Sabrina saat melihat ruang kesehatan.

Sabrina memberanikan diri, tapi sekali lagi ia mendengar suara erangan seseorang dari ruang kesehatan. Merasa tak bisa tinggal diam, akhirnya Sabrina mengintip ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Ia terkejut saat melihat ke dalam, dimana hanya ada Hakuren yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sabrina masuk dan menghampiri Hakuren "Hakuren?! kau baik-baik saja?"

"…Sabrina?"

Sabrina agak lega karena Hakuren sudah sadar "kalau mau baring, di ranjang dong… masa di lantai?"

Saat hendak membantu Hakuren berdiri, tiba-tiba Hakuren membalikkan tubuhnya dan menahan tubuh Sabrina yang kini terbaring di lantai.

"Hakuren?! kau mau apa?! lepas…" Sabrina menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat warna mata Hakuren yang semula ungu berubah menjadi merah, juga munculnya taring saat Hakuren membuka mulutnya.

Saat Hakuren hendak menggigitnya, Sabrina memalingkan wajah sambil menutup matanya "kh… Teito?!".

DUAK?!

"kau apakan Sabrina?!" ujar Teito yang segera menendang Hakuren setelah masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

Sabrina membuka matanya "…Teito?".

Teito spontan memeluk Sabrina "Bri, kamu nggak apa-apa, kan? nggak luka?"

Sabrina memeluk Teito sambil menangis "aku takut, tahu!"

"maaf…"

"nggak apa-apa"

"oi, oi, malah mesra-mesraan, ceritanya nggak lanjut nih nanti" sahut Mikage yang menahan Hakuren bersama Shuri.

(Author masuk dan nge-PLAK kepala Mikage dengan kipas bashonen, lanjut…)

Seorang suster menyuntikkan larutan ke leher Hakuren. Sebelum Hakuren menutup matanya, Sabrina menyadari warna mata Hakuren berubah menjadi ungu.

"sudah aman, biusnya bereaksi" sahut suster tersebut.

Sampai Hakuren dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans, Teito terus memeluk erat Sabrina. Seorang dokter berambut hitam mengenakan kacamata persegi dan menjelaskan bahwa Hakuren dinyatakan sebagai Mutant dan akan dibawa ke laboratorium utama Barsburg, tempat utama para Mutant yang tertangkap diisolasi. Saat semua murid hendak kembali ke sekolah, dokter yang dipanggil Hyuuga oleh para suster itu mencegah salah satu murid "ah, tunggu sebentar, nona…"

Semua siswa yang ada di barisan terdepan saling menengok, termasuk Sabrina yang menunjuk dirinya.

"ya, kamu… gadis cantik bermata merah"

"ah, mata merahku ini sudah sejak lahir..."

"tapi, kau barusan diserangnya, kan? sesuai etika kerja kami, kami harus memeriksamu. tolong ya, suster…"

Salah satu suster memeriksa Sabrina dengan alat semacam laser yang akan berbunyi saat menemukan virus Mutant dalam tubuh seseorang. Alat tersebut berbunyi, dan Sabrina tentu menyangkal "tunggu, tadi aku nggak sempat kena gigit! Anda bisa lihat sendiri leherku"

Hyuuga mengamati leher Sabrina secara seksama "hm… memang nggak ada bekas gigitan, tapi alatnya bunyi, apa rusak ya? Yah, mau nggak mau, nona harus ikut kami untuk dites di laboratorium kami"

Saat Sabrina hendak dibawa, tentu saja Teito menjegal para penjaga "tunggu, kalian nggak harus membawanya, kan?"

"maaf, nak… tapi ini sudah tugas kami, atau..." ujar Hyuuga mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik dengan senyum usil "kau histeris karena dia pacarmu, ya?"

Teito menatap tajam Hyuuga dan menarik Sabrina "kalau iya, kenapa?"

"hm… sikapmu ini akan menyulitkan kami, nak… haruskan kami pakai kekerasan?"

Sadar apa yang akan terjadi, Sabrina menyela percikan api yang muncul di antara Hyuuga dan Teito "tunggu, cukup ikut kalian untuk diperiksa, kan?"

Hyuuga tersenyum "tentu, nona… tidak seperti pengawal cilikmu, kau sangat pengertian"

Teito menggenggam lengan Sabrina "Sabrina?!"

"Teito, aku ikut mereka hanya untuk diperiksa, hasil tesku dinyatakan negatif dan aku dipulangkan, beres kan?"

"tapi, bri… aku udah janji sama Castor-san…"

Sabrina meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Teito "…Teito, kalau tadi aku nggak nyegah, bisa-bisa para penjaga tadi malah masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kamu, kan? aku janji, aku pasti kembali, percaya padaku, ya?"

Teito pun pasrah melihat Sabrina yang dibawa oleh para dokter dari unit Black Hawk. Frau menepuk pundak Teito "percaya saja padanya, bocah sialan"

* * *

… _Menunggu adalah pekerjaan paling membosankan…_


	3. Chp 3 – Countdown : 1 to 0

**Summary :** Sabrina yang dibawa oleh unit 'Black Hawk' untuk dites merasa lega saat hasil tes menyatakan bahwa ia tak terjangkit virus 'Mutant'. Merasa ini perpisahan, akhirnya Sabrina yang telah dibekali pengetahuan tentang 'Mutant' nekad memasuki ruangan dimana hanya ada dia dan Hakuren yang bisa saja menyerangnya lagi, dengan alasan hendak menyerahkan liontin yang dijatuhkan Hakuren saat menyerang Sabrina di ruang UKS tadi. Untungnya, Hakuren berhasil menguasai dirinya meski awalnya ia masih hendak menerkam Sabrina. Sabrina yang dilanda kesedihan atas berita kematian ayah angkatnya, jatuh ke pelukan Hakuren, bagaimana perasaan Sabrina yang harus berhadapan dengan dua lelaki ini?

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Countdown : 1 to 0**

Di ruangan serba putih ini, Sabrina bersama gadis berambut pink bernama Kuroyuri dan asistennya pria dengan rambut dan mata berwarna biru bernama Haruse. Untuk menunggu hasil test, Kuroyuri ditemani Haruse memberi penjelasan mengenai Mutant pada Sabrina (berhubung Sabrina belum sempat mendapat penjelasan mereka).

"Jadi, type Mutant terdiri dari 3 macam, yaitu Plants, Animal, dan Humanoid. Mutant type Plants bisa mengendalikan tumbuhan, mereka merupakan yang paling tenang di antara semua type Mutant, tapi jangan coba-coba membuat mereka marah karena hasilnya cukup mengerikan. Mutant type Animal umumnya berdarah panas, mereka bisa merubah diri mereka menjadi salah satu jenis binatang dan mengendalikan binatang sesuai wujud perubahan mereka"

Sabrina mengangkat tangan "jadi kalau mereka berubah menjadi serigala, mereka dapat mengendalikan serigala?"

Kuroyuri mengangguk "ya, seperti itu. dan mereka termasuk type yang merepotkan jika mereka pintar, untungnya kebanyakan mereka lebih main otot daripada otak. Dan Mutant type Humanoid merupakan type yang paling merepotkan di antara semua type Mutant. Karena selain mereka bisa berbaur di kerumunan manusia dengan mudah, mereka cerdas, dan hanya mereka yang bisa menambah jumlah kaum mereka. Mereka juga memiliki semacam… yah, kita bisa sebut kekuatan supranatural"

"…apa kekuatan supranatural benar-benar ada dan kalian percaya? Bukankah itu tidak ilmiah?"

"yah, kita bisa menjawab penyebab penyebaran virus Mutant karena gigitan Mutant lain. tapi siapa penyebar wabah Mutant pertama? Mengapa ia menjadi Mutant? Kami belum bisa menjawab jawaban itu dan hanya bisa menganalisa, mungkin dia mengalami perubahan kode genetik atau karena rekayasa genetik, semuanya hanya hipotesa yang tak lebih seperti main tebak-tebakan" timpal Haruse.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuk tiga orang peneliti yang mengenakan jas dokter. Hyuuga bersama pemuda berambut pirang bermata coklat bernama Konatsu, serta pria berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi dari Hyuuga bernama Katsuragi. Sementara Katsuragi menghampiri Kuroyuri dan Haruse, Hyuuga dan Konatsu menghampiri Sabrina.

Hyuuga duduk di atas meja "apa kau merasa bosan atas pelajaran dari Kuro-tan, nona Sabrina?"

"tidak, tapi kenapa memanggilku secara formal begitu?"

"anda putri keluarga Hausen, salah satu God House. Wajar saja kami berlaku sopan, dan maaf atas perlakuan tidak sopan kami tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksud ucapan anda soal para penjaga kami yang bakal masuk rumah sakit tadi?"

"oh, biarpun tubuhnya kecil, Teito itu pemegang dan 9 karate dan judo"

(Teito yang protes "jangan sebut aku kecil!" ditangkap dan ditarik oleh Author, lanjut…)

GLEP!

Hyuuga merasa keder mendengar penjelasan Sabrina. Konatsu membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya "nona Sabrina juga mendalami bela diri naginata dan aikido, Hyuuga-san"

"ah, lalu bagaimana hasil testku?"

Konatsu lanjut membaca dokumen yang ia genggam "hasil keberadaan virus Mutant di tubuh nona Sabrina negatif"

Hyuuga menundukkan kepala "sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf, rupanya alatnya memang rusak"

Sabrina merasa lega karena ia bisa pulang, namun ia teringat Hakuren "ah, lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Hakuren?"

"oh, anak tadi… tentu saja diisolasi disini"

"…tak bisakah aku menemuinya? Sekali saja..."

Mendengar permintaan Sabrina yang tak masuk akal, tentu saja kelima peneliti tersebut terkejut

"meskipun anda yang meminta, kami keberatan, nona~"

"benar, jika terjadi sesuatu pada anda…" tambah Konatsu

"kumohon, biar bagaimanapun anak itu temanku… terlebih aku harus mengembalikan ini…" potong Sabrina yang mengeluarkan liontin dari kantongnya, liontin itu berisi foto sepasang wanita dan pria paruh baya "Hakuren menjatuhkan ini, benda berharganya yang berisi foto kedua orang tuanya. Kalau ia menyerangku lagi, kalian tinggal masuk, kan?"

Setelah berdiskusi sebentar, akhirnya Hyuuga selaku wakil unit Black Hawk di Laboratorium Barsburg menyetujui dengan syarat mereka akan masuk menyergap jika Sabrina dalam bahaya.

* * *

 _Sabrina's POV…_

Setelah mereka mengiyakan permintaanku, aku masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih, di tiap sudut kamar ada kamera cctv, ruangan tempat Hakuren diisolasi. Ia belum menyadari keberadaanku sampai aku mendekatinya. Saat ia menyadari keberadaanku, seperti tadi, ia langsung menahan tubuhku. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan beberapa penjaga masuk, tapi anehnya mereka semua terlempar keluar saat Hakuren menatap mereka. Meski pintu terbuka, mereka tak bisa masuk seolah ada tabir tak terlihat yang melapisi pintu itu. Saat Hakuren kembali menatapku, matanya berwarna merah. Tapi tak seperti tadi, aku tak melihat adanya taring di mulutnya, tak terasa hawa membunuh yang tadi, hanya terasa aura yang biasa kurasakan saat ia berada bersama kami, aura tembok pembatas yang tak memperbolehkan orang lain memasuki area pribadinya.

"kau… Hakuren?".

 _Sabrina's POV End…_

* * *

"tuh, kan?! apa kubilang, Hyuuga-san!"

Hyuuga menekan tombol untuk memanggil para penjaga "aku tahu, Kona-chan! Para penjaga, masuki ruang isolasi sekarang!"

Saat melihat peristiwa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kelima peneliti ini kembali dibuat terkejut. Katsuragi mengaitkan telunjuknya di bibirnya "wah, type Humanoid, rupanya…"

"bukan saatnya kagum, Katsuragi-san! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?! Bagaimana kita bertanggung jawab selanjutnya?!"

Kuroyuri memukul kepala Konatsu "tenang sedikit, Konatsu. Gadis itu sangat cerdas, lihat baik-baik matanya, tidak seperti seseorang yang di ambang kematian"

"yah, tenang sekali dia, padahal dalam posisi diserang" tambah Haruse.

* * *

 _Sabrina's POV…_

Hakuren terdiam sejenak, kembali ia cengkram kedua lenganku, taringnya kembali muncul dan sedikit lagi taringnya menyentuh leherku. Aku menutup mataku, pasrah dan berpikir _"apa kali ini aku akan benar-benar digigitnya? Kalau saja tanganku tidak dicengkramnya…"_

Aku membuka mataku karena aku tak merasakan apa-apa, dan melihat Hakuren menatapku "…kenapa berhenti?"

"tadi, pikiranmu terdengar… terngiang di telingaku…" balas Hakuren yang menyingkir dariku dan bersandar di dinding

Aku menyadari bajuku jadi berantakan gara-gara diserangnya barusan, membuat sebelah bahuku terlihat "rupanya kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain sekarang…"

Melihat Hakuren tak merespon, aku memperbaiki bajuku dengan tenang "kenapa? apa pikiranku barusan aneh? Jika iya, anggap itu sebagai pembalasan dariku"

Kali ini Hakuren melirikku sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya "…jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, apa kau masuk ke kandang serigala hanya untuk membalasku?"

Aku tersenyum dan berpikir _"bagaimana jika kujawab iya?"_

Sesuai perkiraanku, Hakuren melirikku dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus heran "jangan bercanda, aku bisa saja menyerangmu lagi"

Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya "aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini padamu"

Setelah kutunjukkan liontin miliknya, Hakuren menatapku "…pasangkan"

Aku agak heran, diantara mereka berempat, Hakuren terlihat sebagai sosok yang paling dewasa, tapi sekarang ia terlihat manja seperti anak kecil bagiku, meski aku sadar kalau dia kadang terlihat kesepian. Setelah kupasangkan padanya, ia menjauh dariku. Aku berdiri dan hendak menghampirinya, tapi ia melarangku.

"kenapa kau melarangku… untuk mendekatimu?"

"untuk apa mendekatiku? Apa kau mau kuserang lagi?"

Si bodoh ini… jelas aja aku khawatir karena ia terlihat lemas, mungkin karena ia memerlukan darah "dengan kondisi melemah seperti itu?"

"justru dalam kondisi seperti ini, kau jadi sasaran paling empuk… apalagi…"

Aku menautkan alis, melihat kilatan matanya yang kini sama merahnya denganku, bedanya kilatan mata itu terasa sangat indah dimataku dan kata-katanya yang tanggung membuatku penasaran "apa?"

"…kau masih perawan, kan…"

Kalimat tersebut mengguncangku, butuh sekian detik hingga akhirnya otakku bisa merespon balik ucapannya meski aku membentaknya dengan pipi memerah "apa-apaan itu?!"

"sejak kondisiku begini, aroma darah tercium sangat menggoda… dibandingkan laki-laki, aroma darah perempuan terasa lebih merangsang dan yang paling menggoda adalah aroma darah gadis perawan"

" _hah… aku tahu kalau dia pintar, tapi dalam kondisi begini pun apa bisa tetap berpikir jernih?"_

"tentu bisa"

"ah, kau membaca pikiranku lagi!"

"dan perlu kau ketahui, ada orang yang tak bisa kubaca pikirannya tadi malam, berhati-hatilah saat pulang"

Melihat kondisinya melemah, aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Aku mendekatinya, berbaring di depannya sambil mengelus-elus dahinya "…jawab pertanyaanku, kau berubah jadi Mutant karena diserang tadi malam?"

"…iya"

"apa kau ingat siapa yang menggigitmu?"

Hakuren mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik "kau tidak ingat?"

Aku menautkan alis "apanya?"

Hakuren kembali ke posisi awal dan menghela napas "…aku diserang dari belakang saat hendak pulang les, gelap sekali…"

"jadi, kau tidak lihat?"

"tidak... kelihatan…".

Aku merasa ada jeda dari jawaban terakhirnya, lihat atau tidak? Yang benar yang mana? Ah, sudahlah...

"lalu, kenapa tadi kau berhenti?"

Kilatan matanya yang kini berwarna merah kini menatapku heran "apanya?"

"yang di ruang kesehatan…"

Tatapan mata kami bertemu, aku sengaja memintanya membaca pikiranku _"kau berhenti tepat saat aku menyebut nama Teito, jangan kau kira aku tak sadar…"_

Hakuren tersenyum sendu "yah… setelah ini, aku tak bisa bertemu kalian lagi, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengetahuinya…"

Hakuren mengajakku duduk bersandar di dinding, ia menempelkan kepalanya di bahuku, jarak kami sangat dekat sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat jelas lentiknya bulu matanya "tentang apa?"

"saat hampir menggigitmu, aku tersadar oleh gemetar tubuhmu… aku kembali pada diriku saat aku sadar kalau aku sudah membuatmu takut… aku terguncang karena aku menyerangmu saat aku tak sadar, juga karena suara ketakutanmu malah memanggil nama Teito, bukan namaku…"

DEG!

Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang "apa maksudmu?"

"maafkan aku… biarpun dalam kondisi tak sadar, tak seharusnya aku membuatmu takut dan menyerangmu"

Obrolan kami terpotong karena suara dering hp-ku, Hakuren melirik layar hp-ku "siapa itu Kurena-san?"

"kak Castor saat ini lagi keluar kota, mengunjungi ayah di villa… Kurena-san ini pembantu merangkap perawat ayahku di villa"

Dengan perasaan cemas, aku mengangkat telpon dari Kurena-san dan menanyakan keperluannya. Mendengar berita dari Kurena-san, tubuhku terasa lemas sampai-sampai hp-ku kujatuhkan tanpa sadar.

"hei, ada apa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Hakuren "…ayahku meninggal…"

Aku menutupi wajahku di balik kedua pahaku "maaf, tapi bisakah kau menjauh?"

"…agar suara tangisanmu tak terdengar olehku?"

Aku masih bisa menahan tangisanku, tapi suaraku mulai bergetar "kumohon…"

"…tidak mau"

Aku mengangkat wajahku sambil berusaha keras menahan tangisanku "menjauhlah!"

Tiba-tiba, Hakuren memelukku "tetaplah seperti ini, wajahmu tak akan terlihat kamera"

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku "…kau itu bodoh, ya? dari tadi kau menyuruhku menjauh darimu, tapi kenapa..."

"…kau yang bodoh, mana ada laki-laki yang akan menjauh dari perempuan yang sedang menangis, terlebih… perempuan yang dicintainya"

Aku pun kembali bercakap-cakap dengannya, aku bertanya melalui pikiran, dan dia menjawab dengan berbisik _"apa kau selalu memakai cara ini untuk menenangkan perempuan?"_

"yah, seseorang mengajariku kalau kami para lelaki bisa memeluk bahkan mencium untuk menenangkan perempuan"

 _"…siapa yang ngajarin?"_

"…Frau-sensei"

 _"dasar, cowo sama aja…"_

"kenapa sekarang kau protes? Bukannya kau juga mau melakukan ini padaku tadi?"

 _"bukan protes, itu juga karena aku teringat ajaran Frau-sensei yang sama dengan ucapanmu barusan… kalau kita bisa menenangkan atau menyadarkan seseorang dengan memeluk atau menciumnya_ "

Meski ucapannya ketus, suaranya terdengar berbisik pelan di telingaku, ia terus membelaiku dengan lembut untuk menenangkanku.

 _"Hakuren… sejak kapan… dan apa yang membuatmu…"_ pertanyaan terakhirku ini tak ia jawab hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

 _Sabrina's POV End…_

* * *

Tak lama setelah Sabrina tertidur, Hakuren menyapu air mata Sabrina. Hakuren membopong Sabrina hingga depan pintu yang terbuka. Hakuren melenyapkan tabir yang menghalangi pintu. Di depan pintu tak lagi terlihat para penjaga, melainkan kelima peneliti yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk masuk.

Hakuren menyerahkan Sabrina pada Konatsu "letakkan dia di kamar lain… bisa-bisa dia jadi santapanku kalau ia terus bersamaku tanpa pertahanan begitu…"

Hyuuga tersenyum usil "menarik sekali, jadi kau mencintai kekasih sahabatmu sendiri?"

Hakuren menatap Hyuuga tanpa ekspresi "… hanya karena aku menenangkannya dengan kata-kata manis, bukan berarti aku mencintainya"

"oh, sayang sekali, padahal menarik loh, baru kali ini kami melihat Mutant type Humanoid bisa menahan diri seperti tadi, berkali-kali…" ujar Hyuuga sembari menutup pintu

Hakuren mengepalkan tangannya "…dasar tukang intip"

* * *

… _Kalau saja tanganku tidak dicengkramnya, akan kupeluk dia untuk menenangkannya…_


	4. Chp 4 – The Final Countdown : 0 (Part 1)

**Summary :** Sabrina dan Castor yang baru saja kehilangan ayah mereka mengadakan upacara pemakaman yang berjalan lancar. Di kediaman Hausen, sementara Castor menghadapi para tamu, Sabrina yang terlelap kembali bermimpi yang tidak lain adalah ingatan masa kecilnya yang sempat hilang. Saat hampir berhasil mengingat semuanya, Sabrina yang terbangun merasa ia harus pergi ke tempat di masa lalunya untuk memulihkan ingatannya secara utuh. Didampingi Teito, Mikage dan Shuri, Sabrina pergi ke tempat di masa lalunya, gereja St. Michael.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Final Countdown : 0 (Part 1)**

* * *

 _Sabrina's POV…_

Setelah berlari keluar hutan, aku sampai di depan gereja. Mimpi yang sama lagi… seperti biasa, aku melihat ibu, aku di masa kecil dan Kreuz-san bermain.

"…kau lagi" ujarku tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku tahu gadis kecil itu ada di belakangku.

"kenapa kau tidak muncul kemarin malam? bahkan aku tak bermimpi tadi malam…"

"wajar kalau kau tidak bermimpi tadi malam, tapi aku keluar kok"

Aku menoleh ke belakang "apa maksudmu?"

Gadis kecil itu tertawa seolah mengejek "kasihan… kau bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam pada temanmu itu? padahal, kau ada disitu juga, lho? kau menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada temanmu tanpa bisa menolongnya"

"maksudmu, Hakuren?"

"memangnya, saat ini siapa lagi temanmu yang berubah jadi Mutant selain dia?"

"tunggu, apa yang terjadi malam itu?! siapa yang menyerang Hakuren?!"

"sabar dong, lagipula semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui pasti kau dapatkan jawabannya saat ulang tahunmu"

"apa benar?"

"benar, dengan tebusan… nyawamu" gadis itu tersenyum menjawab pertanyaanku dengan wajah berurai air mata darah.

Aku terbangun dari mimpi itu dan menemukan diriku mengenakan gaun tidur di ranjang. Aku merapikan rambutku sambil mengatur napasku, rupanya kejadian di sekolah kemarin hanya mimpi "…mimpi yang menyebalkan"

"kenapa? anda mimpi buruk?"

Aku menoleh ke sampingku dan melihat Hyuuga-san. Bukan mimpi? Kalau begitu, semua kejadian di sekolah sampai aku tertidur di pelukan Hakuren itu… nyata.

"jangan khawatir, meski kami yang membawa anda kemari, tapi yang mengganti baju anda adalah pada suster atas instruksi Kuro-tan. Seragam sekolah anda sudah dicuci. Setelah sarapan, anda bisa pulang"

Saat Hyuuga-san hendak keluar, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur "tunggu, apa yang terjadi padaku setelah aku tertidur?"

Hyuuga-san tersenyum "ah, teman anda membuka tabir dan meminta kami untuk membawa anda"

Setelah itu, Hyuuga-san menceritakan detail cerita termasuk perkataan Hakuren. Setelah aku ganti baju dan sarapan, asisten Hyuuga-san (Konatsu) masuk "nona, jemputan anda datang"

Saat mendengar jemputan, kukira Teito yang datang, ternyata…

"kak Castor…"

Hyuuga-san mengajak Konatsu keluar "baik, jika pembicaraan anda berdua sudah selesai, silahkan panggil kami di luar sini"

Awalnya kak Castor tak mengatakan apa-apa, begitu pula denganku. Akhirnya, kak Castor membungkukkan tubuh hingga kepalanya sejajar denganku sambil menggenggam kedua lenganku "…Sabrina, ayo kita pulang. Seilan dan yang lain sudah menunggu di rumah"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Selama perjalanan kami berdua hanya diam, sampai akhirnya kami sampai di rumah. Para pelayan, termasuk Kurena-san hadir di rumah, tapi mereka menyambut kami dengan suasana canggung. Saat kak Castor masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan tasnya, aku masuk dan menutup pintu. Setelah Kak Castor melepas dan melempar jasnya ke ranjang, kak Castor menatapku yang bersandar di pintu sambil melonggarkan dasinya "kenapa pintunya ditutup?"

"kenapa kakak nggak ngomong apa-apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, kak Castor mengambil jubah hitam yang biasa dia gunakan dari lemari. Jubah hitam itu biasa digunakan kak Castor untuk mengunjungi upacara pemakaman "jadi benar… kalau ayah sudah…"

Kak Castor tiba-tiba melempar jubah itu ke atas ranjang bersama dasinya "diam, Sabrina!"

kak Castor menghampiriku dan menggenggam erat kedua lenganku "kau pikir kenapa aku diam saja sejak tadi?! aku terus menahan diri untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini, karena aku masih tak percaya kalau ayah sudah meninggal?!"

"KH?!" Genggaman kak Castor yang terlalu kuat membuatku kesakitan, sadar kalau aku merasa kesakitan, kak Castor segera melepaskanku. Aku terduduk lemas, kak Castor membungkukkan badan dan menyentuh pipiku yang mulai basah karena air mataku "maafkan aku, Sabrina… sakit sekali, ya…"

Aku menggelengkan kepala "dibandingkan rasa sakit ini… aku lebih merasa sakit di sini…"

Aku memegang dadaku bersamaan dengan menetesnya air mataku "yang sedih atas kepergian ayah… bukan cuma kakak… kakak kira… aku nggak sedih… atas kepergian ayah? Aku… bahkan tak sempat… melihatnya… mendengar suaranya… untuk yang terakhir kalinya…"

Setelah mendengar ucapanku yang terbata-bata karena isak tangisku, kak Castor memelukku "kau benar, maaf… aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, kenapa… aku tak datang lebih cepat… saat tiba-tiba kemarin ayah memintaku menjemputnya kemari?"

Kurasakan suara kak Castor bergetar, dan aku balas memeluknya. Setelah aku mengganti bajuku dengan gaun hitam, kami berdua pergi dengan Seilan sebagai supir. Upacara pemakaman ayah diadakan di gereja St. Raphael, gereja terbesar di distrik 1. Di sana aku bertemu teman-temanku (kecuali Hakuren). Ouka langsung memelukku saat kami bertemu dan mengucapkan rasa berdukanya, menyabarkanku.

"Sabrina…"

Aku menoleh ke belakang "…Teito"

Aku langsung memeluk Teito sambil menahan tangisanku. Teito hanya diam sambil mengelus-elus punggungku dan memelukku. Kenapa… pertemuan kembali kami justru di saat ayahku pergi? Meski ia hanya ayah angkatku, aku sangat menyayanginya. Setelah upacara berakhir, aku duduk di tepi danau yang ada di belakang gereja. Tak lama kemudian, Teito datang dan duduk di sampingku.

"…Teito… menurutmu, apa itu angka 0?"

Teito berpikir sejenak "…kekosongan? Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"…dulu… ayah pernah cerita kalau semua orang akan kembali ke 0. Ayah bilang kalau 0 adalah angka yang memakan semua angka, karena angka apapun akan menjadi 0 jika dikali dengan 0, menimbulkan pemikiran bahwa 0 adalah simbol kekosongan, ketiadaan…" aku berdiri dan membersihkan rok gaunku "…semua akan kembali ke ketiadaan, sama seperti ayah sekarang…"

Teito ikut berdiri "mungkin pikiranmu benar, Sabrina… tapi…"

Tiba-tiba, selendangku terbang tertiup angin dan memasuki hutan di seberang sungai "ah…"

Saat aku hendak mengambilnya, Teito menghentikanku "biar kuambilkan…"

Tak lama setelah Teito menyebrangi danau, aku menunggu di tepi jembatan.

" _tapi harus kau ingat, Sabrina… 0 adalah awal dari semua angka, awal mula dari semua hal di dunia, termasuk kelahiran… tidak mungkin memulai segala sesuatu kalau tidak dari 0, kan?"_

Aku terkejut dan melihat sekeliling, mencari sumber suara barusan "…Hakuren? dimana kau?"

 _"…masih di laboratorium, di ruang isolasi itu"_

"tapi suaramu… bagaimana bisa?"

 _"…terkejut? ini telepati, ucapkan saja dalam pikiranmu, aku bisa mendengarmu… berkat telepati ini, aku bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang dari kesadaran otaknya"_

"bagaimana caranya?"

 _"hm… anggap saja, aku dapat merasakan gelombang listrik yang ada dalam diri seseorang. Gelombang listrik ini membuatku dapat membaca dan menyampaikan pikiran, jika dia sudah mati hal ini tak dapat dilakukan, sederhana kan?"_

"termasuk pembicaraan kami berdua tadi?"

 _"…tepat"_

"…menyebalkan"

"Apanya yang menyebalkan?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang "…Teito? Tidak, hanya saja… aku merasa menyebalkan sekali, kalau kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap orang yang sudah pergi… meninggalkan kita"

Melihatku yang tersenyum sendu, Teito memakaikan selendangku dan memelukku.

"ehm… maaf, kalau aku mengganggu kalian berdua… tapi Castor mulai mencarimu, Sabrina"

Teito melepaskanku dan spontan kami melihat ke arah sumber suara "…terima kasih atas pemberitahuanmu, Frau"

Setelah itu, aku dan kak Castor pulang ke rumah. Masih ada beberapa tamu yang tidak lain para relasi ayah, untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa mereka. Saat kak Castor hendak menemui mereka, aku menggenggam belakang jubahnya "…kak, aku lelah sekali… aku mau tidur…"

Kak Castor tersenyum sendu, ia mengerti kalau aku sudah bicara begini, itu tandanya aku minta dia untuk menemaniku tidur. Kak Castor membungkukkan tubuh sambil menggenggam tanganku "ya, nanti kakak menyusul… Sabrina tidur aja duluan, ya"

Setelahnya, kak Castor mengelus kepalaku dan mencium keningku "good night…"

Aku berusaha tersenyum "good night, too…"

Entah kenapa, tak seperti kemarin, hari ini kepalaku kembali pusing dan tubuhku terasa lemas, sehingga tak perlu waktu lama untukku terlelap.

 _Sabrina's POV End…_

* * *

Melihat Sabrina terlelap, Hakuren melenyapkan bayangan yang ada di atas telapak tangannya. Di ruang monitor, hanya ada Konatsu, Kuroyuri dan Haruse. Konatsu berdiri dari bangkunya "seperti melihat rekaman cctv, ya…"

"benar, tapi yang satu ini menggunakan media partikel udara…" tambah Kuroyuri sambil menunjuk pada rekaman cctv.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Hyuuga dan Katsuragi masuk disertai seorang pria berambut putih bermata ungu yang tidak lain adalah kepala unit Black Hawk, Ayanami. Ayanami duduk di kursi yang menghadap monitor terbesar "jadi, anak ini yang kau katakan sebagai Mutant yang unik, Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga tersenyum simpul "benar sekali~"

Katsuragi memerintahkan salah satu peneliti "berikan itu…"

Hakuren melirik tiga gelas berisi darah yang baru saja dimasukkan para peneliti. Ia menghampiri dan membaca secarik kertas yang ada di nampan itu terlebih dahulu. Kertas itu bertuliskan _"~minum salah satu, ya~"_

Hakuren tersenyum sinis "hmp… siapapun yang menulis ini, pastinya ia orang yang konyol"

Hakuren mengambil dan mencium aroma darah dari gelas itu satu-persatu hingga akhirnya ia meminum darah dari salah satu gelas "masih membiarkanku hidup, rupanya…"

Ayanami menopang dagu "…apalagi yang kalian masukkan?"

Kuroyuri tersenyum dan menunjukkan dua buah botol "obat bius dan saus spesial buatanku"

Ayanami terdiam.

"bahkan Mutant pun tak ingin meminumnya…" bisik Katsuragi.

"bapak benar sekali…" sahut Hyuuga, berbisik.

Ayanami melirik monitor dengan seksama "…sepertinya dia akan melakukan sesuatu"

Semua peneliti melirik ke monitor. Hakuren berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, darah yang ada di kedua gelas yang tersisa melambung ke udara dan membentuk lingkaran sebesar bola kristal. Di lingkaran itu terpantul gambar yang jelas seperti layar TV. Hakuren bersandar di dinding, melihat gambar yang terpantul di lingkaran darah itu dengan tatapan cemas "…kau mimpi buruk …Sabrina?"

* * *

 _Sabrina's POV…_

Terdengar lantunan nyanyian ulang tahun, aku kembali ke depan. Saat kubuka pintu, aku sampai di bagian dalam gereja, di kapel kulihat Kreuz-san dan ibu yang menggendongku menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday'. Terlihat ada 6 lilin di atas cake yang terletak di atas meja. Selesai bernyanyi dan aku meniup lilin, ibu dan Kreuz-san mengucapkan selamat. Kami bertiga duduk di bangku terdepan sambil menyantap sepotong cake. Ibu memberiku kado, aku di masa kecil membuka kado yang ternyata berisi boneka panda. Melihat pemandangan ini, aku tersenyum.

"lihat baik-baik…"

Aku menoleh ke belakang "kau lagi?"

Anak itu menunjuk ke belakangku sambil berurai air mata darah "jangan kau lupakan satupun lagi…semua yang terjadi hari itu…"

aku menoleh ke belakang, apa yang terjadi setelah itu terasa sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok orang berjubah hitam yang membawa obor, pasak kayu, pedang, dan senjata lainnya. Mereka menahan Ibu sementara Kreuz-san terus memelukku. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa orang-orang itu berteriak agar aku diserahkan pada mereka? kenapa mereka berteriak soal setan? Kreuz-san terus memelukku dan tidak mau menyerahkanku, akhirnya ditusuk oleh mereka. Setelah itu, ingatanku samar-samar. Di tengah teriakan orang-orang, ibu terus memanggil namaku. Saat sadar, ternyata ibu berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman orang-orang itu, yang kini berubah menjadi setumpukan mayat. Sambil memelukku, ibu yang tangannya berlumuran darah terus menangis di hadapan Kreuz-san sambil meminta maaf.

Suara Kreuz-san yang terbaring di depanku dapat terdengar jelas, ia menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan tersenyum "yang kusesalkan… hanya satu… tak bisa melihatmu… yang tumbuh dewasa… kau pasti tumbuh cantik… seperti ibumu… karena itu… apapun yang terjadi… tetaplah hidup…"

Dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah, Kreuz-san tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi ibu "aku tahu… kau terus menahan rasa hausmu… minumlah…"

Ibu menggelengkan kepala sambil menangis "…aku tak bisa… apalagi… dihadapan putriku"

"dia putriku juga… anggaplah ini… sebagai kasih sayangku… yang terakhir"

Melihat darah Kreuz-san yang tergenang, aku tak ingat apa-apa kecuali warna merah yang memenuhi pikiranku.

Saat tersadar, ibu menangis sambil memeluk Kreuz-san. Rasanya aku mendengar suara Kreuz-san dari kejauhan "aku menyayangi kalian berdua, istri dan anakku"

Aku melihat kedua tanganku yang berlumuran darah dan menyentuh Kreuz-san "…ayah?"

Aku tak percaya, apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku menoleh ke arah gadis kecil itu yang menangis dengan air mata darah "lihat sendiri, kan? itulah yang terjadi"

Kini aku ingat apa yang ia katakan padaku dulu. Aku menangis sambil memeluk gadis kecil itu, yang tidak lain adalah diriku sendiri, di usia 6 tahun yang selama ini kututupi, akibat peristiwa yang terjadi di hari ulang tahunku. Setelah peristiwa itu, gereja ditutup dan aku diadopsi keluarga Hausen.

 _Sabrina's POV End…_

* * *

Sabrina yang terbangun akibat mimpi buruk, segera mengambil hp-nya, berbaring kembali, menelpon seseorang sambil menutupi wajahnya.

 _"halo?"_

"…halo, Teito… maaf… bisakah kau kemari?"

 _"sekarang? Ini sudah malam"_

"kumohon…"

 _"Sabrina? Kau menangis?"_

"tidak apa-apa… ada satu tempat… yang harus kukunjungi… sekarang… kalau kau ragu… ajak saja seseorang… kalau kau tidak bisa… biar aku pergi sendiri…"

 _"okay, tapi hentikan tangisanmu dulu"_

"kutunggu… jemput aku… lewat jendela kamarku…"

 _"baiklah, aku kesana…"_

Suara telepon terputus, yang ada hanya isak tangis Sabrina yang sangat pelan. Teito yang merasa heran, akhirnya menghubungi teman-temannya yang kira-kira masih bangun jam segini (siapa lagi kalau bukan Shuri dan Mikage?). Shuri dan Mikage menemui Teito di depan sekolah mereka.

"ada apaan nih, jadi jalan-jalan malam?" tanya Mikage.

Teito melihat jam tangannya "temani aku, kita jemput Sabrina sekarang"

Mikage turun dari Hawkzillenya "ya ampun, kencan tengah malam, nih?"

"kalau gitu, kita cuma bakal jadi obat nyamuk" sahut Shuri.

"iya, ngapain ngelibatin kami?" tambah Mikage.

"aku serius, ada yang tidak beres dengannya. tadi saja, di telepon dia menangis sambil memintaku untuk menjemputnya, ada tempat yang harus ia kunjungi sekarang juga"

Melihat sorot mata Teito, Mikage dan Shuri saling bertatapan dan naik ke Hawkzille mereka masing-masing.

"ayo, kita berangkat sekarang" ujar Shuri.

"benar, jangan biarkan seorang gadis menangis berlama-lama. By the way, jemput dimana?" tambah Mikage.

"di jendela kamarnya, kalau ketahuan Castor-san, bisa gawat kan?"

Mikage dan Shuri setuju, terlebih ini sudah malam (jam 10 lewat). Mereka bertiga saja keluar rumah tanpa bilang-bilang (dasar anak-anak bandel). Sesampainya di kediaman Hausen, Teito memarkir Hawkzillenya di atap sementara Mikage dan Shuri berjaga-jaga.

Teito mengetuk kaca jendela yang kemudian dibuka Sabrina "…matamu sembab"

Sabrina menggunakan tudung mantelnya "jangan hiraukan ini, antarkan aku"

Teito menggendong Sabrina hingga ke hawkzillenya.

Teito melirik Sabrina yang memeluknya "kemana?"

Sabrina menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Teito "…gereja"

"ada yang ketinggalan di gereja tadi?"

"bukan gereja St. Raphael… tapi gereja St. Michael"

Teito bertanya pada Shuri dan Mikage mengenai alamat gereja yang disebutkan Sabrina

"itu kan gereja yang sudah lama ditutup, mau apa kesana?" tanya Shuri.

"ada yang harus kupastikan" sahut Sabrina tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Teito merasa Sabrina tak ingin ditanya lebih lanjut "kau tahu letaknya, Shuri?"

"iya"

"kalau begitu, tunjukkan jalannya pada kami"

Shuri menangkap sinyal dari Teito yang memintanya untuk diam "okay, ikuti aku"

Melihat Sabrina memeluk Teito (wajar saja sih, di atas hawkzille… kalo nggak, bisa jatuh, kan?), Hakuren mengembalikan darah tersebut ke dalam gelas dan berbaring sambil menyembunyikan matanya, berbisik pelan "…aku ini apa-apaan?"

"kemampuan yang menarik" ujar Ayanami, tersenyum sinis.

"masih aja nggak ngaku…" sahut Hyuuga sambil bersiul menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

* * *

… _Terkadang, ingatan dapat menipu kita, dan kita dapat menipu ingatan kita sendiri …_


	5. Chp 5 – The Final Countdown : 0 (Part 2)

**Summary :** Sabrina berhasil mengingat semuanya setelah menelusuri gereja St. Michael. Ia pun bertemu dengan pasangan suami istri yang melindunginya di masa lalu sebelum ia diadopsi keluarga Hausen. Saat pulang ke rumah, Sabrina yang mencapai batasnya tak mampu bertahan lagi. Hakuren yang mengetahui itu langsung menghancurkan dinding pembatas laboratorium dan berusaha melarikan diri meski ia dihadang oleh anggota unit 'Black Hawk', demi menemui Sabrina dan memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kebenaran ini hanya ilusi.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – The Final Countdown : 0 (Part 2)**

Gereja St. Michael bisa dibilang sebagai kembaran dari gereja St. Raphael, karena kedua gereja ini memang dibangun dan diresmikan pada hari yang sama. Bedanya, gereja St. Raphael berada di timur sedangkan gereja St. Michael ada di barat. Dulu, kedua gereja ini dijadikan sebagai salah satu tempat wisata yang menjadi daya tarik Distrik 1, dimana orang dapat menyaksikan matahari terbit dari gereja St. Raphael dan terbenamnya matahari dari gereja St. Michael.

"…sampai akhirnya, gereja St. Michael ditutup akibat suatu peristiwa yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu" ujar Shuri menyalakan senter, berjalan paling belakang.

Mikage yang berjalan di depan Shuri menggosok-gosok tangannya "dingin sekali disini…"

Teito yang berjalan di depan Mikage menyorot langit-langit gereja yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba "padahal masih musim gugur…"

"pengaruh kondisi geografis, gereja ini terletak di ufuk Barat dengan ketinggian 2.500 meter di atas permukaan laut, sehingga udara lebih tipis dan hawa disini terasa lebih dingin" jelas Sabrina yang berjalan paling depan menggenggam lentera yang bisa dinyalakan menggunakan zaiphon.

Hawkzille mereka tinggalkan di depan gereja. Awalnya, mereka mengira gereja dikunci. Tapi saat Sabrina mendorong pintu depan, rupanya gereja ini ditelantarkan begitu saja.

"mungkin ada seseorang yang memasuki gereja ini tiap malam, tapi tidak membersihkannya. Karena itulah, ada lentera ini di pintu masuk dan tidak ada kelelawar" tambah Sabrina.

Mereka berempat menyusuri gereja yang berbelok-belok ini. Mikage agak heran melihat Sabrina yang berjalan seolah tahu betul tempat ini "tapi kita mau kemana?"

Sabrina menoleh sejenak ke arah Mikage tanpa menghentikan langkahnya "…kapel utama, terletak di bagian paling belakang gereja lantai 2"

Melihat suasana yang terasa mencekam, akhirnya Mikage mencoba pembicaraan dengan Shuri "…tapi, kenapa kau tahu gereja ini, Shuri?"

"aku disuruh ayah untuk mempelajari semua hal yang menjadi bagian sejarah distrik 1. Tentu saja, termasuk soal gereja ini"

Teito mulai ikut penasaran "Shuri, tadi kau bilang gereja ini ditutup karena peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu, kan? apa yang terjadi?"

"seingatku… 10 tahun yang lalu, gereja ini dijaga oleh pasangan suami istri. Suaminya uskup, sang istri biarawati, tapi mereka menikah dan akhirnya memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Hari itu, warga setempat mencurigai kalau sang istri penganut aliran sesat"

"…dan mengira sang anak titisan iblis?" tambah Sabrina.

Setelah suasana hening sesaat, Shuri melanjutkan ceritanya "benar, malam itu warga setempat membagi menjadi 2 kelompok dan kelompok pendahulu masuk ke gereja lebih dulu untuk memboikot gereja ini, tapi…"

"…tapi apa? WHOA?!" sahut Mikage yang tersandung saat menaiki tangga

Teito menggenggam lengan Mikage yang hampir jatuh terguling "lihat jalan, dong…"

"sorry, makasih…"

Shuri melanjutkan ceritanya "tapi… para pasukan pendahulu yang terdiri dari prajurit kemiliteran dan sebagian pria tua yang masuk tak kunjung keluar, sehingga para pasukan penyusul yang terdiri dari kepala desa, sebagian laki-laki muda dan perempuan masuk dan…"

"mereka semua hilang?" sahut Mikage.

Shuri menelan ludah dan melanjutkan ceritanya "bukan, mereka menemukan kelompok pendahulu itu berubah menjadi setumpukan mayat. Si ayah yang uskup meninggal akibat kehabisan darah karena tusukan senjata para pasukan pendahulu, istrinya meninggal akibat tusukan benda tajam di dadanya. Hanya putri mereka yang ditemukan selamat tanpa luka. Warga desa menemukan gadis kecil itu terus menangis sambil berusaha membangunkan ayah dan ibunya dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, yang kemudian diketahui kalau darah yang menempel di gadis itu hanya cipratan darah warga dan kedua orang tuanya"

"lalu, apa yang terjadi pada gadis kecil itu?" tanya Sabrina sambil melihat sekeliling dengan lenteranya.

"…sedikit saja informasi tentang gadis itu. Kepala desa yang kasihan pada anak itu pun membawanya ke rumahnya untuk dirawat. Keesokan harinya, saat anak itu hendak ditanyai tentang kejadian malam itu, ia tak ingat apapun kecuali nama dan hari lahirnya. Menurut dokter, ingatan gadis itu hilang akibat shock. Kepala desa meminta kasus ini ditutup bersama dengan penutupan gereja ini. Sejak itu, tak ada kabar apapun yang terdengar tentang gadis itu"

Mereka berempat akhirnya sampai di lantai 2 setelah menyusuri lorong dan tangga yang panjang. Teito menyorotkan senternya ke depan "itu ruang kapelnya?"

Shuri teringat sesuatu "ah, tapi ada satu peristiwa aneh yang terjadi setelah pemakaman massal"

Mikage mempercepat langkahnya, mengikuti Sabrina yang berjalan cepat "apa itu?"

Sebelum Shuri melanjutkan ceritanya, Sabrina mendorong pintu dan pintu itu terbuka. Mereka berempat mengitari ruangan ini, hingga akhirnya di bangku terdepan. Saat hendak melewati bangku pertama menuju depan mimbar, Mikage merasa menginjak sesuatu yang menimbulkan suara "…Mommy"

Spontan Mikage berteriak dengan suara tertahan sambil memeluk Shuri. Teito menyorot benda yang diinjak Mikage dan mengambilnya "cuma boneka panda…"

Mikage melepaskan Shuri sambil tersipu malu. Teito mengamati boneka panda itu secara seksama "…plus bercak darah"

Mendengar ucapan Teito, Shuri dan Mikage langsung merinding.

"eh, pulang aja, yuk… kalau muncul hantunya, gimana?" sahut Mikage.

"Teito, taruh boneka itu?! entar dikutuk, loh…" tambah Shuri.

Teito mengernyitkan dahinya "mana ada yang namanya kutukan…"

Sabrina mengambil boneka panda itu dari Teito "coba kulihat…"

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Sabrina angkat bicara sambil menggenggam erat boneka panda itu "…Shuri… tadi kau bilang, ada peristiwa aneh setelah pemakaman massal, kan? apa itu?"

"itu… saat semua jenazah dimasukkan ke liang lahat sampai semua dimakamkan, jenazahnya masih ada. Tentu saja, acara ini tak diikuti putri mereka yang kehilangan ingatannya. Tapi, 13 hari setelah pemakaman massal, ada yang membongkar makam-makam tersebut, tapi hanya makam pasangan suami istri itu yang masih utuh"

Sabrina berjalan menuju depan mimbar "…pertanyaan terakhir, siapa… nama pasangan suami istri tersebut?"

"nama mereka… uskup itu bernama Fair Kreuz… dan istrinya… Milla" jawab Shuri menyorotkan senternya ke depan mimbar, dimana terdapat bercak darah. Sabrina menjatuhkan boneka panda itu di depan mimbar, kemudian berlari keluar.

"Sabrina?! Tunggu?!" ujar Teito menyusul Sabrina, begitu pula Shuri dan Mikage.

Di depan gereja, Teito menggenggam lengan Sabrina dengan napas terengah-engah "Sabrina!? Kenapa kau lari?"

Sabrina mulai menangis "…Teito, aku…"

* * *

Hakuren duduk karena merasakan sinyal pikiran Sabrina terputus "…Sabrina?"

Hakuren yang tahu kalau Sabrina kehilangan kesadaran bersandar di dinding sambil menutup mata untuk merilekskan tubuhnya, sehingga ia bisa memfokuskan pikiran untuk mendengar gelombang pikiran orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Sabrina dengan Sabrina sebagai pusatnya.

* * *

Teito kembali menahan tubuh Sabrina yang pingsan "Sabrina?!"

"kenapa lagi, neh…" sahut Shuri.

"gak tahu, tiba-tiba pingsan"

Mikage menyentuh dahi dan leher Sabrina "tubuhnya panas?! Sebaiknya kita bawa ke dalam ruangan terdekat"

Tiba-tiba, sorotan lampu senter menyinari mereka "hey, siapa disitu?! Tempat ini terlarang untuk dimasuki?!"

Pria tua yang membawa senter dan anjing itu mendekati mereka dan terkejut saat melihat mereka berempat "gadis itu… Mary?"

Tentu saja, ketiga lelaki ini terkejut dan bertanya dengan pertanyaan masing-masing

"kakek kenal gadis ini?" (Shuri)

"kakek siapa?" (Mikage)

"dan… kenapa tadi kakek memanggil Sabrina dengan sebutan Mary?" (Teito)

"ikutlah ke rumahku, akan kuceritakan. Lagipula, gadis itu tak terlihat sehat"

Akhirnya, Teito dkk mengikuti saran kakek itu. Setelah meletakkan Sabrina di ranjang, Teito bergabung dengan Shuri & Mikage yang lebih dulu duduk di depan perapian. Setelah menyalakan perapian dekat ranjang, kakek itu mengajak istrinya yang baru saja merawat Sabrina yang demam untuk bergabung. Rupanya, kakek itu kepala desa setempat dan istrinya perawat.

"memang benar, kami mengenal gadis itu. Jujur saja, kami tak pernah menyangka kalau kami akan kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Setelah 10 tahun yang lalu, kami menyerahkannya pada keluarga yang mau mengadopsinya, keluarga Hausen"

"jadi benar… kalau Sabrina adalah putri semata wayang dari pasangan suami istri uskup dan biarawati yang meninggal di gereja itu?"

Mikage dan Shuri menoleh ke arah Teito yang terlihat tenang, dugaan mereka benar. Kakek itu melap kacamatanya "yah, awalnya… kami menyambut Kreuz dan Milla karena mereka diusir oleh keluarga mereka. Kreuz dan Milla menikah di gereja itu, tanpa kehadiran keluarga mereka berdua, tetapi mereka tetap bahagia. Hingga puncak kebahagiaan mereka, saat lahirnya Mary. Mary, dia gadis yang baik hati, periang, cerdas, dan cantik, seperti ibunya. Namun…"

Setelah kakek itu bungkam beberapa saat, ia melanjutkan cerita "setelah kejadian malam itu, keesokan harinya… datang seorang dokter bersama beberapa prajurit militer yang ingin menanyakan kejadian malam itu. Tapi, Mary kehilangan ingatannya selain hari lahir dan namanya akibat shock. Karena kasihan, akhirnya kami meminta agar urusan ini tak diperpanjang lagi. 12 hari kemudian, Mary dibawa oleh keluarga Hausen. Kami ingat detail hal ini, karena sehari setelah Mary dibawa pergi, tepatnya 13 hari setelah peristiwa itu, semua kuburan dari pemakaman massal itu dibongkar, dan yang hilang hanya jenazah ayah dan ibu Mary"

Karena certia yang kurang sesuai dengan yang mereka tahu, Teito bertanya "tunggu, bukankah diberitakan kalau makam yang masih utuh itu justru hanya makam ayah dan ibu Sabrina?"

"kamilah yang mengembalikan makam itu seperti sedia kala dan memberi kesaksian bahwa tak ada jenazah yang hilang. Kami sengaja melakukan ini karena kami tak ingin menyakiti Mary lagi" ujar kepala desa.

"Kami tak mengikutsertakan Mary saat upacara pemakaman massal itu, karena kami takut kalau Mary ingat akan kejadian itu, senyumannya akan benar-benar hilang. Akibat kehilangan ingatannya saja, Mary berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih pendiam, agak tertutup dan senyumannya berkurang… dibandingkan saat orang tuanya masih hidup. Sampai sekarang pun, kami masih menyesal… kalau saja kami tak tertipu oleh pria itu, peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu tak akan terjadi, dan Mary tak perlu kehilangan orang tuanya" tambah istrinya.

"siapa yang anda maksud dengan pria itu?"

Semua orang menatap ke arah ranjang.

"Sabrina, jangan bangun dulu?!" ujar Teito menahan tubuh Sabrina.

Sabrina berpegangan pada Teito dan ikut bergabung "kumohon, beritahu aku…"

Meski awalnya enggan, akhirnya kepala desa dan istrinya menceritakan hal yang sengaja ditutupi dari media. Ada seorang pria yang dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit, pria itu datang ke desa ini untuk menangani penyakit yang baru saja muncul, yang sekarang diketahui sebagai wabah Mutant. Karena minimnya pengetahuan mereka, mereka diperdaya bahwa wabah Mutant ini adalah kutukan yang dibawa oleh iblis untuk memusnahkan umat manusia dan memperbanyak kawanan iblis. Pria itu menunjuk ibu kandung Sabrina sebagai penganut aliran sesat dan Sabrina sebagai titisan iblis yang membawa kutukan. Pria itu menghasut penduduk desa agar Sabrina dibunuh, itu sebabnya para warga menyerang gereja malam itu. Tapi, semua kebohongan pria itu terbongkar keesokan harinya, saat datang dokter resmi dari pemerintah yang memberitahu warga desa mengenai wabah Mutant ini.

Sabrina merapikan selimutnya, sambil bersandar pada Teito yang dari tadi memeluknya "…siapa pria itu sebenarnya?"

"pria itu bernama Verloren, dia menantu presiden terdahulu, suami dari nyonya Eve. Setelah Verloren dihukum mati, anggota keluarganya yang tak sanggup menahan malu menyusulnya dengan cara bunuh diri. Hanya satu anggota keluarga mereka yang tersisa, yaitu putra semata wayang Verloren, yang sekarang bekerja di instansi pemerintahan"

"tunggu, kalau tidak salah… putranya Verloren itu Ayanami, kepala unit Black Hawk, kan?" tanya Shuri.

"benar sekali, Shuri-kun" ujar seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu. Semua orang melirik ke arah sumber suara.

"…kak Castor?!" ujar Sabrina yang langsung berdiri karena terkejut.

Karena langsung berdiri, jadilah Sabrina yang masih dalam keadaan lemah terjatuh dan akhirnya ditangkap oleh Castor sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai. Castor menggendong Sabrina "kamu ini… tahu-tahu hilang dari kamar, bikin khawatir saja…"

Sabrina melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Castor "kakak… kok disini?"

"berkat pelacak yang kupasang pada Teito…" sahut seseorang yang ikut masuk.

Kali ini, giliran Teito yang langsung berdiri karena terkejut "kak Frau?!"

Tanpa ragu, Frau langsung menjitak kepala Teito "sudah kubilang berapa kali, ijin dulu baru keluyuran, bocah sialan?!"

"give up?! I'm sorry?!" ujar Teito yang saat ini dipiting oleh Frau.

"kak Castor… Frau-sensei… jangan marah… sama mereka bertiga… akulah… yang salah… karena… yang mengajak mereka… aku…" ujar Sabrina melemah, matanya hampir tertutup.

Frau melepaskan Teito. Castor tak dapat berkata apa-apa dan menggendong Sabrina "sudahlah… kita pulang sekarang. Kau harus diobati"

Castor dan Frau mohon diri sambil meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan, sementara Teito, Shuri dan Mikage mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebelum pergi, Sabrina menatap kepala desa dan istrinya "kakek… nenek… terima kasih… untuk sekarang… dan 10 tahun yang lalu"

Mendengar ucapan Sabrina yang disertai senyuman, kepala desa dan istrinya tersenyum. Sepeninggal Sabrina dkk, kepala desa dan istrinya terharu hingga menangis, mereka merasakan perasaan gembira sekaligus lega dalam hatinya karena Sabrina tak dendam, malah berterima kasih pada mereka. Sesampainya di depan kediaman Hausen, Frau menyuruh Teito, Shuri dan Mikage berbaris satu-satu "Shuri dan Mikage, kalian akan kuantar pulang agar aku bisa menjelaskan pada orang tua kalian. Dan Teito, pulanglah duluan dan tunggu hukumanmu di rumah"

Meski mau protes, mereka tak bisa melakukannya saat melihat Frau tersenyum sinis dengan aura yang bikin keder. Castor membantu Sabrina turun dari hawkzille. Sambil berpegangan pada Castor, dengan tatapan memelas Sabrina memohon pada Frau agar tidak memarahi ketiga temannya sekali lagi.

"…kau bisa mengabulkan permintaan adikku, kan… Frau?" sahut Castor sambil mengeluarkan aura yang juga bikin keder.

Frau pun hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala "hah… baiklah, terserah kalian"

Sabrina memasang mimik lega, begitu pula dengan ketiga temannya. Labrador muncul dari dalam rumah dan segera menghampiri Sabrina "Sabrina, katanya demam, ya?"

Setelah Labrador menyentuh dahi untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh Sabrina, Sabrina terbatuk-batuk. Labrador membuka pintu pagar "masuk dulu, biar kuperiksa di dalam"

"iya… ayo, Sabrina" ujar Castor menuntun Sabrina yang menutupi mulutnya.

Castor merasa curiga melihat Sabrina yang tak bereaksi pada ucapannya dan terus menutupi mulutnya. Castor memegang pergelangan tangan Sabrina dan terkejut, melihat telapak tangan Sabrina yang berlumuran darah "Sabrina, kau…"

Tak lama kemudian, Sabrina kembali terbatuk disertai muntah darah. Saat Sabrina kehilangan kesadaran, Castor segera membopong Sabrina "Labrador, cepat periksa dia?!"

Setelah Sabrina dibawa ke kamar, Frau, Castor, Teito, Mikage dan Shuri menunggu di depan kamar Sabrina sementara Labrador memeriksanya. Suasana tegang dan cemas sangat kentara, sampai akhirnya Labrador keluar kamar. Castor menghampiri Labrador paling pertama "Lab, bagaimana keadaaannya?"

Labrador membersihkan tangannya dan menghela napas pendek "…aku sudah memberinya obat penenang dan penghilang rasa sakit. Demam, batuk dan muntah darah yang dialaminya akibat penyakit yang menyerang paru-parunya memburuk, ditambah kelelahan dan suasana hatinya yang kurang baik. Dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu, tak seharusnya ia keluar di malam hari dengan cuaca seperti ini"

Frau menepuk kepala Teito yang mengepalkan tangannya seolah berkata _"jangan menyalahkan dirimu…"_

Labrador mengambil tas dokternya "sekarang kalian sudah bisa menemuinya. Sementara ini, aku akan menginap untuk memantau keadaannya. Jika terjadi sesuatu, panggil saja aku"

Teito mendekati Castor dari belakang "…Castor-san"

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Teito… aku tahu ini permintaan Sabrina, dan dia pasti tahu resiko ini. Kalau kau anggap dirimu bersalah, aku juga bersalah karena lalai menjaganya… yah, tapi kalau dia tahu, dia pasti akan memarahi kita".

Mereka berlima (Frau, Castor, Teito, Mikage dan Shuri) memasuki kamar dan menemui Sabrina yang terbaring lemah di ranjang, wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Sabrina menatap Castor "…kak, maaf… aku sudah egois"

Castor duduk dan mengelus-elus kepala Sabrina "sst… sudah, tak perlu minta maaf lagi… aku tidak marah, kok… sekarang, istirahatlah…"

Teito mendekat "bri… kenapa kau nggak pernah cerita padaku soal penyakitmu ini?"

Sabrina cemberut "kalau aku cerita, nanti kau tidak mau jalan keluar bersamaku. Ah, lalu… Kalau salah satu dari kalian menganggap kondisiku jadi seperti sekarang karena salah kalian, kujitak kepala kalian"

"lagi sakit sempat-sempatnya…" sahut Mikage tersenyum heran.

Sabrina tersenyum "Makanya… jangan pada masang wajah murung gitu, dong?! aku ngantuk, mau tidur dulu…"

Castor pun mengajak keempat cowo itu keluar. "ah, Shuri, Mikage, Teito… terima kasih"

Sepeninggal kelima cowo ini, Sabrina merenung sejenak.

* * *

Hakuren membuka matanya dengan pandangan mata seolah terkejut _"…apa yang dipikirkannya barusan?"_

Hakuren kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan membentuk darah yang ada di dalam gelas itu menjadi bola kristal di atas telapak tangannya. Terpantul bayangan Sabrina di dalam kepala Hakuren saat Hakuren menyentuhkan bola kristal itu di dahinya.

* * *

 _Sabrina's POV…_

Ketiga cowo yang kupanggil itu menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum "terima kasih…"

Setelah mereka bertiga ikut tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol, tinggallah aku sendirian di kamar. Sepeninggal mereka, aku segera mengambil buku diary-ku untuk mencatat kejadian yang kualami hari ini. Selesai menulis, aku kembali terbatuk-batuk, kulihat telapak tanganku yang berlumuran darah, akibat muntahan darahku "…aku memang bodoh, ya… kenapa aku baru sadar… tentang perasaanku sendiri… di saat terakhirku…"

sfx: CRAT!

suara cipratan darah. Lagi-lagi… kini muntahan darahku membasahi kedua telapak tanganku, selimut dan bajuku. Sadar buku diary-ku terkena sedikit cipratan darahku, aku turun dari ranjangku. Bagaimanapun, di buku diary itu kutulis pesan-pesan untuk semua orang yang kukenal dan kusayangi. Aku melihat bulan purnama yang terang benderang melalui jendela teras kamarku, cahayanya sangat terang sampai aku dapat melihat jelas darah yang menempel padaku. Aku kehilangan tenaga dan berbaring di lantai. Meski mataku meneteskan air mata, aku tak tahu kenapa aku menangis dan aku menutup mataku. Seperti film dokumentasi, semua memori saat aku masih hidup tayang di kepalaku.

 _"kakak… kak Castor… maaf… dan Hakuren… aku sadar saat aku terkurung di kamar serba putih itu bersamamu, saat kurasakan tubuh dinginmu juga indahnya matamu… Mungkin saat kebersamaan itulah…"_

Pikiranku melayang, kurasakan bunyi detak jantung, menghilang.

 _Sabrina's POV End…_

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba Teito menghentikan hawkzille dan menoleh ke belakang "…Sabrina?"

Frau berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Teito "hm… barusan kau ngomong apa, bocah sialan?"

Teito memutar arah hawkzillenya "kak Frau, Mikage dan Shuri, maaf… tapi, pulanglah duluan!?"

Karena penasaran, Frau, Mikage dan Shuri mengikuti Teito. Teito mengetuk pintu yang tak lama kemudian dibukakan oleh Labrador "kenapa, Teito-kun? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Labrador, Teito langsung masuk dan naik ke lantai 2. Saat Teito hendak masuk ke kamar Sabrina, Castor mencegahnya "kau mau apa? ini sudah larut malam…"

"maaf kalau tak sopan, Castor-san, tapi ijinkan aku melihat keadaan Sabrina, perasaanku sungguh tak enak…"

Melihat sorot mata Teito, Castor pun meminta Seilan membuka pintu kamar Sabrina. Saat Seilan membuka sedikit pintu kamar Sabrina, Seilan langsung terduduk di lantai. Melihat reaksi Seilan yang tak wajar, akhirnya Teito menyeruak masuk "SABRINA!"

Mendengar teriakan Teito, Castor, Labrador, Frau, Mikage dan Shuri ikut masuk ke kamar Sabrina dan menemukan Teito tengah berusaha menyadarkan Sabrina yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang menempel di baju dan wajahnya. Setelah memeriksa Sabrina, Labrador menggelengkan kepala "…sudah terlambat …maaf, aku tak bisa menolongnya"

Tak ada kata-kata, hanya tangisan pilu yang terdengar kini.

* * *

Konatsu menguap (wajar kalau ngantuk, ini sudah hampir tengah malam, jam 11 lewat) "apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?"

Hyuuga terkantuk-kantuk "proyeksi jarak jauh dalam pikiran, mungkin?"

Haruse menggendong Kuroyuri yang tertidur "Hyuuga-san, Konatsu, tidur saja di kamar, gentian saya yang jaga…"

Katsuragi menggantikan Konatsu yang mengantuk "untuk golongan Mutant, sepertinya dia termasuk tipe yang berkepala dingin…"

Tiba-tiba…

sfx: PRANG!

Suara bola kristal dari darah yang dibuat Hakuren membuat semua anggota unit Black Hawk siaga satu. Hakuren berdiri, sisa pecahan bola kristal itu kembali menjadi gumpalan darah, dibentuk ulang menjadi bola raksasa dengan jaring-jaring. Terpancar perasaan yang kompleks dari mata merah Hakuren, dan yang paling jelas adalah amarah dan… kesedihan.

"JANGAN BERCANDA?!"

Hakuren menabrakkan bola itu pada pintu masuk dan terus lurus menghancurkan bagian dalam gedung sampai terlihat bagian luar gedung, yang merupakan bagian barat gedung. Hakuren meloncat dan terbang menuju bagian luar gedung. Saat Hakuren mendarat di halaman belakang gedung laboratorium yang menghadap hutan, kelima anggota unit Black Hawk sudah menunggunya.

* * *

… _Mungkin saat kebersamaan kita itulah yang membuatku sadar, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu …_


	6. Chp 6 – Bring Me To Life (Part 1)

**Summary :** Hakuren yang berhasil melarikan diri dari laboratorium memasuki hutan untuk menghindari kejaran 'Black Hawk'. Hakuren yang pingsan di depan gereja St. Michael, tempat yang telah membangkitkan ingatan Sabrina dan membawa gadis yang dicintainya itu ke alam baka, terbangun di tempat yang tak dikenalnya setelah memimpikan saat ia bersama Sabrina, saat ia masih manusia. Yang ada di samping Hakuren saat ia sadar adalah Kal dan Kurena, sosok asli mereka adalah…

* * *

 **Note :**

"…" (Bold dialog) = bahasa Raggs yang digunakan kaum Vampire (Mutant)

"…" (Italic dialog) = kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam pikiran

"…" (normal dialog) = bahasa Barsburg yang digunakan manusia biasa

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Bring Me To Life (Part 1)**

Hakuren menatap tajam kelima anak buah Ayanami yang kini mengenakan seragam militer itu (setelah melepas jubah putih mereka) satu-persatu "kemiliteran, rupanya… akhirnya, keluar juga belang kalian…"

Hyuuga tersenyum usil "hei, kau mau kemana? Sudah tengah malam, waktunya bobo…"

Hakuren memasang ekspresi datar "…maaf saja, tapi… saat ini, aku tak bisa menerima candaanmu?!"

Melihat hawa membunuh Hakuren, mereka berlima bersiaga termasuk Hyuuga yang bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya "oi, oi… apa yang membuatmu jadi temperamen begitu?"

Hakuren menghela napas panjang dan menjentikkan jarinya, setelah itu akar-akar pohon bermunculan dari dalam tanah dan melilit mereka berlima erat-erat, tapi hanya Hyuuga yang dililit akar pohon secara tebalik (kepala di bawah, kaki di atas).

Hyuuga merasa darahnya mulai naik ke kepala "mananya yang tenang, Katsuragi-san?!"

"lho, salah ya?" sahut Katsuragi yang dililit miring ke kanan.

Satu hal yang mungkin kalian lupakan, dimana Ayanami? Saat Hakuren terbang dan hendak memasuki hutan, Ayanami melancarkan zaiphonnya. Hakuren yang mendarat di salah satu pohon merasakan zaiphon Ayanami mengenai punggungnya "KH!?"

Sambil menahan rasa sakit, Hakuren berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya dan terus berlari menyusuri hutan.

"berhasil kabur, rupanya…" ujar Ayanami melompat dari atap gedung laboratorium dan mendarat tepat di bawah kelima anak buahnya yang saat ini terlilit pohon "…ini akibatnya kalau kalian lengah"

"Aya-tan… darahku naik ke kepala, neh… ngomelnya ntar aja…"

Mendengar omelan Hyuuga, akhirnya Ayanami menjentikkan jarinya yang membuat akar-akar pohon itu melepaskan kelima anak buahnya. Setelah kelima anak buahnya bebas, Ayanami menunjukkan sebuah alat perekam suara dan mulai memutarnya, dimana alat ini merekam percakapan salah seorang anggota peneliti dengan salah satu karyawan di kediaman Hausen "setelah menonton rekaman cctv dan mendengar cerita kalian tentang perasaan anak itu terhadap putri semata wayang keluarga Hausen, aku meminta salah seorang peneliti menghubungi kediaman Hausen. Dan ternyata…"

"apa gadis bernama Sabrina itu benar-benar meninggal?" potong Konatsu.

"kalau bohong, untuk apa anak itu kabur?" timpal Hyuuga.

Ayanami berjalan memasuki gedung laboratorium "besok pagi, akan diadakan upacara pemakaman di gereja St. Raphael dan kemungkinan, anak itu akan muncul…"

"dan saat itu, kita bekuk dia…" tambah Hyuuga.

Sementara itu, Hakuren yang sedari tadi berlari akhirnya sampai di suatu tempat, tepatnya di depan gereja St. Michael "rupanya, tempat ini yang…".

Hakuren yang kehilangan banyak darah akibat serangan Ayanami barusan jatuh pingsan. Di tengah hujan, sepasang sepatu boot putih menghampiri Hakuren **"hm? Anak ini… tak salah lagi…"**.

* * *

 _Hakuren's POV…_

Pertanyaan terakhirnya sebelum ia terlelap di pelukanku, belum sempat kujawab.

 _"Hakuren… sejak kapan… dan apa yang membuatmu… jatuh cinta kepadaku?"_

Saat ditanya begitu, aku mengingat-ingat, tentang perasaanku sendiri. Jika ditanya sejak kapan, mungkin tepatnya sejak saat dia memelukku di atas atap sekolah. Terhadap Shuri yang satu rumah pun, aku tak selalu ingin bercerita tentang perasaanku sendiri meski ia sepupuku. Karena itulah, aku sulit untuk akrab dengan orang lain. Saat pertama kali melihat Sabrina di hari pertama masuk SMA, aku memang merasa dia berbeda dengan gadis yang lain. Meski kecantikannya tak beda jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Ouka dkk (Gyokuran, Kikune & Ohruri), aku merasa aura yang menyelimutinya membuatnya berbeda dengan gadis lain. Melihat sikapnya sehari-hari, aku bisa mengira kalau dia type wanita berdosa (karena bikin banyak cowo yang jatuh hati padanya, termasuk aku). Awalnya, aku tak berniat akrab, mungkin karena pengaruh Shuri, makanya aku bisa akrab dengan mereka (Teito, Mikage, Sabrina, Ouka dkk). Tapi, kejadian saat pertengahan musim panas itulah yang membuatku bisa melihat sisi lain Sabrina.

Seperti biasa, salah seorang anak yang sekelas denganku mengejekku "hey, muka rubah! Habis ini kan pelajaran Biologi, gimana kalau kau jadi modelnya?"

Saat kutatap dengan tatapan mata yang tajam saja mereka langsung keder, karena belum puas aku berdiri dan tersenyum sinis "kalau tak salah, pelajaran kesenian minggu depan kita melukis, kan? bagaimana kalau kau jadi modelnya? Pasti akan jadi lukisan Picasso atau lukisan Abstrak yang bagus, kan? Muka Gagal"

Kali ini, giliran anak lain yang kebanyakan para perempuan yang tertawa, termasuk Sabrina. Aku tahu kalau si muka gagal ini suka pada Sabrina, makanya dia menjadikanku yang paling pendiam sebagai sasarannya. Si muka gagal itu ikut berdiri "jangan sombong kau?! Aku tahu, kalau kau yang membunuh ayahmu sendiri?!"

Seisi kelas jadi sunyi, kulihat mereka menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan _"ah… lagi-lagi, disini sama saja…"_

"kau tahu darimana soal itu?"

Aku melihat Sabrina yang menanyakan hal barusan kini berada di depan si muka gagal (padahal tadi masih duduk di kursinya yang ada di bagian paling belakang).

"eh, dari keluargaku…" jawab si muka gagal.

"kalau begitu, mana buktinya? Kapan kejadiannya? Kenapa ia melakukannya? apa keluargamu melihatnya sendiri? kau melihatnya sendiri?"

"…itu"

Saat si muka gagal terdiam, Sabrina mengernyitkan dahinya "pertanyaan simple seperti itu saja kau tak bisa jawab, berarti kau cuma asal bicara. Kalau tak tahu apa-apa, jangan menuduh orang sembarangan"

Aku mendekati Sabrina "kenapa kau malah membelaku? Kalau yang ia katakan memang benar, bagaimana?"

Sabrina balik cemberut padaku "tapi kemarin, kulihat kau menolong nenek-nenek yang hendak menyebrangi jalan, kau mengobati kaki anak kecil yang terluka akibat tersandung, dan kau juga yang setiap hari memberi makan anak-anak kucing di kuil sebelah tiap pulang sekolah, kan?"

Aku terkejut karena Sabrina tahu hal itu.

"nggak cuma Sabrina, kami juga lihat, kok. Iya kan, Mikage?" sahut Teito yang tengah membaca buku di kursinya.

"benar?!" tambah Mikage yang berbaring di atas mejanya.

"kupikir, orang yang bisa berlaku lembut pada orang lain dan binatang, takkan mungkin bisa berlaku kejam pada keluarga sendiri?!"

Aku melihat ke arah Sabrina yang mengucapkan kata kata barusan, meski ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, aku malah merasa kalau tatapan matanya indah sekali. Sabrina menengok ke arah si muka gagal "Dan terhadap orang yang cuma bisa ngomong tanpa tahu apa-apa, aku paling benci?!"

sfx: GHANG!

Si muka gagal membatu akibat ucapan Sabrina yang langsung keluar kelas. Aku langsung menyusul Sabrina karena melihat pandangan matanya yang menusukku sebelum keluar kelas.

Mikage bertopang dagu "wah… si Sabrina bisa ngambek juga, toh…"

"biarin aja… toh, dengan begini, bisa jadi pelajaran buat Kyle dkk dan si Hakuren pasti sadar… lagipula…"

Mikage menoleh ke arah Teito "lagipula apa?"

"lagipula… yang ngambek bukan cuma Sabrina" tambah Teito sambil melirik ke arah Kyle dkk

Mikage ikut melirik ke arah Kyle dkk yang tengah berhadapan dengan Shuri "oh… kurasa dia malah mau meledak, tuh"

(okay, sekarang kita lihat keadaan Sabrina & Hakuren…)

Setelah mencari kesana kemari, akhirnya… kutemukan juga, Sabrina yang berjalan di tepi sungai belakang sekolah.

"Sabrina?!"

Saat aku menghampirinya, ia hanya menatapku tajam tanpa ekspresi "kenapa?"

Saat ia hendak menjauh, aku menggenggam tangannya "…maafkan aku"

Sabrina melepaskan genggaman tanganku "kenapa kau malah minta maaf?!"

Aku merasa seperti ditusuk kalau melihat tatapan matanya sekarang "soalnya… kau marah padaku, kan?"

"iya?! Karena kau selalu begini?! Sampai kapan kau mau menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

"apa maksudmu?"

Sabrina membalikkan tubuhnya "pikirkan sendiri?! Eh…"

Saat membalikkan tubuhnya, Sabrina terantuk batu dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sebelum ia jatuh ke sungai, aku segera menarik tubuhnya "Sabrina?!"

sfx: BYUR! Sabrina segera turun dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku yang terjatuh ke sungai "Hakuren?! kau tidak apa-apa?"

Akhirnya, aku mengeringkan seragamku di atas atap sekolah. Sabrina membalutkan perban di pergelangan tangan kananku yang terkilir "terima kasih karena telah menolongku…"

"kenapa tadi kau marah?"

Sabrina tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, lalu sambil tersenyum ia malah menepuk pergelangan tangan kananku yang terkilir. Tentu saja, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menahan sakit di tanganku tanpa suara.

"…Sakit, kan?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat tatapan matanya yang kini berubah menjadi sendu, mencerminkan warna kesedihan dan kesepian.

"sama denganku, aku juga merasa sakit, disini…" ujar Sabrina menempelkan telapak tangannya di dadanya "kau pikul beban berat di pundakmu sendirian, kau selalu membuat pembatas di antara kami, bahkan seperti tadi, kau selalu menyembunyikan lukamu dan berusaha menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya sendiri… sebenarnya, apa gunanya kita berteman?"

Mata Sabrina berkaca-kaca, membuatku tak tega, aku pun menghela napas panjang. Begini deh, susahnya kalau berurusan dengan perempuan. Aku menyapu bulir air mata yang ada di pelupuk mata Sabrina "tidak seharusnya kau menangis hanya karena orang sepertiku…"

Aku pun menceritakan hal yang selama ini kusembunyikan, tentang ayahku. Ayah selalu menyiksa ibuku, kalau aku melihat saat ibu disiksa, aku pasti merasa tak suka dan langsung menghadang ayahku meski berikutnya aku akan kena pukul juga. Tapi saat aku SMP, kulihat ayah sudah keterlaluan dan aku yang berusaha menghentikan ayahku malah kena dihajarnya. Biasanya, aku tak melawan tapi kali ini, aku tak ragu menendang ayahku dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang keji.

Sabrina menatapku cemas "apa itu?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab, hanya diam menatap Sabrina dan kupejamkan mataku.

 _"cukup sudah?! Ayah keterlaluan?! Ayah selalu menyiksa Ibu?! Ayah otoriter dan tak pantas menjadi seorang ayah?! Aku tak akan menjadi orang seperti Ayah?!_ _Lebih baik Ayah tidak ada?!_ _"_

Sabrina tercekat melihatku dan kualihkan pandanganku.

"setelah itu, ayah pergi dari rumah dan tak pulang juga. Keesokan harinya, polisi datang ke rumahku, mengabarkan kalau ayahku meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas, dia tertabrak kereta... meski ada beberapa saksi yang mengaku melihatnya sengaja melompat ke rel kereta, kematian ayahku tetap dianggap sebagai kecelakaan. Ibuku jatuh pingsan sementara aku merasa terpukul. Seolah tak tahan ditinggal ayah, ibuku ikut menyusul karena sakit"

Aku berdiri dan tersenyum sinis sambil melihat birunya langit "bisa dibilang, ini ganjaran yang setimpal untukku…"

Sabrina memelukku dari belakang "itu bukan salahmu. Kau hanya ingin menyelamatkan ibumu. Jadi, jangan kau salahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu"

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sabrina dan membalikkan badan, kusentuh pipi Sabrina yang basah karena air mata dan sebelah tanganku menggenggam lengannya "Di surat wasiatnya, ibu meninggalkan kata-kata yang tak kumengerti"

Sabrina menepis air matanya "apa itu?"

 _"ibu tak menyalahkanmu, Hakuren… jangan kau salahkan dirimu… tataplah birunya langit dan putihnya awan di kala cerah, rasakanlah dengan tubuhmu rintik hujan di kala hujan dan hangatnya manusia… agar kelak kau bisa merasakan apa arti keberadaan seseorang…"_

Sabrina meraba-raba seragamku yang kujemur karena tampaknya mulai kering "itu sebabnya, kau selalu menatap langit dengan tatapan menerawang?"

"ya…"

Sabrina mengibar-ngibarkan seragamku dan mengangkatnya "maaf kalau aku seperti sok tahu, tapi… aku merasa kalau kata-kata ibumu itu sengaja ia tinggalkan untukmu, agar kau tahu, kalau tiap orang pasti punya tempat di hati orang lain dengan makna yang berbeda-beda"

Aku terdiam sejenak "…maksudmu, arti keberadaan seseorang berbeda untuk tiap orang, tergantung bagaimana kita memandangnya? Aku mengerti hal ini, tapi kenapa ibu meninggalkan kata-kata ini?"

Sabrina menutupi kepalaku dengan seragamku sambil tersenyum dengan lembut "beliau sangat menyayangimu dan juga ayahmu, mungkin… beliau hanya ingin kau hidup tanpa menyalahkan dirimu, juga bahwa kau tidak sendirian. Beliau mencintai ayahmu, juga menyayangimu"

Mendengar kata-kata Sabrina, aku merasakan kalau rantai yang selalu membelengguku dalam hati seakan runtuh. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum dan tertawa "kenapa juga… hal semudah ini tak kusadari dari dulu?"

Sabrina ikut tertawa dan memelukku "justru karena hal ini mudah, seringkali jadi luput terlihat, kan?"

Aku tersenyum dan megelus-elus kepala Sabrina "terima kasih…"

kalau kupikir lagi… mungkin sejak itulah, aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya. Memasuki musim gugur, tepatnya saat ulang tahunku yang ke-16, Sabrina mengajak kami ke rumahnya. Saat sampai, ternyata mereka mengadakan pesta kejutan untuk merayakan ulang tahunku diam-diam. Saat inilah aku tahu luka Sabrina di masa lalu. Saat tersesat di rumahnya, aku menemukan ruang baca. Saat melihat-lihat, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan album foto Sabrina mulai dari ia berumur 6 tahun sampai sekarang.

"tiap tahun ada… rajin sekali… tapi, kenapa tak ada album foto saat ia berusia di bawah 6 tahun?"

"karena aku anak angkat… keluarga ini mengadopsiku saat aku berusia 6 tahun, wajar kalau album foto sebelum 6 tahun nggak ada…"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu "Sabrina?!"

"kau lama sekali… kupikir kau pasti nyasar"

Meski kulihat ia tersenyum, tatapan matanya sendu "…maafkan aku"

"nggak apa-apa, toh kamu masuk kesini kan nggak sengaja"

"bukan soal itu…"

Setelah ia termenung sejenak, tiba-tiba Sabrina menghampiriku dan menjentikkan jarinya ke dahiku keras-keras. Sambil mengaduh kesakitan, kulihat ia tersenyum "sekali lagi kau minta maaf atau merasa bersalah karena soal ini, kujitak kepalamu"

Aku mengelus-elus dahiku dan tersenyum "…iya. Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa kalau aku bertanya padamu mengenai masa lalumu itu?"

Ia kembali tersenyum dengan tatapan sendu "…silahkan saja"

Di tepi kolam renang, ia bercerita padaku bagaimana masa kecilnya, bahwa ia tak ingat apapun tentang kejadian sebelum berusia 6 tahun, dan akhirnya diadopsi oleh keluarga Hausen.

"mungkin bisa dibilang keberuntungan bagiku, karena keluarga ini sangat baik padaku, meski aku hanya anak angkat… yah, tapi kalau ketahuan aku ngomong kayak tadi, pasti aku dimarahi sama kak Castor"

"betul sekali…"

DEG!

Saat kami menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan, benar saja, Castor-san tengah bermuka masam "harus berapa kali kubilang, jangan ungkit soal itu lagi?!"

Sabrina menundukkan kepala "…maaf"

"Castor-san, tolong jangan marah padanya, akulah yang salah karena memintanya bercerita padaku?!"

Castor-san menatapku sejenak lalu menghela napas "baiklah, sebagai gantinya, kau harus terima hukumanmu, Sabrina"

Saat kupikir Sabrina akan diberi hukuman apa, tahu-tahu Castor-san langsung menggendong Sabrina dan nyebur ke dalam kolam. Rugi aku khawatir, begitu pikirku saat aku melihat Sabrina dan Castor-san tertawa bersama saat muncul ke permukaan. Sabrina menoleh ke arahku "ayo, kalian juga ikut?! Kan, ini ultahnya Hakuren?!"

tunggu… kalian? Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tahu-tahu Mikage dan Shuri mendorongku sehingga aku juga jatuh ke kolam renang. Dasar duo usil… aku menyelam dan saat kulihat Mikage dan Shuri melongok ke kolam renang karena aku tak muncul-muncul, aku langsung menarik mereka berdua masuk ke kolam renang. Puas rasanya saat mereka berdua ikut basah. Saat pulang ke rumah, aku merenung sambil melihat foto teman-temanku, meski mataku hanya fokus melihat Sabrina. Kuharap gadis ini bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya yang seutuhnya. Karena itu, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat saat kami tahu kalau di awal musim gugur ini Sabrina mulai pacaran dengan Teito. Bohong kalau aku tak menginginkan Sabrina di sampingku, tapi kupikir tak mengapa, saat melihat wajah bahagia Sabrina yang sangat menyilaukan bagiku.

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku yang terasa panjang. Kulihat atap langit-langit berupa kayu, ini bukan di laboratorium. Kusadari aku berhasil kabur dari laboratorium dan saat ini berada di suatu tempat. Aku yang mulai sadar sepenuhnya dari mimpiku barusan langsung duduk, tapi rasa nyeri di punggungku langsung bereaksi "KH?!"

Aku melihat perban melilit tubuhku, siapa yang mengobatiku?

 **"oh, kau sudah sadar, rupanya…"**

Aku menoleh ke arah pria yang duduk di depan meja yang hanya diterangi lentera, pria itu berambut hitam dengan mata diperban. Pria itu tersenyum sinis, ia berbicara dengan bahasa asing yang entah kenapa bisa kumengerti **"namaku Kal. Aku menemukanmu di depan gereja. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di tempat itu dengan waktu selarut ini?"**

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku yang masih nyeri **"itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu…"**

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sepatu hak menancap di kepala pria bernama Kal itu bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang wanita cantik bertubuh langsing dengan warna mata dan rambut coklat lurus yang disanggul, namanya Kurena.

 **"sudah kubilang, kan? panggil aku saat dia bangun?!"**

Setelah memarahi Kal, Kurena menghampiriku **"dan kau, istirahatlah, kau masih terlihat pucat…"**

Kulihat masih jam 4 dini hari, aku pun terlelap setelah meminta untuk dibangunkan pagi hari.

 _Hakuren's POV End…_

* * *

" **dia sudah tidur?"**

 **"ya…"**

 **"baik, saat ia bangun pagi ini, tugasmu untuk membawanya ke gereja St. Raphael, agar kita bisa menjalankan 'plan A'…"**

 **"berhati-hatilah, Fest… kemiliteran pasti akan hadir saat upacara pemakaman, terutama pada 'Black Hawk'…"**

 **"aku sudah tahu, Ea… aku bisa melakukan yang terbaik dengan bantuan Profe… lakukan yang terbaik untuk tugasmu, karena 'the Vampire Princess' tak akan terbangun tanpa kehadiran anak itu"**

* * *

… _Mungkin sejak pertama kali kau memelukku dan melihatmu menangis untukku, itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu …_


	7. Chp 7 - Bring Me To Life (Part 2)

**Chapter 7 – Bring Me To Life (Part 2)**

* * *

 **Summary :** atas bantuan Kal dan Kurena, Hakuren berhasil menyusup di tengah kerumunan orang menuju acara pemakaman Sabrina. Karena kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Hakuren, Castor pun menyusul Sabrina. Pemakaman tetap dilaksanakan atas bimbingan Black Hawk. Di tengah malam, dua Mutant type Humanoid masuk ke kapel utama St. Raphael dan menemukan sebuah peti mati yang berisi jasad seorang wanita. Saat hendak meminum darah wanita itu, kedua Mutant tersebut malah berbalik diterkam wanita itu, dia adalah...

* * *

 **Note :**

"…" (Bold dialog) = bahasa Raggs yang digunakan kaum Vampire (Mutant)

"…" (Italic dialog) = kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam pikiran

"…" (normal dialog) = bahasa Barsburg yang digunakan manusia biasa

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Hakuren mengenakan pakaian ganti berwarna kuning gading keputihan yang disediakan Kurena. Saat Hakuren hendak pergi, Kal menghentikannya tepat di depan pintu "mau kemana?".

"rupanya kau bisa bahasa Barsburg, kenapa tadi malam kau memakai bahasa yang entah darimana itu?".

Kal kembali tersenyum sinis "hanya untuk memastikan, apakah kau layak sebagai newborn yang akan membangkitkan 'The Princess' kaum kita".

Hakuren menautkan alis "apa maksudmu?".

Kal pun mengajak Hakuren berbicara di ruang tamu "sebelumnya, kau tahu Vampire?".

"Ras dalam legenda itu?".

"benar… lalu, apa kau percaya kalau kubilang Vampire itu ada?".

Hakuren beranjak dari kursi "apa ini lelucon?".

Kal menunjuk Hakuren "kau tak akan menganggap ini lelucon kalau kau melihat kondisimu sekarang, haus akan darah…".

Hakuren terdiam karena merasa apa yang dikatakan Kal benar, ia kembali duduk "lanjutkan…".

Kal pun menjelaskan bahwa yang disebut oleh para manusia sebagai Mutant sebenarnya kaum Vampire yang kekuatannya terbagi sesuai dengan kategori yang dibuat para ilmuwan "Animal type, Vampire yang bisa mengubah wujudnya menjadi salah satu jenis binatang dan mengendalikan binatang jenis tersebut. Plants type, Vampire yang bisa mengendalikan tumbuhan. Dan Humanoid type, Vampire yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural, kau…".

"aku mengerti sekarang… jadi, ras Vampire kita disebut sebagai Mutant oleh kaum manusia, dianggap sebagai salah satu penyakit yang disebabkan oleh kelainan genetik, yang hanya bisa menular melalui gigitan atau saat darah manusia bercampur dengan darah Mutant, karena teori ini bisa lebih diterima khalayak banyak dibandingkan fakta tentang Vampire…".

"memang rumit, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Lalu, soal gigitan… kau pasti tahu kalau ini tidak benar, kan?".

Hakuren tak langsung menjawab "…lalu, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Newborn' dan 'The Princess' kaum kita?".

Kal kembali menjelaskan, bahwa yang dimaksud 'Newborn' adalah manusia yang baru saja menjadi Vampire, bisa dibilang seperti Vampire yang baru lahir "hanya saja, untuk ukuran Vampire pelayan, kau tergolong kuat, bahkan melebihi Vampire murni biasa. Karena itu, kami bisa langsung memastikan bahwa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini adalah 'The Princess', tuan putri kaum kita para Vampire, yang berada di tengah sekelompok manusia, tanpa diketahui manusia dan tuan putri kita sendiri…".

"lalu, kau mau bilang kalau sang putri Vampire itu… Sabrina adalah 'The Vampire Princess' itu? begitu?".

"tepat…".

"apa yang menyebabkan seorang tuan putri dari kaum Vampire berada di tengah manusia?".

Tanpa menjelaskan kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang menyebabkan Sabrina ada di dunia manusia, Kal menjelaskan bahwa Sabrina bisa hidup kembali.

"nah, langsung saja… kita bisa terlambat kalau tidak berangkat sekarang" ujar Kal beranjak dari kursi, bergegas mengajak Kurena.

Hakuren mengikuti Kal dan Kurena "…kita mau kemana?".

Kal naik ke hawkzille bersama Kurena "gereja St. Raphael… perlu tumpangan?".

"tidak perlu… aku bisa ke sana sendiri dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi malam…".

Sebelum Hakuren melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon, Kal membisiki Hakuren sebelum melajukan hawkzillenya "…di gereja, kau bisa menyusup sebagai salah satu pendeta, karena itulah aku menyuruh Kurena memakaikanmu baju itu. Tugasmu hanya satu, yaitu…".

Hakuren menautkan alis karena keheranan.

"mengerti, kan? sampai jumpa di gereja… pegangan yang erat, Kurena".

Sementara Kal dan Kurena menunggangi hawkzille, Hakuren menyusul menuju gereja St. Raphael dengan cara menyusuri hutan, terbang dan sesekali berhenti untuk melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

 _Hakuren's POV…_

* * *

Sambil menyusuri hutan, aku teringat malam hari itu, tepat di malam hari sebelum keesokan harinya 'Black Hawk' datang ke sekolahku.

 _"Lalu, soal gigitan… kau pasti tahu kalau ini tidak benar, kan?"_.

Ucapan Kal itulah yang mengingatkanku pada malam saat aku bertemu Vampire yang mengubahku, saat kulihat sosoknya yang lain dari biasanya, sorot mata yang begitu liar dan indah bagaikan binatang buas. Aku sampai di bagian belakang gereja St. Raphael dan masuk melalui lantai 2. Aku bisa melihat sekerumunan orang banyak dan di tengah kapel utama ada peti mati dari lantai 2 ini.

 _"Tugasmu hanya satu, yaitu buatlah kekacauan agar orang lain menyadari keberadaanmu juga kita, kaum Vampire. Lalu berusahalah untuk kabur"_.

Aku menghela napas setelah teringat ucapan Kal barusan "ngomong sih gampang… ujung-ujungnya, aku yang repot".

Aku duduk dan bersandar di pilar, kenapa juga aku musti repot seperti ini? kalau dipikir lagi, ini semua karena pembicaraanku dengan Kal barusan, jika cerita dia memang benar.

"Ratu kaum Vampire, 'The Queen' yang tidak lain adalah ibu kandung dari 'The Vampire Princess' memerintahkan kami untuk mengawasi putrinya yang ada di dunia manusia".

"lalu, kenapa kalian masih disini? Bukankah tugas kalian sudah selesai karena Sabrina sudah meninggal?".

"tidak, karena kami masih punya satu tugas lagi, yaitu membawa 'The Vampire Princess' ke hadapan 'The Queen' setelah tuan putri bangun nanti".

"jangan main-main?! apa maksudmu? Sabrina kan sudah meninggal?!".

"memang, hanya sebagai manusia… saat ini, tuan putri memang sudah mati bagi manusia, tapi ia hanya mati suri bagi kaum Vampire".

"…karena dia berbeda dengan kalian?".

"benar sekali, saat ia bangun, darah Vampire tuan putri akan bangkit, tapi untuk membangunkannya, kau diperlukan untuk suatu proses".

"apa itu?".

"kau harus…".

Aku beranjak dari kursi "yang benar saja?! Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kalian saja?! Kenapa harus aku?!".

"karena kau Vampire pelayan pertama yang dibuat sang putri. Lagipula, memangnya kau punya alasan untuk menolak?".

Pertanyaan terakhir Kal itu menusuk tepat di pikiranku. Memang, aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak, alasan apa yang membuatku harus menolak untuk bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang kucintai? Hanya satu hal yang menjengkelkan bagiku, 'mereka' tahu kalau aku Vampire pelayan pertama yang dibuat 'tuan putri mereka', jadi mereka juga hanya melihat saat aku diserang olehnya, kan? Aku kembali melirik ke bawah, tampaknya Kal dan komplotannya sudah datang dan bergumam

"dasar orang-orang menjengkelkan… kalian harus membayar mahal atas ini".

* * *

 _Hakuren's POV End…_

* * *

Sesuai perkiraan, anggota pemerintahan, god house dan kemiliteran termasuk unit 'Black Hawk' hadir di upacara pemakaman. Mungkin mengingat keluarga Hausen baru saja kehilangan kepala keluarganya, Xin Fa Hausen. Kini keluarga Hausen harus kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka lagi, yaitu Sabrina. Ouka dkk yang paling akrab dengan Sabrina menghampiri Frau, Castor & Labrador untuk menanyakan perihal penyebab kematian Sabrina, mengingat mereka hampir tak tahu apa-apa. Setelah unit 'Black Hawk' bergabung dengan mereka setelah mengucapkan ucapan belasungkawa, Labrador menjelaskan bahwa penyebab kematian Sabrina adalah penyakit paru-paru yang dideritanya sejak kecil.

Ouka mulai menangis "tak kusangka, Sabrina yang selalu ceria malah mengalami hal ini…".

"Sabrina hanya tak ingin dipandang lemah, karena itulah ia selalu menyembunyikan penyakitnya" sahut Castor.

Setelah menyeka air matanya, Ouka menyadari ketidakhadiran seseorang "ah, lalu… dimana Teito?".

Setelah Castor dan Labrador menatap lekat Frau, Frau menyalakan rokoknya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya "dia sudah di dalam, terakhir kulihat ia masih memandangi Sabrina, tepat di samping peti mati".

Setelah suasana hening sesaat, Labrador berusaha mencairkan suasana "ah, tapi tumben, kenapa semua anggota 'Black Hawk' hadir disini?".

"yah, sebenarnya kami datang di sela tugas untuk mengawasi daerah sekitar sini, karena tadi malam ada satu Mutant yang berhasil kabur dari laboratorium" sahut Hyuuga tertawa renyah.

Suasana menjadi tegang akibat ucapan Hyuuga yang masih saja bisa santai.

Saat Castor bertanya tentang siapa Mutant yang kabur itu, Ayanami menjawab "Mutant itu type Humanoid, dia adalah…".

*sfx: KYA! WA! Tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari dalam gereja. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam gereja, menuju kapel utama tempat Sabrina berada.

"astaga…".

betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Hakuren duduk di atas balkon sambil membopong jasad Sabrina.

Ouka menghampiri Teito yang tergeletak berlumuran di samping peti mati "Teito, sadarlah?!".

"tenang saja, lukanya tak parah…" sahut Labrador sambil memberikan pertolongan pertama pada leher Teito.

Saat anggota 'Black Hawk' menyuruh pasukannya masuk, Hakuren menempelkan kuku jarinya yang runcing ke leher Sabrina "eits, kalau kalian berani macam-macam, aku bisa mengambil habis darah gadis ini sebelum kalian mencoba menangkapku disini".

"jika kami tak mau? Apa bisa kau tega melakukan itu pada gadis yang kau cintai?" ujar Hyuuga memprovokasi.

Hakuren tanpa ekspresi menancapkan kukunya di leher Sabrina dan menarik sejumlah darah yang kemudian diminumnya sambil memeluk erat Sabrina. Diam-diam, Hakuren melukai ujung jarinya dan memasukkan darahnya ke tubuh Sabrina melalui lubang yang ada di leher Sabrina, sesuai ucapan Kal.

 _"_ _kau harus_ _hisap darah tuan putri, lalu masukkan darahmu ke dalam tubuh tuan putri"_.

Untuk mengecoh orang-orang di bawah, Hakuren membersihkan mulutnya yang berlumuran darah sambil tersenyum sinis "well, terima kasih santapannya…".

Castor pun mulai berang dan berteriak "Hakuren, kau?! Kh…".

Castor pun terbaring ke lantai sambil memegang dadanya.

Labrador memeriksa Castor dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala saat orang-orang sekitar hendak memanggil ambulans "…sudah terlambat, serangan jantung…".

Dengan psychokinesisnya, Hakuren melayangkan tubuh Sabrina kembali ke dalam peti mati, kemudian berdiri "cih, membosankan…".

Hakuren pun membeberkan tentang kaum Vampire yang disebut Mutant, kemudian pergi sementara kondisi hiruk pikuk berlangsung di dalam gereja. Di tengah hutan, Kal menemui Hakuren "good job… tapi kenapa kau malah melukai temanmu sendiri?".

"bukan urusanmu… dan sekarang, jelaskan padaku… kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk membuat keributan di gereja dengan membeberkan soal keberadaan kaum kita?".

Saat Kal hendak menjawab pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba Hakuren merasa kesakitan dan memegang tubuhnya yang gemetaran "kh…".

Hakuren pun jatuh pingsan, Kurena dan Kal membawanya pulang. Saat hendak merawat Hakuren, betapa terkejutnya Kurena saat ia masuk karena perubahan yang terjadi pada Hakuren.

* * *

 _Malamnya…_

Terlihat ada 2 mutant yang memasuki kapel utama, dimana tersimpan sebuah peti mati. salah satu mutant itu membuka peti mati tersebut, dimana ada seorang wanita dewasa yang terbaring **"gadis ini pasti masih perawan, harum darahnya sangat menggoda…"**.

 **"kau benar, susah payah kita kabur dari laboratorium itu… wajar jika kita ingin menuntaskan dahaga kita, kan?"** sahut temannya.

Saat hendak menyantap darah wanita itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam leher mutant itu dan menerkamnya.

 **"hii…".**

Melihat temannya meninggal kehabisan darah, mutant ini berusaha kabur, namun wanita itu kini berdiri di depan mutant itu sambil tersenyum **"maaf, ya… tapi nasib kalian buruk… kalian tak tahu, betapa hausnya aku…"**.

Wanita itu menyeringai, dan mutant itu pun berakhir dengan teriakan pilu.

Sesosok bayangan pria dewasa berdiri di depan pintu kapel **"selamat pagi, atau aku harus bilang selamat malam?"**.

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah pria itu **"kau…"**.

Pria dewasa berambut pirang bermata ungu itu tersenyum sinis **"apa kau masih bisa mengenaliku?"**.

Wanita dewasa berambut putih dan bermata merah itu tersenyum, ia menghampiri pria itu dan mengelus pipi pria itu **"meski penampilan berubah, seorang majikan tetap mengenalimu… terlebih kau Vampire pelayan yang pertama kubuat, Hakuren…"**.

Sambil tersenyum sinis, Hakuren memeluk, kemudian menahan tubuh wanita itu di lantai **"…tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi seenaknya, sebelum kau tanggung jawab, karena telah membuatku seperti ini… itu wajar, kan? Sabrina, atau… Mary?"**.

 **"Amara… panggil aku Amara, pelayanku"** Amara tersenyum menggoda dan mencium Hakuren **"kalau begitu sesuai ucapanmu, aku tak akan pergi darimu tapi aku tak akan bertanggung jawab padamu, karena kau pelayanku dan aku majikanmu"**.

Hakuren memicingkan mata sambil memeluk Amara **"kh… kau memang iblis, tuan putri…"**.

Amara hanya tersenyum **"hukuman untukmu, kau membuatku hampir gila saat bersamamu"**.

Hakuren menatap ke atas sambil mengelus-elus rambut Amara **"ah… kurasa kau dan aku sudah gila… apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini, tuan putri?"**.

 **"…antarkan aku ke laboratorium itu"**.

… _Nothing heard, nothing said (can't even speak about it)…_


	8. Chp 8 - Disturbia, Going Crazy

**Summary :** Amara, The Vampire Princess bersama Vampire pelayan pertamanya, Hakuren... berdua, mereka menjebol pertahanan laboratorium yang dijaga unit Black Hawk. Dalam upaya meloloskan ratusan Mutant yang ditahan di laboratorium dengan kekuatannya, Amara yang hampir terkena serangan Haruse menyebabkan Hakuren terluka parah. Melihat Hakuren terluka parah akibat melindunginya, Amara naik pitam hingga menyerang balik dan menyebabkan Haruse sekarat. Dalam persembunyiannya, Amara mengobati Hakuren, dan mereka berdua tenggelam dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Namun, Hakuren terbangun karena merasakan ada penyusup yang ternyata adalah para bawahan ibu Amara, ibu kandung The Vampire Princess, The Queen of Vampire.

* * *

 **Note :**

"…" (Bold dialog) = bahasa Raggs yang digunakan kaum Vampire (Mutant)

"…" (Italic dialog) = kata-kata dalam alam mimpi & kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam pikiran

"…" (Bold & Italic dialog) = kata-kata telepati

"…" (normal dialog) = bahasa Barsburg yang digunakan manusia biasa

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Disturbia, Going Crazy**

 **.**

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _Why do I feel like this?_

 _I'm going crazy now_

 _._

Terlihat laboratorium yang menahan ratusan Mutant yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

Amara menoleh ke arah Hakuren **"Hakuren, kau tunggu disini…"**.

Hakuren berusaha mencegah Amara mengingat keberadaan Black Hawk **"tapi…".**

Tanpa aba-aba, Amara mencengkram leher Hakuren dan mencium bibirnya **"tunggu disini, saat kuberi tanda, nyalakan kembang api untuk jalan keluarku, oke?"**.

Hakuren pun bungkam **"kh…"**.

Saat Amara masuk ke dalam beberapa menit lalu, Hakuren bersungut _"…tapi nggak perlu menciumku segala, hanya untuk membuatku diam, kan?"_ _ **.**_

 _ **"aku bisa dengar itu dengan jelas, Hakuren…".**_

Hakuren tertegun, rupanya Amara pun memiliki telepati yang membuatnya bisa membaca pikiran serta mengirimkan pikiran pada orang lain. Amara menutupi wajah dan rambutnya dengan kerudung serta cadar berwarna merah sebelum maruk ke dalam laboratorium. Setelah melumpuhkan kamera pengawas serta mengeluarkan para Mutant dari sel, Amara mengirim sinyal pada Hakuren.

DUAR!

Terdengar ledakan di laboratorium yang menyebabkan sebagian dinding laboratorium luluh lantak. Di tepi hutan, terlihat bulan purnama di malam yang indah ini. Amara menemui Hakuren bersama dengan para Mutant yang ia bebaskan, kemudian membuat sebuah lingkaran dengan zaiphonnya (sebenarnya lingkaran ini merupakan gate, gerbang yang bisa menghubungkan mereka ke tempat lain).

Saat Amara hampir menyelesaikan gate-nya, Hakuren menepis serangan yang ditujukan pada Amara, serangan itu tidak lain dari Black Hawk **"mereka lagi, rupanya… tuan putri, lanjutkan saja tugas anda sementara aku akan menahan mereka"**.

Amara tersenyum dan menyuruh para mutant untuk kabur melalui gate **"aku mengandalkanmu, Hakuren"**.

Tinggal 3 Mutant yang tersisa paling belakang, yaitu seekor werewolf, seekor rubah dan seekor wanita bersayap (harpy lady). Haruse berhasil menyeruak dan menyerang Amara. Hakuren melempar gelombang angin pada Konatsu, Hyuuga dan Kuroyuri yang membuat ketiganya terlempar.

 **"AMARA?!"** Hakuren terkena serangan Haruse, tepat di bagian jantung yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

 **"Hakuren?"** Melihat Hakuren yang terbaring dengan darah yang mulai mengucur, detak jantung Amara bergejolak. Amara yang naik pitam melompat ke belakang Haruse sembari membuka cadarnya dan menerkam Haruse.

"ARGH?!" teriak Haruse yang darahnya dihisap Amara.

Kuroyuri segera bangkit "HARUSE?!".

Amara kembali memakai cadarnya dan melemparkan tubuh Haruse kepada Kuroyuri **"ambil kalau kau mau, dan satu hadiah dariku"**.

Setelah melapalkan mantera, muncul lubang hitam di langit yang memunculkan sesosok makhluk.

 **"Cerberus, tahan mereka sampai aku pergi, setelah itu kau boleh kembali ke neraka"** ujar Amara sembari memapah Hakuren.

benar saja, Cerberus hilang setelah Amara dan Hakuren hilang bersamaan dengan lenyapnya gate.

* * *

Gereja St. Michael menjadi tempat pelarian mereka, Amara meletakkan Hakuren di kapel **"dasar bodoh, melindungiku sampai jadi begini…"**.

Hakuren mulai sadarkan diri **"…apa kita aman?"**.

 **"aku sudah memasang barrier di sekeliling tempat ini, jadi tenang saja"**.

 **"dimana ini… akh?!"**.

 **"itu karena kau bergerak sembarangan… diamlah, sementara kuobati lukamu"**.

Amara mengambil belati yang berkarat yang ada di dekat situ, belati itu kembali seperti baru setelah dirafalkan mantera oleh Amara. Setelah mengukir llingkaran sihir, Amara mengiris jari tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya yang berdarah di dada Hakuren.

Secara ajaib, luka Hakuren menutup **"Lain kali, jangan gegabah. Meski luka Vampire akan sembuh sendiri, Vampire tetap bisa sekarat kalau jantungnya yang kena"**.

Saat Amara hendak beranjak keluar, Hakuren menahan tangannya **"…maaf, sudah merepotkan…"**.

Amara menepuk dada Hakuren sehingga Hakuren kesakitan **"dasar bodoh, untuk apa kau minta maaf? Berbanggalah, karena kau berhasil melindungiku. Aku hanya ingin mencari makan, sementara itu kau istirahatlah, kau belum pulih total"**.

Setelah itu, Amara keluar untuk beberapa saat, dan Hakuren terlelap di lantai kapel utama. Saat Amara kembali, ia memeriksa keadaan Hakuren. Amara yang menyadari kalau Hakuren demam akibat lukanya, menanggalkan pakaiannya hingga kini hanya memakai selembar baju dress. Amara pun berbaring di samping Hakuren **"jangan mati, Hakuren. Kau sudah janji padaku, kan? tetaplah di sampingku"**.

Saat Amara tertidur lelap, Hakuren membuka matanya dan menerbangkan jubah Amara untuk menutupi tubuh Amara **"yes, your highness…"**.

Hakuren pun kembali tertidur, mereka berdua terlelap dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 _Amara's POV…_

* * *

" _dan perlu kau ketahui, ada orang yang tak bisa kubaca pikirannya tadi malam, berhati-hatilah saat pulang"._

 _"ada satu peristiwa aneh yang terjadi setelah pemakaman m_ _a_ _ssal. semua jenazah dimasukkan ke liang lahat sampai semua dimakamkan, jenazahnya masih ada. Tentu saja, acara ini tak diikuti putri mereka yang kehilangan ingatannya. Tapi, 13 hari setelah pemakaman massal, ada yang membongkar makam-makam tersebut, tapi hanya makam pasangan suami istri itu yang masih utuh"._

 _"tepatnya 13 hari setelah peristiwa itu, semua kuburan dari pemakaman massal itu dibongkar, dan yang hilang hanya jenazah ayah dan ibu Mary"._

 _"bukankah diberitakan kalau makam yang masih utuh itu justru hanya makam ayah dan ibu Sabrina?"._

 _"kamilah yang mengembalikan makam itu seperti sedia kala dan memberi kesaksian bahwa tak ada jenazah yang hilang._ _kalau saja kami tak tertipu oleh pria itu, peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu tak akan terjadi, dan Mary tak perlu kehilangan orang tuanya. pria itu bernama Verloren, menantu presiden terdahulu, suami nyonya Eve. Verloren dihukum mati, anggota keluarganya tak sanggup menahan malu bunuh diri. Hanya satu anggota keluarga yang tersisa, putra semata wayang Verloren, Ayanami, kepala unit Black Hawk"_

 _"uskup itu bernama Fair Kreuz dan istrinya Milla". "Sabrina!? Kenapa kau lari?". "…Teito, aku…"._

Sabrina melihat kedua telapak tangannya _"aku sudah…"_ **.**

 _"kenapa teringat masa lalu, Sabrina?"_ **.**

Sabrina menoleh ke belakang, seorang gadis yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengannya _"Mary… kau tahu kan, akulah yang menyimpan sisi lembut Amara, sedangkan kau sisi kuat Amara. Tidak sepertimu, aku tak tahan saat melihat Hakuren terluka"_ **.**

Mary duduk di samping Sabrina _"kau lupa kata-kataku? Kau memang memegang kesedihan, tapi aku memegang amarah, kau kira aku tak marah saat Hakuren terluka? Sama seperti kesedihanmu, Aku pun marah saat Hakuren terluka. Ingatlah lagi, untuk apa kita bersatu dan menjadi Amara?"_ **.**

Sabrina berbaring di tepi sungai _"di dalam hati kita ini, kita memang bebas mengekspresikan perasaan kita, ya… kau benar, sampai kita menemukan apa alasan Verloren melakukan hal itu 10 tahun yang lalu pada ibu, kita harus tetap bergerak"_.

Mary tersenyum _"benar… yang membuatku penasaran, kau ingat kan kalau kita bertatap mata dengan Ayanami saat kita kabur tadi? aku merasa kalau dia pasti tahu sesuatu"_.

 _"Hakuren… haruskah kita beritahu dia?"_.

 _"entahlah, hanya saja… itu keputusanmu sebagai salah satu sisi lembut Amara, kebijaksanaan"_.

 _"hei, kau juga punya andil, sebagai sisi kuat Amara, ketegasan"_.

 _"tunggu, kita harus bangun. Hakuren terbangun… ada aura lain selain Hakuren dan para Mutant yang kita selamatkan"_.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat Hakuren ada di depanku tengah bersiaga **"kenapa, Hakuren?"**.

 **"ada penyusup, tuan putri…"**.

Saat Hakuren memegang belati untuk melindungiku, aku berdiri **"siapa kalian? Lancang sekali… Tunjukkan diri kalian di hadapanku, sekarang?!"**.

* * *

 _Move to Hakuren's POV…_

* * *

Malam itu, aku baru saja pulang dari tempat les. Aku merasa lelah karena banyak hal yang terjadi di sekolah tadi, yah… banyak hal. Malam itu bulannya terang sekali sampai-sampai aku dapat melihat dengan jelas jalan-jalan yang tak ada penerangannya ini. Tiba-tiba, dari atap tembok orang, aku melihat muncul bayangan dari sosok misterius. Aku mendongak ke atas untuk melihat sosok misterius tersebut dan hampir tak percaya atas apa yang kulihat. Belum sempat lepas pikiranku yang mengatakan betapa indahnya sosok tersebut malam ini, kejadian ini terasa berlangsung cepat sekali. Sosok cantik itu menerkam dan menghisap darahku bak binatang buas. Gadis itu menjilat darahku yang menempel pada jemari tangan yang disertai kuku-kuku lentiknya, sorot matanya begitu liar dan tajam seperti binatang buas. Aku terbaring lemah sambl memegang leherku yang diterkamnya, menahan kesakitanku sambil menatap lekat sosoknya yang diterangi sinar bulan itu. Dengan tangan dan pipi yang terkena cipratan darahku, ia menundukkan tubuh, menyentuh wajahku sambil tersenyum.

 **"maaf, ya? Tapi, kau tidak tahu… betapa hausnya aku setelah 10 tahun tertahan oleh gadis ini"**.

Aku merasa mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan meski ia berbicara bukan dalam bahasaku.

"…apa… …maksudmu… …Sabrina?".

Setelah tersenyum misterius, dia menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku **"namaku Mary, bukan Sabrina…"**.

"…kenapa…".

Aku tak dapat melanjutkan ucapanku, detak jantungku yang semula sangat cepat terasa semakin melemah akibat banyaknya darahku yang keluar.

 **"ah, tidak lupa sebagai ucapan terima kasih, takkan kubiarkan kau mati disini…"**.

gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan menciumku, membuatku meminum darahnya. Setelah itu, gadis itu menyandarkanku di tembok.

 **"paling lambat besok, reaksinya akan muncul… terima kasih atas darahmu, ya…"**.

Gadis itu mencium keningku dan melompat ke atas tembok, menghilang di antara atap-atap rumah. Tubuhku masih terasa lemas dan aku tertidur. Saat terbangun di pagi hari, aku sudah ada di kamar.

Shuri membuka pintu kamarku "Hakuren, udah pagi?!".

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa pusing "ketok pintu dulu baru masuk…".

Shuri masuk kamarku tanpa menghiraukan ucapanku dan menghampiriku "kenapa ada darah di bajumu?! Kamu terluka?! Yang mana yang sakit?!".

"tenang dulu, dodol… ini bukan darahku…".

Setelah berganti baju, kami berdua berangkat ke sekolah. Saat hendak ke auditorium, di tengah kerumunan orang banyak aku merasa pusing dan mual. Akhirnya, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi… saat aku berada di auditorium, aku semakin merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Shuri yang melihatku sadar akan kondisiku dan mengantarku ke UKS. Saat berbaring di UKS, aku bersyukur karena Shuri membawaku keluar dari kerumunan orang tadi. Sebab, bukan hanya mual dan pusing, tapi juga rasa haus yang luar biasa dan keinginan meminum darah orang yang ada di sekitarku, terutama wangi darah perempuan perawan. Di saat aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku yang terus menuntut untuk meminum darah melawan akal sehatku sebagai manusia, Sabrina muncul di hadapanku. Tak salah lagi, dia yang mengubahku menjadi Vampire. Tepatnya, seseorang yang ada di dalam Sabrina, yang mengaku sebagai Mary. Semua semakin jelas saat aku mendengar dan melihat kejadian sejak Sabrina pergi ke gereja St. Michael juga cerita dari kakek dan nenek itu. Ini memang hanya hipotesisku, yaitu di dalam tubuh Sabrina, ada dua kepribadian. Sabrina, kepribadian yang terlahir sejak ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Hausen agar ia bisa tetap hidup normal. Yang satu lagi, Mary, kerpibadian yang menyimpan semua kenangan masa kecilnya dan terus terkurung di balik 'Sabrina'. kupikir, inilah yang paling masuk akal kalau mengingat 'Sabrina' tidak ingat masa kecilnya dan begitu 'Mary' keluar, 'Sabrina' hanya bisa menerima atau menolak kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua bukan manusia. Mengingat kondisinya sekarang, 'Amara' sebagai The Vampire Princess berhasil bangkit, berarti 'Mary' dan 'Sabrina' sudah saling menerima dan menjadi satu kepribadian yang baru, yaitu 'Amara'.

Aku terbangun karena merasakan ada aura lain, penyusup?! Aku segera bangun dan mengambil belati yang ada di dekatku.

Rupanya, Amara terbangun **"kenapa, Hakuren?"**.

 **"ada penyusup, tuan putri…".**

Amara berdiri di hadapanku sambil mengenakan jubahnya **"siapa kalian? Lancang sekali… Tunjukkan diri kalian di hadapanku, sekarang?!".**

Tak lama kemudian, muncul sepasang wanita dan pria berlutut di hadapan Amara **"maafkan kelancangan kami, karena telah mengganggu waktu istirahat anda, tuan putri. Kedatangan kami semata-mata hanya ingin menjemput anda"**.

Aku berdiri di depan Amara **"Kal, Kurena… kalian rupanya…"**.

Saat kukira Amara akan bertanya padaku siapa mereka, ternyata ia malah menyuruhku memakai bajuku (baru kusadari kalau aku telanjang dada).

Amara menatap lurus ke arah Kurena dan Kal sambil menyentuh tubuhku (jangan ngeres, cuma nempelin tangan ke dada) **"belum semuanya, kan? kalian semua, perlihatkan diri kalian di hadapanku. Perkenalkan identitas kalian satu-persatu dan beritahu maksud kedatangan kalian?!"**.

Kulihat, tatapan mata Amara yang tajam melirik ke belakang Kal dan Kurena. Dia memang berubah, terlihat berwibawa. Tunggu, belum semua, berarti… aku melihat ke arah yang dilihat Amara, akhirnya komplotan pengecut (brengsek) itu keluar semua.

* * *

 _Normal POV…_

* * *

Komplotan yang mengenakan jubah hitam itu (selain Kal dan Kurena) terdiri dari Frau, Castor, Labrador dan Teito. Dengan Castor sebagai pemimpin mereka, Castor berlutut di hadapan Amara diikuti komplotannya **"kini sudah saatnya kami melaksanakan tugas kami untuk mengakhiri misi kali ini, mengantar anda dengan selamat ke hadapan ibu kandung anda, The Queen of Vampire, Camilla de Dracula"**.

Hakuren menahan tubuh Amara yang oleng (ini akibat kehilangan banyak energi setelah menggunakan sihir serta menyembuhkan Hakuren tadi, tapi Hakuren tak tahu hal ini) **"kenapa, tuan putri?"**.

Meski Amara tetap dalam posisi berpelukan dengan Hakuren, wibawanya sebagai seorang putri tetap keluar **"tidak apa-apa… sekarang, beritahu padaku identitas kalian sebenarnya"**.

Castor dan yang lain pun mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu, ada yang menggunakan nama samaran dan juga nama asli. Frau, Vampire type Animal jenis Werewolf yang dijuluki Zehel. Labrador, Vampire type Plants yang dijuluki Profe. Kal, Vampire type Animal jenis kelelawar yang dijuluki Ea.

 **"…dan saya sendiri, Castor, nama asli saya Xin Lu. Vampire type Humanoid yang dijuluki Fest. Nama julukan yang kami sebutkan merupakan gelar yang kami dapat dari The Queen yang mempercayakan posisi selaku salah satu 07 ghost"**.

Amara duduk bersandar pada bahu Hakuren yang terus mendekapnya **"apa itu 07 ghost?"**.

 **"07 ghost adalah 7 orang kepercayaan The Queen, yang membantu The Queen dalam menjalani pemerintahannya"**.

 **"semacam menteri?"**.

 **"tepat sekali… Kal menjadi informan yang mondar-mandir dari dunia manusia ke kediaman The Queen, sementara saya, Frau dan Labrador mengawasi anda… ah, hampir lupa, sampai kapan kau bertahan dalam wujud itu, Labrador, maksudku… Ilyusha"**.

Labrador tersenyum **"ah, iya… hampir lupa".**

Setelah melepaskan kalung salib yang ada di lehernya, ia berubah menjadi wanita cantik dengan rambut hampir mencapai lantai **"sekali lagi, perkenalkan, nama asli saya Ilyusha. Istri dari Xin Lu yang mendapat julukan Profe"**.

 **"wow… ini benar-benar kejutan bagiku. lalu, siapa Kurena dan Teito sebenarnya?"**.

Kali ini Frau yang maju menjelaskan, meski awalnya ia menundukkan kepala **"mohon maaf atas kelancangan yang pernah kami lakukan, tuan putri. Kurena adalah istri Kal dan Teito, nama aslinya Tiashe, dia adalah anak kandung dari pasangan Weldestein Krom Raggs dan nyonya Millea Klein. Weldestein Krom Raggs adalah kakak dari ayah kandung anda, Fair Kreuz Raggs".**

Hakuren terperanjat **"sepupu?! Lantas untuk apa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya kemarin?!".**

" **yah, kupikir itu akan mempermudahku…"** ujar Tiashe garuk-garuk kepala.

Setelah melepas pelukan Amara, tiba-tiba Hakuren mencengkram dan menghantamkan tubuh Tiashe ke dinding **"jangan main-main, itu sama saja dengan kau mempermainkan perasaan orang?!"**.

Tiashe tersenyum sambil menggenggam lengan Hakuren yang mencengkramnya dan menatap tajam Hakuren **"jangan main-main? Itu kalimatku?!"**.

Tiba-tiba, Hakuren tersungkur di lantai akibat kesakitan **"AKH?!"**.

Tiashe membetulkan kerah bajunya **"kau pikir kau siapa? Meski kau vampire pelayan pertama yang dibuat tuan putri, kau tetap Vampire pelayan. Tak akan bisa menang dari Vampire murni. Harusnya kau sadar posisimu…"**.

 **"CUKUP SAMPAI DISITU?!"**.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan langsung keder melihat aura membunuh milik Amara yang sangat menekan. Amara berjalan perlahan mendekati Tiashe dan Hakuren **"aku tak mengizinkan adanya perbedaan status disini, apalagi penindasan. Memang benar, Vampire pelayan tak akan bisa menang melawan Vampire murni. Tapi… bagaimana dengan Vampire pelayan yang dibuat Dhampire? Asal kalian tahu, jika aku mau, aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk menghabisi semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini, sekuat itulah dia"**.

" **tapi… buktinya ia tak bisa melawanku kali ini?!"**.

 **"kali ini, hanya karena ia baru saja sekarat, jantungnya terkena serangan akibat melindungiku…"** ujar Amara membuka kancing baju yang memperlihatkan bagian lehernya dan memeluk Hakuren **"minumlah, Hakuren… jangan ragu, mulai sekarang takkan kuijinkan kau minum darah selain darahku, sampai aku mati"**.

 **"…anda benar-benar iblis, tuan putri"** sahut Hakuren menutup mata dan menghisap darah Amara. Setelah menghisap darah Amara, Hakuren berdiri, mata merahnya menatap Teito dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

Amara mengancingkan kembali baju dan jubahnya **"kalau kau ragu, kali ini buktikanlah… atau kau takut, Tiashe?"**.

Akibat provokasi Amara, Tiashe menerima tantangan itu. Dan hasilnya, Hakuren menang mutlak. Tatapan mata Hakuren terasa kosong, setelah tatapan matanya menerawang tiba-tiba Hakuren pingsan.

Xin Lu menatap heran pada Amara **"… apa anda yang mengendalikannya, tuan putri?"**.

Amara menidurkan Hakuren di pangkuannya **"wah, ide yang bagus… kenapa tidak kulakukan tadi, ya?"**.

Melihat reaksi Xin Lu dan yang lain, Amara tertawa kecil **"bisa saja, sih… tapi tadi aku hanya memberikan energy padanya melalui darahku, sebab harga dirinya tinggi… ia tak akan senang jika aku membuatnya menang karena** **a** **ku yang mengontrol semua gerakannya"**.

Frau menyalakan rokoknya **"kurasa setelah ini bocah itu akan kapok. tapi, kenapa anda lakukan ini, tuan putri?"**.

 **"kenapa, ya… saat ini aku hanya bisa bilang kalau aku tak suka dia diremehkan… tapi alasan sebenarnya terkubur padaku, saat aku meninggal sebagai manusia… kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya sekarang padahal hal itu belum lama berlalu"**.

Sementara Kurena dan Ilyusha menyembuhkan Tiashe, Amara tertidur lelap sambil bersandar di pilar. Hakuren yang tidur di pangkuan Amara mendengar semua percakapan tadi dan teringat ucapan terakhir Sabrina sebelum ia meninggal _"…apakah perasaan itu masih ada pada 'Amara'?"_.

* * *

… _ingatan, selama apapun itu, kelak akan memudar sampai menghilang bagai udara …_


	9. Chp 9 – Disturbia : Transilvania

**Summary :** Amara yang keturunan setengah Vampire setengah manusia memiliki kelebihan dibandingkan Vampire lainnya. Dhampire, itulah sebutan untuk ras Amara. Namun, yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah Hakuren dan ibu kandung Amara. Selama perjalanan, para bawahan ibunya menganggapnya aneh, sehingga Amara lebih memilih untuk bersama Hakuren. Ini wajar karena Amara memang bukan Vampire biasa, namun hal ini mengganggu bagi Amara sehingga mau tak mau Amara terus di samping Hakuren. Saat sampai di tempat ibunya, kastil Transilvania di Rumania, Amara pun berhasil bertemu dengan ibunya yang bahkan bersikap dingin padanya. Demi mencegah Hakuren yang hendak protes tentang hal ini, Amara terpaksa menceritakan kejadian 10 tahun lalu, di gereja St. Michael.

* * *

 **Note :**

"…" (Bold dialog) = bahasa Barsburg yang digunakan manusia biasa

"…" (Italic dialog) = kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam pikiran

"…" (normal dialog) = bahasa Raggs yang digunakan kaum Vampire (Mutant)

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Disturbia = Transilvania**

 **.**

 _Watch out, you might just go under_

 _Better think twice_

 _Your train of thought will be altered_

 _So if you must falter be wise_

 _Your mind's in disturbia_

 _It's like the darkness is the light_

 _Disturbia…_

 ** _._**

Tiashe terbangun, ia menahan kepalanya yang pusing sekaligus mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan.

"sudah bangun?".

Tiashe menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Hakuren yang kini bertelanjang dada sedang memanggul dua karung "…rambutmu kau potong?".

Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Tiashe, Hakuren menaruh kedua karung tersebut di dekat Amara "segini cukup, tuan putri?".

Amara membuka salah satu dari dua karung yang ternyata berisi buah-buahan "yah, paling tidak ini cukup sampai pertengahan jalan…".

Amara mengambil dua buah apel di kedua tangannya, setelah memejamkan mata tak lama kemudian kedua apel tersebut membusuk dan musnah menjadi debu. Amara dapat menghisap sari kehidupan dari suatu benda dan menjadikannya sebagai energy.

"…ini sudah siang, tadi malam kau pingsan hampir setengah hari" ujar Hakuren melirik ke arah Tiashe.

"…Hakuren, temani aku keluar, aku mau jalan-jalan dulu sebelum berangkat malam ini".

Semua vampire yang ada di ruangan ini pun terkejut atas permintaan Amara. Vampire tidak bisa keluar saat siang hari akibat sinar matahari, tetapi Amara dan Hakuren malah bisa keluar dengan leluasa.

Frau yang baru kembali ke ruang kapel memeriksa isi karung tersebut dan keheranan "apa-apaan ini? mana ada Vampire yang bisa makan makanan manusia?".

Xin Lu tersenyum melihat Amara dan Hakuren dari balik jendela "itu makanan tuan putri… sepertinya tuan putri kita memang berbeda, sesuai kata The Queen… bahkan pelayannya pun berbeda dengan kita".

Frau menautkan alis karena heran "serius?! Lalu, dimana tuan putri sekarang?".

Tiashe beranjak keluar ruangan "dia baru saja keluar bersama Hakuren, bahkan sinar matahari pun tak mempan padanya…".

Frau tersenyum sinis "lalu, kau mau kemana? Menyusul mereka?".

Tiashe menatap tajam Frau "dan sebelum itu terjadi, aku sudah jadi abu duluan, kan?".

Frau memasang barrier pada sekelilingnya "tapi nggak perlu menyerangku, kan?".

Tiashe tak mengindahkan perkataan Frau dan pergi berkeliling gereja. Sebagai Vampire murni, Tiashe memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar. Tiashe memiliki Psychokinesis, Telepati, dan Psychometry (bisa melihat masa lalu dari benda yang dipegangnya). Tentu saja, Tiashe bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di gereja St. Michael, termasuk apa yang terjadi di ruang kapel sehingga menyebabkan gereja ini ditutup.

Tiashe bersandar di pilar sambil melihat liontin berisi foto seseorang "sebentar lagi, aku kembali ke Transilvania… maafkan aku, harus meninggalkanmu… Ouka…".

* * *

Sementara itu, Amara dan Hakuren mendarat di dahan pohon, di depan sebuah bangunan.

"lalu, kenapa kita jadi ke sekolah?" ujar Hakuren berdiri di dahan pohon.

Amara duduk di dahan pohon "diam dan dengarkan saja, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku dinyatakan meninggal…".

Amara dan Hakuren menyusup ke atap sekolah dimana ada gerombolan anak nakal. Setelah menghipnotis murid-murid tersebut, Amara pun menanyakan apa saja yang terjadi sepeninggalnya. Ternyata, Hakuren, Amara dan Castor dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Frau resign dan Teito (Tiashe) yang berhenti dari sekolah kembali ke kampung halaman mereka, Labrador tidak diketahui kabarnya, dan keluarga Hausen kini dipegang oleh Seilan.

Hakuren menatap langit senja "sudah cukup?".

Amara berdiri, bayangannya menutupi matahari sore "semua murid sudah pulang, sekarang temani aku keliling sekolah".

Kilatan mata Amara membuat Hakuren hanya menghela napas "yes, your highness…".

Saat sampai di kelas, Hakuren hanya berdiri di belakang Amara, sementara Amara diam di depan jendela menatap langit sore.

"maaf, sebentar lagi sekolah ditutup…".

Amara dan Hakuren menoleh ke belakang, Ouka?!

Ouka menghampiri Amara dan Hakuren "siapa kalian berdua, dan sedang apa kalian disini?".

Sementara Hakuren waspada, Amara malah menghampiri Ouka dan tersenyum "ah, terima kasih telah memberitahu kami, dik… kami berdua alumni sekolah ini, kami kembali ke kota ini karena ada urusan pekerjaan, tapi sebentar lagi kami harus kembali…".

"hee… rupanya senpai alumni sekolah ini, maaf karena sudah mengganggu nostalgia anda berdua…" ujar Ouka sembari membungkukkan badan.

Amara pun ikut membungkukkan badan "ah, tidak apa-apa…".

Hakuren yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bisa berpikir tanpa ekspresi _"nice acting, your highness…"_.

Saat Ouka menatap lekat mereka berdua, Hakuren menautkan alis sambil waspada "kenapa, dik? Ada yang aneh pada kami?".

Ouka menggelengkan kepala "ah, tidak… maaf, hanya saja aku merasa kalau kalian berdua mirip dengan kedua temanku yang baru saja meninggal, dan aku berpikir apakah mereka berdua akan mirip dengan kalian berdua saat kami dewasa…".

Ouka menghentikan ucapannya dan berusaha menghentikan butiran air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan "lho, kenapa… maaf…".

Amara menepis air mata yang membasahi pipi Ouka "Ini bukan berarti kau cengeng, tapi karena kau sangat menyayangi mereka berdua, kan? tidak apa-apa, kalau kau ingin menangis".

Setelah Amara menundukkan kepala dan mencium kening Ouka, Ouka pun menangis di pelukan Amara. Di depan gerbang, saat hendak berpisah Ouka menjatuhkan liontin dari sakunya. Amara mengambil liontin itu dan melihat foto yang ada di dalamnya, begitu pula Hakuren.

Amara menarik napas dan melambaikan tangannya "Ouka-chan, liontinmu jatuh?!".

Ouka menoleh ke belakang dan menghampiri Amara "ah, terima kasih banyak, senpai?! Entah bagaimana kalau ini sampai hilang…".

"Ouka-chan, foto yang ada di dalam liontin itu…".

Ouka tersenyum sendu "yah, dulu dia sekelas denganku, dia sahabatku sekaligus cinta pertamaku, tapi dia mencintai orang lain… tadi aku sempat cerita kalau ada temanku yang baru saja meninggal, Sabrina dan Hakuren… karena kematian Sabrina, kekasihnya, ia pindah sekolah ke kampung halamannya bersama kakaknya, sekarang aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana kabarnya…".

Hakuren menepuk kepala Ouka "kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini, meskipun berat… lagipula, pepatah mengatakan kalau cinta pertama seringkali tak terbalaskan…".

Amara menggandeng tangan Hakuren "apa itu berlaku padamu juga, Ren?".

Hakuren memalingkan pandangannya dengan wajah memerah "aku tak perlu menjawabnya…".

Ouka memiringkan kepala "senpai, apa kalian berdua suami istri? Soalnya, atmosfer yang ada di antara kalian berdua sangat serasi…".

Amara dan Hakuren speechless dan saling bertatapan.

Amara pun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Ouka "yah, bisa dibilang ini karena kami selalu bersama sejak masa sekolah, ada istilah cinta akan timbul karena terbiasa, kan?".

Sebelum mereka berpisah, Ouka menyadari satu hal "senpai, kenapa anda tahu namaku, padahal… aku tidak menyebutkan namaku sama sekali…".

Hakuren mulai waspada sementara Amara menyuruh Hakuren untuk diam.

Amara menatap Ouka dan menghipnotisnya "dengar, hari ini kau pulang sendirian saat sore hari. Begitu sampai di rumah kau langsung masuk ke kamarmu dan tidur karena kau merasa lelah sekali. Kau pun bermimpi dan pertemuanmu dengan kami berdua hanyalah mimpi. mengerti?".

Ouka yang pandangannya menerawang menganggukkan kepala "…aku mengerti, aku sudah pulang ke rumah dan ini semua hanya mimpi".

Amara tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Ouka "bagus, sekarang pulanglah dan tidur…".

Saat kembali ke gereja St. Michael, Hakuren mulai bertanya "apa tadi anda memang berencana untuk menghipnotis Ouka?".

Amara tersenyum sendu "yah, dia tak boleh terlibat lebih jauh… karena dunia kita dengannya sudah berbeda, kan? lebih baik begini…".

Hakuren tak menyangkal argument Amara, karena ini memang yang terbaik mengingat keselamatan Ouka.

"oh, iya… padahal tadi kau tidak perlu waspada seperti itu, karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan… lagipula, kalaupun ada yang merasa mengenal kita, bukankah kita bisa berkelit dengan penampilan kita yang berubah drastis ini?".

Mendengar ucapan Amara, Hakuren memperhatikan perubahan pada penampilan Amara dan dirinya. Memang, jika dibandingkan dulu, jika ada yang melihat mereka yang sekarang orang itu pasti akan mengira mereka orang lain. jika ada yang melihat mereka berdua sekarang, mereka akan melihat Amara sebagai wanita dewasa dengan rambut lurus selutut dengan mata merah, dan Hakuren yang berambut pendek dengan tubuh pria dewasa.

Amara pun melanjutkan ucapannya "lain kali, kau tidak perlu waspada seperti tadi kalau ada orang yang mungkin mengenal kita… aku mengerti bagaimana kecemasanmu, karena itulah kau memotong pendek rambutmu, kan?".

Hakuren memegang poninya yang masih seperti sedia kala "yah, kusisakan poniku agar tidak sama dengan Shuri…".

Amara menghampiri Hakuren dan menyentuh tengkuk Hakuren "nanti, kalau kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan kita… rambutmu, panjangkan lagi…".

Hakuren terdiam sesaat sampai Amara melepaskan sentuhannya "…yes, your highness".

Saat Amara berpaling dari Hakuren, Hakuren melihat bahaya yang datang "AMARA?!".

* * *

"lamaa…. Mereka berdua kemana, sih? jalan berdua aja… udah malam gini, laper…" ujar Frau bersandar di balkon sembari menatap bulan.

"tahan aja pake rokok, biasanya juga gitu kan?" ujar Tiashe sembari bergelantung di atas Frau.

Frau menyalakan rokoknya "malam seperti ini membuatku jadi haus darah… kenapa juga mereka berdua belum pulang sampai sekarang?"

Tiashe turun dari atas "tahu, pergi berdua aja…".

"cemburu?" sahut Frau.

Tiashe menatap tajam Frau "bukan?! Malam ini kita berangkat, tapi kalau yang ditunggu belum kembali gimana kita mau berangkat? Apa mereka berdua lupa waktu karena selalu bersama?".

Xin Lu mengelus kepala Ilyusha yang duduk di pangkuannya "yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tuan putri pasti membutuhkan pelayannya… jadi wajar saja kalau mereka selalu bersama".

"siapa yang selalu bersama?".

Semua vampire menoleh ke arah Amara dan Hakuren yang baru saja masuk. Hakuren melemparkan seekor beruang yang ia bawa ke lantai "yang barusan bilang lapar, kami cuma dapat ini…".

"yah, setelah aku makan sebentar, giliranmu Hakuren" ujar Amara meminum sedikit darah dari beruang itu.

Setelah itu, Amara menyodorkan beruang tersebut pada yang lain dan meminta Hakuren ikut dengannya.

"kalian dari mana?" tanya Tiashe.

Hakuren tersenyum sinis "apa urusannya denganmu?".

"Hakuren, waktunya makan~".

Mendengar panggilan Amara, Hakuren langsung menghampirinya "aku datang, tuan putri…".

Tiashe menyusul dan melihat Hakuren dan Amara masuk ke ruangan sebelah. Saat Tiashe mengintip apa yang terjadi, Amara membuka kancing bajunya yang memperlihatkan tengkuk lehernya. Hakuren pun memeluk Amara dari belakang dan menghisap darah Amara. Tiashe tertegun, Hakuren yang menyadari keberadaan Tiashe menjentikkan jarinya sehingga pintu terbuka lebar.

Melihat Tiashe terdiam di depan pintu, Amara hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sementara Hakuren membersihkan mulutnya "lain kali, jangan ganggu waktu makan orang lain… kau juga pasti kesal kalau waktu makanmu terganggu, kan?".

Belum sempat Tiashe melontarkan satu kata pun, Hakuren menjentikkan jarinya sehingga pintu kembali tertutup dengan keras. Setelah selesai memberi makan Hakuren, Amara pun tertidur.

Hakuren yang baru saja keluar sempat heran karena tiba-tiba Amara diam dan memeriksa keadaannya "tuan putri, kita berangkat sekarang… tuan putri? Yah, ternyata tidur…".

Hakuren pun membopong Amara keluar. Di luar, yang lain sudah menunggu. Mereka terus melakukan perjalanan saat malam, sedangkan saat siang mereka berteduh di dalam gedung karena Vampire memang tidak bisa kena sinar matahari, kan? (walau sepertinya hal ini tak berlaku pada Hakuren dan Amara). Malam ini, mereka menyalakan api unggun dan mengadakan rapat.

Amara duduk dan bersandar di pangkuan Hakuren "lalu, bisa kau jelaskan padaku soal tempat tujuan kita, Xin Lu?".

Ilyusha bersandar pada Xin Lu yang mengelus-elus rambutnya, Xin Lu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Amara "suatu kehormatan, tuan putri…".

Tempat yang akan menjadi datangi adalah Transilvania di Rumania, tempat berkumpulnya para Vampire dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Wajar saja, mengingat Camilla De Dracule, ibu kandung Amara atau The Queen of Vampire mendirikan sekolah yang bertempat di kastil Transilvania setelah menggulingkan para tetua.

"tunggu, menggulingkan? Memangnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah aku terpisah dengan ibuku?".

Setelah itu, Xin Lu menceritakan bahwa setelah memastikan kalau Amara aman di keluarga Hausen, ibunya menemui para tetua, bisa dibilang sekumpulan sesepuh di dunia Vampire. Tanpa disangka, kekuatan ibu Amara sangat kuat sehingga bisa mengalahkan para tetua saat ibu Amara yang hendak dihukum mati karena telah kawin lari dengan manusia. Mengingat kedudukan ibu Amara sebagai satu-satunya cucu dari bangsawan Count Dracule, akhirnya ibu Amara diangkat menjadi ratu. Ibu Amara juga yang menambahkan 07 ghost dalam sistem pemerintahannya, dimana 07 ghost terdiri dari 7 orang pilihan ibu Amara untuk membantunya menjalankan pemerintahan.

"The Queen mendirikan sekolah di kastil Transilvania, yaitu Vampire Academy. Hanya para Vampire yang bisa masuk ke kelas malam, sedangkan kelas siang hari hanya berisi para manusia yang merupakan penduduk setempat. Tentunya, anda akan diminta untuk ikut bersekolah di Vampire Academy, identitas anda sebagai penerus The Queen akan disembunyikan sementara waktu, tuan putri…".

Amara dan Hakuren bertatapan sejenak, kemudian Amara menatap Xin Lu "Xin Lu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika diminta sekolah lagi, tapi bisakah kau sertakan Hakuren bersamaku? Aku membutuhkannya, untuk melayaniku sepenuhnya…".

Sementara Vampire lain menatap heran, Xin Lu hanya tersenyum "itu hal yang mudah. Bisa diatur…".

Amara menghampiri Xin Lu dan mencium kening Xin Lu "thank you…".

Sementara Xin Lu seperti membeku, Vampire yang lain kaget bukan main akibat tindakan spontan Amara barusan.

"tuan putri…".

Amara menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Hakuren yang barusan memanggilnya tengah bermuka masam. Amara pun menyentuh pipi Hakuren "hihihi… jangan pasang wajah begitu, lebih baik sekarang kau bantu aku naik ke atas pohon, kita tidur…".

Hakuren pun menghela napas, kemudian membopong Amara "pegangan erat-erat, tuan putri…".

Sinar rembulan menerangi tempat Amara dan Hakuren bernaung.

"…tuan putri, kenapa anda memintaku ikut masuk sekolah?".

"soal Vampire Academy? Pikirkanlah, Hakuren… berbagai jenis Vampire dari seluruh penjuru dunia berkumpul di Transilvania, apa alasan ibuku meminta aku, putrinya yang bermasalah sebagai Vampire menemuinya dan masuk ke sekolah buatannya sebagai murid biasa?".

"kalau dipikir, memang aneh… saat ini, hanya satu yang bisa kukatakan, aku merasa kalau di sekolah nanti akan ada yang terjadi… maka dari itu, aku bersyukur saat anda memintaku ikut masuk sekolah".

Amara tersenyum dan mencium pipi Hakuren "bodoh, tanpa itu pun, aku memang berniat meminta mereka agar kau ikut sekolah bersamaku. Mulai sekarang, tetaplah di sampingku…".

"…yes, your highness" ujar Hakuren sembari mencium Amara.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tertidur di atas pohon.

Sementara yang lain berusaha menyadarkan Xin Lu, Tiashe melihat Amara yang duduk di pangkuan Hakuren yang duduk di dahan pohon "kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Sabrina…".

Jika menggunakan waktu manusia, akan makan waktu berhari-hari untuk sampai di Rumania dengan jalan darat. Tapi, karena para Vampire bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, pada malam ketiga mereka hampir sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah terbang selama beberapa menit, mereka mendarat di tanah Rumania. Tentunya untuk menghemat waktu, para wanita digendong oleh para pria (Kurena digendong Kal, Ilyusha digendong Xin Lu, dan Amara digendong Hakuren). Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah reruntuhan yang ada di dekat kastil Transilvania.

"jadi, apa kita sudah sampai?" ujar Amara yang diturunkan Hakuren.

Xin Lu memakaikan kerudung dan cadar pada Amara "tolong sembunyikan wajah anda, karena warga kompleks istana belum banyak yang tahu fakta tentang anda sebagai keturunan langsung The Queen ada disini…".

"dan sampai kapan hal ini akan berlangsung?" tanya Hakuren yang langsung memeluk Amara.

"kira-kira seminggu sampai 2 minggu dari sekarang, kami sedang menunggu para bangsawan Vampire yang menitipkan anak mereka untuk bersekolah di Vampire Academy. Sementara ini, anda akan ditempatkan di asrama bersama para murid Vampire Academy" sahut Frau yang baru kembali.

Tak lama kemudian, Tiashe muncul sambil membawa berkas "kupikir, tidak akan makan waktu sampai 2 minggu, sebab sebagian besar bangsawan Vampire yang diundang sudah datang".

"eng… maaf, lantas apa hubungannya denganku yang dimasukkan ke Vampire Academy sebagai siswi pindahan biasa?" tanya Amara.

"jika semua bangsawan Vampire sudah berkumpul, akan diadakan pesta Halloween, yang memang diadakan setahun sekali. Dalam acara Halloween ini, The Queen akan mengumumkan identitasmu yang selama ini disembunyikan. Jadi, sebelum itu terjadi, tolong jangan membuat masalah yang tidak perlu. Untukmu, Hakuren… kontrol tenagamu" jawab Tiashe.

"yah, aku bisa mengerti, sebagai newborn tenagamu memang gila-gilaan kalau dibandingkan Vampire biasa… kalau kau tidak bisa mengontrolnya, akan kutekan, jadi kau tenang saja…" sahut Amara sambil memeluk Hakuren.

Frau mulai merokok lagi "satu lagi, tolong jaga sikap anda yang satu ini, tuan putri…".

"maaf, yang ini kebutuhan…" sahut Amara sambil membuka kancing baju bagian lehernya.

Setelah meminta yang lain untuk tidak melihat, Hakuren pun menghisap darah Amara.

 _"cara makan dia nggak bisa diganti, apa?"_ pikir Tiashe.

"maaf saja kalau cara makanku begini, tapi aku tak diperbolehkan minum darah selain darah tuan putri atau darah hewan" sahut Hakuren sembari membersihkan mulutnya.

"kau… membaca pikiranku?!" sahut Tiashe.

Frau menautkan alis "tunggu, kenapa kau…".

Frau menghentikan pertanyaannya saat Hakuren menunjuk Amara.

Hakuren pun tersenyum sinis "Vampire pelayan harus mengikuti apapun yang diperintahkan oleh majikannya, bukan?".

Saat mereka masuk ke ballroom kastil, ada seorang wanita yang menegur dari lantai 2 "siapa di situ?".

Melihat wanita itu, semua Vampire yang mendampingi Amara dan Hakuren langsung memberi hormat. Wanita itu menuruni tangga, menghampiri Amara dan Hakuren. Hanya dengan melihat penampilannya, Hakuren langsung tahu kalau wanita itu adalah The Queen of Vampire, ibu kandung Amara, Camilla de Dracule.

Amara membuka kerudung dan cadarnya "…ibu?".

Camilla tidak memberikan respon apapun, ia hanya berjalan melalui Amara "…lekas bawa dia ke kamarnya dan menghadaplah ke ruanganku, para 07 ghost".

Setelah mengantarkan Amara dan Hakuren ke kamar asrama, para 07 ghost menghadap The Queen. Sampai di kamar mereka, Hakuren membantu Amara untuk beres-beres. Karena tak ada Vampire yang mengawasi mereka, Amara dan Hakuren kembali seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu setelah Amara bangkit.

"dingin sekali sikapnya… apa ia benar-benar ibu kandungmu?" tanya Hakuren dengan nada sinis.

Amara tak langsung menjawab, ia berbaring di ranjang sambil menutupi matanya "wajar saja, Hakuren… selain karena kami berdua sudah tak saling kontak selama 10 tahun, aku sudah menduga kalau reaksi ibu akan dingin padaku…".

Hakuren menghampiri Amara "…apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perkataanmu kemarin?".

Sambil mengubah posisi di atas ranjang, Amara melirik Hakuren "yang mana?".

Hakuren duduk di samping Amara "kata-katamu …putrinya yang bermasalah sebagai Vampire, apa maksudmu?".

Amara menarik tubuh Hakuren sehingga Hakuren terbaring di atas ranjang.

Amara berbaring di atas tubuh Hakuren "kau… lupa? Aku ini apa? ayahku manusia, sedangkan ibuku Vampire… kalau kau memang belum tahu, akan kuberi tahu sekarang… aku…".

* * *

"Dhampire?" ucap Xin Lu, Frau dan Tiashe bersamaan.

The Queen menyilangkan tangannya sembari duduk di kursi "benar, ras yang akan menjadi makhluk abadi, yang tak mempan dengan salib, sinar matahari, belati perak atau benda berunsur perak, bawang putih, bahkan air suci. Dengan konsekuensi, dia tak bisa meminum darah manusia dan hanya bisa mengisi energy dengan meminum darah binatang atau makan makanan manusia dengan cara menghisap sari atau energy kehidupan dari makanan manusia itu… kalian pasti pernah melihatnya melakukannya, kan?".

"tapi… darimana anda tahu soal Dhampire, your highness?" tanya Xin Lu.

The Queen mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul berornamen berwarna hitam, yang anehnya halamannya kosong "dari buku ini… buku ini adalah buku dunia hitam… seperti kalian lihat, halaman buku ini kosong, karena buku ini memang baru ada tulisannya saat ada orang yang menyentuh buku ini dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan pada buku ini, setiap pertanyaan yang kau pikirkan akan terjawab oleh buku ini… berkat buku ini pulalah, aku bisa mengetahui kalau para tetua hendak menghukum mati aku yang baru kembali dan mengalahkan mereka 10 tahun yang lalu… tapi, sebelum kau mengajukan pertanyaan, ada mantera yang harus kau sebutkan, jika tidak buku ini hanya akan menjadi buku kosong di tanganmu…".

"ini mengejutkan… lalu, anda akan mewariskan buku itu pada nona Amara?" tanya Frau.

The Queen tersenyum sinis "tergantung… jika dia memang pantas sebagai penerusku, tentu akan kuwariskan kursi Ratu selanjutnya padanya… untuk itulah, aku memerintahkan kalian agar ia dimasukkan ke Vampire Academy sebagai siswi pindahan biasa, kan? kurasa, sampai saat pesta Halloween cukup… Tiashe, sebagai sepupunya sekaligus keponakanku, bisakah kau mengawasi Amara selama ia di Vampire Academy?".

Tiashe mengiyakan permintaan The Queen, mengingat The Queen Camillla masih keluarganya meski sebenarnya ia enggan berurusan lebih jauh dengan Amara (karena Hakuren).

* * *

"ini mengejutkanku… tapi bukan berarti itu bisa jadi alasan untuknya bersikap dingin padamu, kan?" ujar Hakuren sembari menyingkir dari sisi Amara dan beranjak dari ranjang.

Sebagai majikan Hakuren, Amara dapat merasakan apa yang dipikirkan Vampire pelayannya "tunggu… Hakuren, kau mau apa?".

Hakuren berhenti di depan pintu dan menatap Amara "sudah jelas, kan? menemui ibumu untuk protes langsung padanya…".

Dengan psychokinesis miliknya, Amara menarik tubuh Hakuren sehingga Hakuren terpental dan mendarat di atas ranjang.

Amara naik ke atas tubuh Hakuren dan menahan kedua tangan Hakuren "ibuku bersikap dingin padaku karena ia membenciku, dan aku terima itu… wajar saja, kan? karena akulah yang membunuh ayah kandungku sendiri…".

Hakuren terbelalak dan bangun "…apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?".

Amara menutup matanya sambil bersandar di dada Hakuren "sebelum kematian 'Sabrina'… ingatanku samar-samar sehingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke gereja St. Michael, dan aku ingat semuanya… yang membunuh pasukan yang menyerang ayah dan ibuku, juga yang menghisap habis darah ayahku adalah aku sendiri… mengerti? Wajar kan, kalau ibuku bersikap dingin padaku… aku tidak keberatan dibenci oleh ibuku…".

Hakuren memeluk erat Amara, mencium keningnya dan menatap Amara sambil menyentuh pipi Amara "kau... bisa menangis?".

Amara hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu tersenyum sendu "…air mataku sudah kering, sejak aku menjadi Vampire sepertinya aku tak bisa menangis".

"apa ada yang bisa kulakukan saat ini?" tanya Hakuren.

"…tetaplah di sampingku, dekap aku sampai pagi" ujar Amara tersenyum sambil membuka bajunya.

"…baiklah" sahut Hakuren tersenyum, kemudian menarik selimut setelah membuka baju.

* * *

"lalu, karena aku Vampire pelayan yang kau buat, apakah aku akan seperti kau?" ujar Hakuren yang memegang kening Amara.

Amara yang berbaring di atas lengan Hakuren mendekatkan diri "entahlah… setelah kau jadi Vampire, memang kau pernah minum darah manusia?".

Hakuren mengingat sejak ia berubah menjadi Vampire "kalau kuingat lagi sekarang, aku memang pernah minum darah yang disodorkan para peneliti itu, tapi itu darah binatang… hanya saja, aku merasa kalau aroma darah anggota Black Hawk yang melawan kita saat itu menggoda, membuatku ingin meminum darah mereka".

Amara mengingat kembali kejadian saat mereka melarikan para Mutant dan sesaat sebelum kematian 'Sabrina', Amara pun duduk sembari menutupi tubuhnya dengan ujung selimut "tunggu, kalau kuingat lagi… saat kita melarikan para mutant dari laboratorium, setelah kau pingsan aku menghisap darah pria yang menyerangmu… kenapa aku tidak memuntahkan darah pria itu sementara aku memuntahkan darahmu saat 'Sabrina' meninggal?".

Hakuren teringat saat ia menemui Amara yang baru saja bangkit "sebentar, di gereja St. Raphael, bukannya kau juga meminum darah dua Vampire yang ingin memangsamu? Setelah itupun, kau tidak memuntahkan darah mereka…".

Amara dan Hakuren pun sampai pada satu kesimpulan, bahwa Amara hanya bisa meminum darah binatang dan darah Vampire.

"tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata kau bisa minum darah manusia juga?".

"masalahnya, itu tidak mungkin… kalau aku minum darah manusia, pasti akan kumuntahkan karena darah manusia yang mengalir di tubuhku menolak untuk minum darah manusia. Selain karena aku tidak merasa bergairah untuk meminum darah manusia meski aku bisa mencium aroma darah mereka yang wangi, buktinya darahmu kumuntahkan saat kematian 'Sabrina' dan saat kita bertemu Ouka".

"…kalau begitu, ada kemungkinan kalau sebenarnya anggota Black Hawk adalah Vampire.. dan dengan kata lain, aroma darah manusia kalah jauh dibandingkan aroma darah Vampire sehingga di lidah dan hidung kita darah Vampire memang lebih nikmat, kan?" ujar Hakuren sembari bertopang dagu.

Amara mendorong Hakuren sehingga mereka berdua kembali berbaring di atas ranjang.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Hakuren menyadari satu hal "tunggu… jika benar begitu, bukankah ini gawat?".

"…Vampire Academy, yang pastinya dipenuhi oleh para Vampire akan menjadi tempat bersekolah kita berdua yang haus akan darah Vampire ketimbang darah manusia, begitu? wah, gawat…" ujar Amara sambil bertopang dagu.

"yah, kondisi kita saat ini gawat sekali, tapi kita tidak kelihatan seperti itu, ya…" sahut Hakuren santai.

Amara memakai kembali gaun tidurnya "sudahlah, intinya kita akan masuk bersama besok malam sebagai siswa pindahan, aku bisa mengontrol rasa hausku, tapi kau… sebagai newborn, ini akan jadi hal yang sulit bagimu, apa sebaiknya masuk sekolahnya ditunda dulu?".

Hakuren kembali memakai bajunya "jangan… ini perintah ibumu, lagipula kalau kita menghindari ini, bagaimana kita menghadapi hal yang lebih dari ini? jika ada apa-apa, lumpuhkan saja aku… kau bisa, kan?".

Amara menarik selimut "tentu saja… aku bisa mengontrolmu sepenuhnya jika aku mau, tapi kau juga harus berusaha… ini perintah, mengerti?".

Hakuren ikut naik ke ranjang Amara dan menarik selimut "yes, your highness…".

* * *

… _Cinta Pertama Seringkali Takkan Terbalaskan …_


	10. Chp 10 - Disturbia : Vampire Academy

**Summary :** Amara dan Hakuren dimasukkan ke dalam Vampire Academy, sekolah tempat berkumpulnya para Vampire dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Karena ingin melihat bagaimana perilaku putrinya, Amara pun dimasukkan sebagai siswa/i pindahan biasa (bersama Hakuren). karena menghormati ibunya dan mengingat peringatan Tiashe, akhirnya Amara menahan diri saat digoda para siswa lain yang tertarik pada penampilan Amara (meski untungnya Hakuren melindunginya). Ini tak bisa dipungkiri mengingat Amara putri semata wayang The Queen of Vampire, Camilla de Dracule yang juga dikenal karena kecantikannya. Akibat salah satu siswa yang agresif, Amara yang juga mewarisi sifat haus darah ibunya tak dapat menahan hasratnya, sehingga sisi buas Hakuren dan Amara keluar.

* * *

 **Note :**

"…" (Bold dialog) = bahasa Barsburg yang digunakan manusia biasa

"…" (Italic dialog) = kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam pikiran

"…" (normal dialog) = bahasa Raggs yang digunakan kaum Vampire (Mutant)

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 – Disturbia = Vampire Academy**

 **.**

 _Throw on your break lights_

 _We're in the city of wonder_

 _Ain't gonna play nice_

 _It's a thief in the night_

 _To come and grab you_

 _It can creep up inside you_

 _And consume you_

 _A disease of the mind_

 _It can control you_

 _It's too close for comfort (oh)_

 ** _._**

Keesokan malamnya, pukul 7 malam kelas telah dimulai.

"di Vampire Academy ini ada tiga kelas yang dibagi menjadi enam ranking. Spesifikasi kelas dilihat berdasarkan garis keturunan, kecerdasan dan kekuatan mereka. Keenam kelas ini sendiri terdiri dari kelas E, D, C, B, A, dan S. Pembagian kelas dilihat dari tahun, jadi kelas disini disebut sebagai tahun pertama hingga tahun ketiga" ucap Kal menjelaskan.

"seperti universitas saja…" sahut Hakuren.

Amara melihat sekeliling "lalu, kami akan dibawa ke kelas mana?".

"anda akan dimasukkan ke kelas tahun pertama ranking S… kita sampai" sahut Kal.

Setelah Kal berbicara sebentar dengan guru yang masuk saat ini, Kal menyerahkan Amara dan Hakuren pada guru itu.

"baiklah, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru… silahkan masuk…".

Hakuren masuk duluan diikuti Amara, seisi kelas riuh saat mereka berdua masuk, bisa dibilang karena penampilan mereka berdua yang cukup berbeda dengan para murid di kelas. Sebelumnya Amara sudah meminta Hakuren untuk duduk di sampingnya, sehingga Amara pun duduk bersama Hakuren di bangku yang kosong meski banyak murid lelaki yang meminta agar Amara duduk di samping mereka. Saat jam istirahat, salah satu siswa memukul meja Amara yang sedang membaca buku bersama Hakuren.

"yo, namamu tadi… Amara, ya? Kalian berdua ada hubungan apa?".

"…maksudmu?" sahut Amara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

Anak itu menyambar buku Amara "sombong amat, paling nggak tatap lawan bicaramu, dong?!".

Hakuren berdiri dan mengambil kembali buku itu "sebelum mengoreksi perilaku orang lain, lihat dulu kelakuanmu sendiri yang nggak sopan…".

Anak itu mencengkram kerah leher Hakuren "apa katamu?! Ngajak kelahi!".

"aku nggak bilang gitu, kan? hanya saja, sejak kapan orang yang mengambil milik orang lain bisa disebut sopan?" sahut Hakuren menepis tangan anak itu.

Amara berdiri sambil menutup mata "cukup?!".

Saat Amara membuka matanya, ia menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Hakuren dan anak itu "tidak seharusnya kau terprovokasi, Hakuren… lalu kau, sebutkan saja keperluanmu karena aku tidak suka basa-basi".

"pandangan matamu sangat menusuk, nona… tapi kecantikanmu tetap memikat semua laki-laki yang ada di kelas ini. perkenalkan, namaku Bradley dari keluarga bangsawan Ramsbotton. langsung saja, maukah kau berdansa bersamaku di pesta dansa?".

Saat Bradley mengulurkan tangannya, Amara yang diam tanpa ekspresi akhirnya buka mulut "…hah?".

"lho, kau tidak tahu? dalam pesta Halloween yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi ada pesta dansa, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu menjadi pasanganku… tentunya kau tidak akan menolak pesonaku, kan?" ujar Bradley sambil menyibak rambutnya.

"…memang, mengesankan sekali".

Mendengar ucapan Amara, Hakuren menyentuh bahu Amara "tu… Amara?!".

Setelah memberi kode pada Hakuren untuk diam, Amara tersenyum "yang kumaksud mengesankan adalah caramu mengajakku, dan suatu kehormatan bagiku menerima ajakanmu…".

Hakuren mengerutkan kening dan Bradley tersenyum.

"tapi, maaf… karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima dia sebagai pasangan dansaku" ujar Amara sambil memegang tangan Hakuren yang ada di bahunya.

Tentu saja seisi kelas pun riuh.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Bradley, Amara menggandeng tangan Hakuren "ayo, Hakuren… waktunya bubar kelas".

Sementara Bradley mematung, Hakuren dan Amara keluar kelas. Bradley yang merasa malu karena tawa teman sekelas, segera menyusul Amara.

"apa jadinya kalau kau tadi menyebutku tuan putri di depan mereka, dasar bodoh…".

"…maaf, tadi memang hampir saja, aku akan lebih hati-hati".

"lalu? kau kira aku akan menerima ajakannya?".

Melihat Amara yang bertanya padanya sambil tersenyum, Hakuren pun memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah "…tanpa bertanya, kau tahu jawabanku, kan? menyebalkan sekali".

Amara tertawa kecil, dan saat di depan kamar Amara mereka memeriksa apakah ada orang lain di sekeliling mereka. Setelah memastikan kondisi aman, mereka berdua masuk ke kamar.

Amara membuka kerah bajunya dan memeluk Hakuren "kau bisa makan sekarang".

Sambil bersandar di dinding, Amara hanya memeluk Hakuren sementara Hakuren meminum darahnya.

Setelah selesai, Amara hampir terjatuh. Hakuren menahan tubuh Amara "ada apa? tiba-tiba…".

Amara memegang kepalanya "tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing…".

Akhirnya Hakuren membopong Amara dan meletakkan Amara di atas ranjang "bertahanlah…".

Hakuren menggenggam tangan Amara dan menyalurkan energinya pada Amara. Melihat rona wajah Amara yang membaik, Hakuren mengelus-elus kepala Amara "seharusnya kau bilang, kalau kau kekurangan energy… tidurlah, akan kutemani sampai kau tidur, setelah itu baru aku kembali ke kamarku".

Amara menarik lengan baju Hakuren yang duduk di tepi ranjang "…maaf, merepotkanmu".

Hakuren menepuk kening Amara "seperti bukan kau saja… kau itu ya, tuan putri yang poker face, berkepala dingin dan berharga diri tinggi layaknya wanita dewasa… atau tuan putri yang manja, manis, dan egois seperti anak kecil… yang mana dirimu yang sebenarnya?".

Amara tersenyum "kalau kubilang keduanya?".

Hakuren pun tersenyum geli sambil mengelus-elus kepala Amara "apa-apaan itu? kepribadian ganda, dong?!".

Sesaat sebelum tertidur, Amara menatap lembut Hakuren "aku jadi ingat, sebelum aku tertidur kadang ayahku juga suka mengelus-elus kepalaku seperti ini…".

Saat Amara tertidur, Hakuren mencium kening Amara "good night, your highness…".

Hakuren keluar dari kamar Amara dan melompat ke pertigaan lorong "sedang apa kau disini, Bradley?".

Bradley menunjuk Hakuren "kau, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?".

Hakuren melewati Bradley dengan cueknya.

Karena naik darah, Bradley pun meneriaki Hakuren "kau?! Lihat saja, akan kubuat gadis itu jatuh ke pelukanku, dengan cara apapun!?".

Hakuren berhenti, lalu menatap tajam Bradley sambil tersenyum sinis "heh… coba saja, kalau kau memang punya nyali yang besar, itupun kalau dia mau jatuh ke pelukanmu".

* * *

Keesokan malamnya, Hakuren dan Bradley berhadapan sampai terasa percikan api di antara mereka. Bradley mengulurkan tangannya "yo, makasih ya yang kemarin…".

"ah, sama-sama…".

Andai saja tidak ada guru yang masuk, mungkin akan benar-benar terjadi kebakaran.

Amara yang sempat heran karena tumben-tumbennya Bradley menegur Hakuren pun bertanya saat mereka berdua ada di kamar Amara "ada apa di antara kalian berdua?".

Hakuren tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya mengelus kepala Amara sambil duduk di samping Amara "tidak ada apa-apa, anggap saja ini sebagai persaingan yang biasa terjadi di antara laki-laki".

Amara yang tidak mengerti maksud Hakuren mendorong Hakuren ke atas ranjang dan naik ke tubuh Hakuren "ayo bilang, atau tidak akan kubiarkan kau keluar kamarku malam ini…".

Melihat Amara yang tersenyum menggoda dengan mata penasaran, Hakuren pun mengelus pipi Amara "kau itu, dasar egois…".

Setelah memperlihatkan ingatannya, Hakuren membalikkan tubuh Amara dan posisi berbalik dimana Amara yang terbaring di ranjang.

Amara hanya menatap Hakuren "…Hakuren? kenapa?".

"aku tak berniat menyerahkanmu padanya, tapi paling tidak panggillah namaku saat terjadi sesuatu, karena sudah tugasku untuk melayanimu, kan?".

Setelah mereka berdua berciuman selama beberapa saat, Hakuren kembali ke kamarnya.

Berbagai upaya dilakukan Bradley untuk mendapatkan Amara, tapi gagal karena Amara selalu menempel pada Hakuren (lebih tepatnya Hakuren yang nempel pada Amara dan menghalangi Bradley). Saat jam istirahat, tak seperti biasanya kali ini Amara seorang diri tanpa ditemani Hakuren.

"tumben sendirian, mana anjing penjagamu?".

Amara mendongak sesaat dan kembali melihat bukunya "kalau yang kau maksud Hakuren, ia kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil buku yang tertinggal… kalau tidak ada keperluan lain, tinggalkan aku sendiri, Bradley…".

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Amara, Bradley menggenggam tangan Amara "sekali lagi, kuminta kau menjadi pasanganku dalam pesta dansa dalam pesta Halloween yang akan diadakan lusa, nona…".

Saat hendak mencium punggung tangan Amara, kaki seseorang mendarat di atas kepala Bradley "bagaimana jika sebuah tendangan untuk setiap perbuatanmu yang kurang ajar pada Amara, Bradley? Kurasa ini harga yang pantas, bukan?".

Amara membersihkan tangannya dan berdiri, lalu Amara mencengkram kerah baju Hakuren "kau lama, jadinya aku diganggu, kan?".

Hakuren mengelus-elus kepala Amara "iya, maaf ya… lain kali, mungkin lebih baik kau ikut aku keluar kelas daripada diganggu serangga lain…".

Merasa kesal dan panas atas apa yang ia lihat, Bradley pun berdiri "cukup, lawan aku sekarang juga?!".

"memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" sahut Hakuren yang menyuruh Amara menjauh.

"kau pasti tahu, ini kelas S?! nama tiap kelas diambil dari spesialisasi yang dimiliki tiap vampire?! Kalau kelas A dipenuhi para vampire yang memiliki kemampuan membunuh untuk menjadi Assassin, maka kelas S (Supernatural) ini hanya bisa dimasuki vampire yang memiliki kekuatan gaib?!".

"hee… lalu apa kemampuanmu?" tanya Amara yang duduk di atas mejanya sementara semua teman sekelasnya sudah merapat ke dinding.

Hakuren menatap Amara dan berbicara via telepati _"sudah kubilang, menjauh kan?"_.

 _"aku ingin melihat dari dekat, apa hakmu mengaturku?"_ sahut Amara via telepati sambil tersenyum.

Hakuren hanya menghela napas sambil menundukkan kepala _"ya ampun, aku tahu kau memang egois, tapi sampai di saat seperti ini…"._

 _"sudahlah, fokus di depanmu…"_.

Mendengar peringatan Amara, Hakuren melihat ke depan, dimana Bradley melayangkan meja di kelas.

"terimalah ini!?" sahut Bradley yang menerbangkan meja-meja tersebut ke arah Hakuren.

Meja-meja tersebut ditangkis atau ditangkap oleh Hakuren lalu diterbangkan ke posisi semula.

Amara bertepuk tangan melihat semua meja tersebut kembali ke posisi awal "wah, tertata dengan rapi… hahaha?!".

"malah ketawa, lagi…" sahut Hakuren yang memperbaiki bajunya.

Merasa diremehkan, Bradley pun melayangkan meja guru yang berukuran paling besar "jangan meleng di tengah pertarungan?!".

Melihat meja itu menerjangnya, Hakuren refleks menendangnya tanpa memperhitungkan arah. Saat meja itu hampir menerjang Amara, seisi kelas termasuk Hakuren dan Bradley berteriak panik.

Dengan wajah tenang, Amara tersenyum dan mengacungkan tangannya ke depan "Faces Lot Piel…".

Begitu mantera dilafalkan, meja tersebut berhenti dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"kenapa malah kau hancurkan berkeping-keping?!" sahut Hakuren yang dalam hatinya merasa lega.

"maaf, maaf… bablas… Balace Kyto Croup" sahut Amara dan kali ini meja tersebut kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan keadaan seperti sedia kala.

 _"baiklah, apa kali ini kau perlu bantuan?"_.

Hakuren kembali melirik Amara dengan tajam _"jangan ikut campur?!"_.

 _"jahatnya… aku hanya tak ingin kau kalah… baiklah, khusus kali ini perlihatkan padaku kemampuanmu"_.

 _"sesuai permintaanmu, you_ _r_ _highness…"_.

Hakuren menutup matanya, saat ia kembali membuka matanya, warna matanya lebih merah membara "giliranku…".

Setelah itu, Hakuren menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri hingga membuat Bradley kebingungan.

"lihat kemana kau?" sahut Hakuren dari belakang Bradley.

Saat Bradley menengok ke belakang sambil melayangkan serangan, Hakuren menghindar dan menendang Bradley. Beberapa saat pertarungan antara Hakuren dan Bradley terlihat seperti perkelahian biasa tanpa melibatkan kekuatan gaib. Saat Amara merasa kalau ini membosankan, kepalan Bradley mendarat di perut Hakuren. Saat merasa terdesak, Hakuren merasa ini mulai merepotkan. Tiba-tiba, Hakuren merasa detak jantungnya jadi lebih cepat. Hakuren yang merasa kesakitan menempelkan tangannya ke lantai, kuku serta rambutnya memanjang hingga akhirnya panjang rambutnya kembali seperti sebelum ia memotong rambutnya. Hakuren berdiri, warna matanya berubah separuh merah separuh ungu, di tubuhnya muncul tato tanaman menjalar. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Bradley untuk berpikir, Hakuren langsung menerjang Bradley. Meski Bradley berusaha keras menghentikan Hakuren dengan kemampuannya, Hakuren tak terpengaruh.

Bradley terdesak, Hakuren mencekiknya dan kuku tajam Hakuren siap menusuknya "ini akibatnya kalau kau berani macam-macam padanya…".

" _cukup sampai disitu, Hakuren?! apa kau mau membunuhnya?"_.

Bradley ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat tatapan mata Hakuren yang begitu dingin menusuk. Hakuren melepaskan Bradley dan berdiri, ia menatap tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, tato serta kukunya kembali seperti semula meski tidak dengan rambutnya.

Hakuren merapikan rambutnya ke belakang sambil menghampiri Amara "sepertinya rambutku tidak bisa kembali seperti semula, haruskah kupotong lagi?".

Amara pun tersenyum dan memberikan gelangnya yang terbuat dari kain "jangan… ini, ikat rambutmu".

Setelah Hakuren mengikat rambutnya yang panjang seperti semula, tak lama kemudian guru masuk ke dalam kelas dengan heran "ada apa ini?".

Amara menghampiri guru tersebut dan menatap mata guru itu "tidak ada apa-apa, pak guru… anda datang ke kelas ini untuk mengajar kami dan melihat keadaan kelas baik-baik saja seperti biasa…".

Setelah bengong sesaat, guru itu tersenyum dengan tatapan mata yang kosong "oh, kau benar… semua baik-baik saja, seperti biasanya, mari kita mulai kelas ini…".

Seisi kelas yang semula tegang merasa lega saat Amara menghipnotis guru itu.

"lalu, yang tadi itu sebenarnya apa? apa itu termasuk ulahmu?".

Amara heran "kau… bahkan tidak tahu kemampuanmu sendiri? Tadi itu aku tidak ikut campur sama sekali, aku malah kaget saat melihatmu bisa berubah bentuk seperti tadi…".

Setelah itu, Hakuren menceritakan sensasi yang ia rasakan saat tubuhnya berubah "yang paling jelas, saat itu detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan gerakan di sekelilingku terasa sangat lambat, bahkan seperti berhenti…".

Amara mencoba menganalisis kekuatan Hakuren karena ia juga ingin memahami kekuatan Hakuren, tidak hanya kekuatannya sendiri yang ia pahami. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, ada seseorang yang bersandar di dinding seakan menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Amara menoleh ke arah lelaki itu "…Tiashe?".

Melihat Tiashe menghampiri mereka berdua, Hakuren langsung siaga dan berdiri di depan Amara "mau apa lagi? Masih punya muka rupanya kau sampai berani menemui kami lagi?".

Tiashe menghela napas dan menjentikkan jarinya, tidak lama kemudian seekor burung hantu berwarna putih hinggap di bahunya "kesampingkan masalah pribadi kita, nyonya Camilla memintaku untuk mengawasimu, jadi kalau kau bikin ulah aku juga yang repot… dan ini peringatanku sebagai sepupumu, berhati-hatilah pada Bradley yang memang dikenal sebagai playboy… untukmu Hakuren, seharusnya kau sadar kalau kau berulah, Amara yang akan kena getahnya… semoga saja Bradley tidak berbuat nekat…".

"hanya itu saja? Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas kebaikanmu… sampai jumpa" sahut Hakuren yang menarik tangan Amara dan berjalan melewati Tiashe.

"…maafkan aku".

Hakuren menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, begitu pula Amara. Hakuren menautkan alisnya "…kenapa kau minta maaf, dan pada siapa kau minta maaf?".

Tiashe menghampiri Hakuren "…aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan, Hakuren… tanpa kusadari, aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu saat kau masih manusia… terserah padamu, mau memaafkanku atau tidak, tapi saat itu aku hanya ingin menjaga Amara dari bahaya yang mengincarnya…".

Hakuren mencengkram dan memojokkan Tiashe ke dinding "dasar brengsek?!".

Amara terdiam saat mendengar apa yang dipikirkan Hakuren dan Tiashe.

"kenapa kau tidak sadar juga? Aku marah bukan karena perasaanku semata, tapi karena kau mempermainkan perasaan 'Sabrina'!? saat masih menjadi manusia, kupikir tak apa 'Sabrina' bersamamu asal ia bahagia, tapi kau… seharusnya kau bukan minta maaf padanya, bukan padaku!?" sahut Hakuren, napasnya terengah-engah.

Amara menggenggam lengan Hakuren "Hakuren… lepaskan Tiashe, ya?".

Hakuren menatap Amara, baru kali ini tatapan Amara terasa begitu lembut, tapi juga terasa sedih seakan air matanya siap jatuh kapan saja. Hakuren pun memeluk Amara untuk beberapa saat.

"ah, Tiashe… maafkan aku, demi menjagaku kau mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri… kau juga suka kan, pada Ouka? Begitu pula Ouka, seharusnya kalian berdua saling jujur… dan terima kasih telah menjagaku saat aku masih manusia, Teito…".

Mendengar perkataan Amara, Tiashe memeluk Amara "maaf, maafkan aku… bagaimana aku bisa meminta maaf padamu… maafkan aku, Sabrina…".

Saat Amara dan Tiashe menatapnya, Hakuren mengalihkan pandangannya "padahal kau bisa tetap menjaganya tanpa menjadi kekasihnya, kan? dasar kau itu, bodoh… tak kusangka kaulah sahabatku yang paling bodoh… Teito…".

Melihat Hakuren yang tersenyum sambil memanggil namanya saat menjadi manusia, Tiashe memeluknya "maafkan aku, Hakuren…".

Hakuren menepuk-nepuk punggung Tiashe "iya, aku juga minta maaf… karena sudah melukaimu saat upacara pemakaman…".

* * *

Diterangi sinar rembulan, Amara duduk di atas pagar balkon kamarnya, ia tersenyum saat menoleh ke arah Hakuren "…apa kau tahu, Tiashe merasa bersalah karena bayang-bayang 'Sabrina'? karena itulah, mengetahui Sabrina meninggal ia pun menyesal, karena ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk meminta maaf pada 'Sabrina' …".

Hakuren melirik Amara sesaat dan bertopang dagu "…yah, aku sadar akan hal itu, saat ia memelukmu sambil meminta maaf dengan menyebut nama 'Sabrina', tapi tetap saja hal ini dan itu berbeda, kan?".

"kau itu, tidakkah kau terlalu keras padanya? Masih marah?".

"aku tidak marah lagi, justru kau yang terlalu baik, bisa-bisanya malah minta maaf pada orang yang menyakitimu, apa kau benar-benar putri Vampire yang haus darah itu?".

"hmp… entahlah, ya…" sahut Amara tersenyum sendu.

Jam berdenting, menunjukkan pukul 06.39 pagi hari, waktunya para vampire mengisi energy seperti tidur, dll. Begitu pula Hakuren dan Amara, Hakuren sudah kembali ke kamarnya sementara Amara tidur di kamarnya yang jendelanya tertutup rapat oleh gorden agar sinar matahari tidak masuk. Di tengah kelelapannya, tiba-tiba Amara merasa gelisah hingga ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Amara duduk dan menepiskan rambutnya _"Vampire pun bisa mimpi buruk, huh?"_.

 _"kenapa? memang mimpi buruk apa yang kau lihat?"._

 _"sudah tidak apa-apa, Hakuren… kembalilah tidur"_.

Saat Amara hendak kembali ke ranjang, ia mendongak ke atas karena mendengar suara gemerincing chandelier di tengah kamarnya.

Amara terkejut melihat seseorang yang menyapanya dari atas "bonjour, nona…".

Saat Bradley turun ke hadapannya, Amara mundur selangkah.

Bradley tersenyum sinis "oh, jangan takut begitu, Amara… aku hanya berkunjung ke kamarmu, seperti yang selalu dilakukan Hakuren… tapi kulihat kau mimpi buruk tadi, jadi kupikir… kau pasti perlu hiburan, kan?".

Amara tersenyum sinis "heh, bukankah kau yang perlu hiburan? Aku tidak merasa perlu untuk dihibur, terlebih olehmu…".

"well, lebih baik kita mulai sebelum ada orang lain, kan?".

Saat Bradley maju selangkah, Amara melepaskan sihirnya namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Bradley. Ironisnya, Bradley balas menyihir Amara dengan sihir pengunci gerakan, sehingga Amara tidak bisa bergerak. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Bradley mencengkeram kedua lengan Amara yang terbaring lemas di lantai.

Saat Bradley mencium lehernya, Amara merasa merinding _"HAKUREN?!"_.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menebas Bradley dari belakang sehingga Bradley melepaskan Amara. Saat Bradley menggelepar kesakitan, Hakuren mengumpulkan energy di ujung jarinya dan menotok dahi, dada dan leher Amara.

Amara menarik napas dalam-dalam dan segera memeluk Hakuren "dasar bodoh?! Kenapa lama sekali?!".

Menyadari Amara memeluknya dengan tubuh gemetaran, Hakuren memeluk erat-erat "maafkan aku, seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat…".

Amara menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum "tidak apa-apa, kau datang di saat yang tepat".

Setelah mencium kening Amara, Hakuren berdiri dan menghampiri Bradley "bagaimana rasanya ditebas dengan pisau perak? Tubuhmu seperti terbakar, kan?".

Setelah melirik Amara yang terduduk lemas bersandar di dinding, Hakuren menancapkan pedangnya dan berjongkok di depan Bradley.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, ini akibatnya kalau kau berani macam-macam padanya? Kalau kau mau berjanji untuk tak macam-macam lagi padanya, mungkin aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini… atau kau lebih suka kalau kau mati sekarang?".

Melihat darah Bradley yang mengalir, Amara yang semula terduduk lemas, berdiri dan menghampiri mereka berdua "…Hakuren".

Hakuren merasa merinding saat menengok ke arah Amara "…kau?".

Melihat sinar mata Amara, Hakuren berdiri dan mundur selangkah. Bukan karena takut atau heran, tapi karena Hakuren terkejut melihat sinar mata Amara saat ini. Ya, sinar mata Amara saat ini sama dengan malam itu, malam saat dirinya diserang dan dipaksa minum darah Vampire yang membuatnya berubah menjadi Vampire. Sinar mata haus darah yang begitu liar, buas dan cantik, Hakuren kembali terpana karena tak menyangka kalau ia akan melihat sinar mata itu lagi.

Amara tertawa kecil "hihihi… kenapa, Hakuren? ini aku… tak perlu takut karena aku tak akan menyerangmu… yah, sebagai gantinya...".

Amara duduk di samping Bradley sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan mata yang dingin "…setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku barusan, kau tidak bisa protes kalau aku minta darahmu sedikit, kan?".

Tanpa ragu, Amara menghisap darah Bradley yang berteriak kesakitan. Melihat Amara yang mulutnya berlumuran darah, Hakuren merasa detak jantungnya tak beraturan.

Amara kembali tersenyum sambil membersihkan mulutnya "sekarang giliranmu, Hakuren… hisap darahnya, tapi jangan sampai dia mati, cukup buat dia sekarat…".

Hakuren kembali kehilangan kesadarannya karena kendali dari Amara, sehingga Hakuren yang saat ini dikendalikan Amara menghisap darah Bradley.

Melihat Bradley yang berteriak saat darahnya dihisap Hakuren, Amara tertawa keras "fufufu… hahahaha!?".

Teriakan Bradley serta tawa Amara memecah keheningan di pagi hari. "yak, cukup…".

Setelah mendengar instruksi dari Amara, Hakuren kembali sadar "…barusan, aku…".

Hakuren menatap Amara sambil membersihkan mulutnya.

Amara hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sambil memeluk Hakuren "kembalikan barang ini ke tempat asalnya karena aku jijik melihatnya… setelah itu, kembalilah kemari…".

Hakuren menutup matanya dan memeluk Amara "…yes, your highness".

Cahaya matahari yang menerangi tirai memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua yang tengah berpelukan, bayangan mereka berdua menimpa Bradley yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

* * *

… _Cinta itu Buas …_


	11. Chp 11 - Disturbia : Happy Hour

**Summary :** Bradley melaporkan perbuatan Amara dan Hakuren sehingga Amara dan Hakuren dipanggil untuk menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah. Disana, selain Bradley dan kedua orang tuanya, juga ada beberapa anggota 07-ghost juga kepala sekolah sekaligus pendiri Vampire Academy, Camilla De Dracule. Saat masalah selesai, tindakan nekat Hakuren yang protes langsung pada Camilla tidak disangka membuat kesempatan bagi Amara untuk berbicara pada orang tuanya pertama kali.

* * *

 **Note :**

"…" (Bold dialog) = bahasa Barsburg yang digunakan manusia biasa

"…" (Italic dialog) = kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam pikiran

"…" (normal dialog) = bahasa Raggs yang digunakan kaum Vampire (Mutant)

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 – Disturbia =** **Happy Hour**

 **.**

 _In this ballroom, we dance together_

 _In the balcon, we look the moonlight_

 _Cross your eyes, so many days go by_

 _I believe in you_

 _I can show you there_

 _In this world of sorrow_

 _Say good bye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Don't you dare looking inside of me_

 _Or you will die_

 **.**

Menara jam berdentang dengan keras, menunjukkan waktu telah memasuki malam hari. Hakuren bangun dan duduk, melihat Amara yang telanjang bulat masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Hakuren menggoyang-goyang bahu Amara "tuan putri, maaf mengganggu tidurmu, tapi sekarang kita harus siap-siap, sebentar lagi kita masuk kelas, kan?".

Amara terbangun dan memeluk pinggang Hakuren "eng… malam, Hakuren…".

Saat Amara kembali tertidur, Hakuren menghela napas "ya ampun, setengah tidur rupanya… tuan putri, satu jam lagi waktunya kita masuk kelas…".

Amara duduk sambil menutupi dadanya dengan selimutnya, mengucek matanya karena berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat melihat Hakuren yang duduk di sampingnya "eng… iya, iya… kau, ikat rambutmu dan pakai bajumu, aku mau mandi dulu…".

Selesai mandi, Amara melihat Hakuren yang bersandar di dinding "kenapa dengan rambutmu?".

"ah, tidak… rasanya aneh saja, rambutku kembali panjang seperti sebelumnya dalam sekejap kemarin malam… karena kau memintaku memanjangkannya, kubiarkan saja panjang seperti ini…".

Mendengar ucapan Hakuren, Amara langsung memeluk Hakuren dari belakang.

Hakuren yang hendak membuka pintu menautkan alis dan menoleh ke belakang "kenapa? ada yang aneh dengan ucapanku?".

Amara menggelengkan kepala dan menempelkan telinganya ke punggung Hakuren yang lebar "tidak, sementara biarkan aku begini… aku merasa tenang kalau mendengar suara jantungmu yang masih berdetak, tidak seperti Tiashe dan yang lain…".

Sebagai Vampire, normalnya mereka memang tak memiliki detak jantung karena mereka adalah mayat hidup, tapi berbeda kasus dengan Amara dan Hakuren. Amara yang Dhampire, setengah manusia setengah Vampire masih memiliki jantung yang berdetak layaknya manusia, dan sama seperti majikannya, sebagai Vampire pelayan Amara, Hakuren juga mengalami hal yang sama.

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas, tidak hanya semua mata tertuju pada Amara dan Hakuren, tapi juga bisik-bisik yang menyiratkan sesuatu. Awalnya Amara dan Hakuren mengira ini akibat perkelahian Hakuren dan Bradley kemarin malam, tapi Bradley tidak terlihat dimanapun malam ini. Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas dibuka dengan sangat keras sampai membuat semua siswa menoleh.

Kal yang memang akan mengajar kelas ini dan… Tiashe?

Beberapa siswi di kelas mulai berbisik-bisik melihat Tiashe berjalan memasuki kelas bersama Kal.

"hei, bukankan itu Tiashe-sama?".

"aku tahu?! keponakan The Queen of Vampire, Camilla-sama, kan?".

"dia sudah kembali dari misinya?".

"tapi mau apa anggota keluarga kerajaan sepertinya datang kemari?".

Tiashe yang bisa mendengar percakapan siswi di kelas ini menghela napas, ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya.

Tiashe berhenti di depan Amara dan Hakuren "Hakuren Oak dan Mary-Amara Sabrina… kalian berdua diminta untuk menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah, sekarang…".

Hakuren berdiri sambil menghela napas "merepotkan saja…".

Amara ikut berdiri lalu menepuk bahu Hakuren "apa boleh buat, kan?".

Melihat senyuman serta kilat mata Amara, Hakuren menggenggam tangan Amara "ayo…".

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan, Tiashe mulai angkat bicara "baru saja kemarin kuperingatkan, masalah macam apa yang kau perbuat?".

"nanti kau bisa lihat sendiri, daripada itu… bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi sampai wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" tanya Amara.

Tiashe melirik Amara sesaat dan menghela napas "…10 tahun yang lalu, setelah berhasil menggulingkan para tetua, bersama para 07-ghost nyonya Camilla memulai pemerintahan baru. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup, tidak mudah untuk membangun pemerintahan baru, tetap diperlukan pengakuan dari dari para bangsawan, baik bangsawan Negeri ini dan luar Negeri agar nyonya Camilla dapat menjabat sebagai ratu. Dengan bantuan 07 ghost, akhirnya nyonya Camilla dapat membentuk pemerintahan yang baru dan menjabat sebagai ratu karena toh tak ada bangsawan yang tak takut mengingat nyonya Camilla berhasil mengalahkan para tetua".

Amara tersenyum sinis "jadi, saat ini aku tengah membuat masalah dengan salah satu bangsawan tersebut?".

"bersyukurlah karena bangsawan yang marah kali ini adalah keluarga bangsawan Vladimir, salah satu bangsawan negeri ini… mereka belum tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya, Amara… masih bisa diatasi dengan kekuasaan ibumu" timpal Tiashe.

Saat mereka bertiga sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah, suara ribut-ribut di dalam ruangan terdengar.

"apa-apaan ini, Camilla-sama!?".

"tolong tenangkan diri anda, tuan Vladimir… suara anda terlalu keras, jangan sampai orang di luar mendengar…".

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Dua orang siswa pindahan dari kalangan rakyat jelata itu sudah membuat putraku hampir mati?!".

"benar?! apa jadinya kalau saat itu kami tidak mengalirkan energy padanya?! Untung saja kami menemukannya yang tergeletak sekarat di depan kamar kami?!".

Hakuren terkekeh "heh… kedengaran sampai luar, bodoh…".

"wah, pasti ibu repot sekali di dalam…" tambah Amara.

"sudah, lebih baik kalian jelaskan di dalam…" sahut Tiashe sembari mengetuk pintu.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Hanya ada Camilla, Bradley, Vladimir & Clara (orang tua Bradley). Baru saja Amara dan Hakuren masuk, orang tua Bradley langsung berdiri. Sebelum terjadi adu mulut, Camilla memberi tanda pada Tiashe sehingga Tiashe pergi keluar ruangan. Sementara Camilla bersandar di depan meja, Amara dan Hakuren duduk berhadapan dengan Bradley serta kedua orang tuanya.

"jadi, saya minta agar masalah ini diselesaikan secara baik-baik. Tolong masing-masing pihak tidak menggunakan kata-kata kotor. Ada yang keberatan?" pinta Camilla.

Setelah tercapai kesepakatan, ruang ini hening sesaat. Camilla duduk di kursi yang terletak di tengah "sekarang, jawab dengan jujur… apa benar kalian berdua yang menyerang Bradley, dan kenapa?".

Sepeti biasa, ekspresi Amara tetap telihat tenang "memang benar…".

"ah, yang menebas Bradley itu aku, tapi yang pertama menghisap darah Bradley itu Amara, baru kemudian aku…" timpal Hakuren menunjuk Amara.

Vladimir berdiri sambil menunjuk Amara "lihat, benar kan?! sekarang juga, keluarkan mereka berdua dari sekolah ini atau kalau perlu hukum mati mereka berdua, Camilla-sama?!".

"tolong tenang?!" teriak Camilla.

Tak lama kemudian, Tiashe masuk membawa beberapa anggota 07-ghost yakni Frau, Ilyusha dan Xin Lu, membuat heran bangsawan keluarga Vladimir yang mempertanyakan apa alasan keberadaan 07-ghost yang ada disini.

Amara menyapa ketiga anggota 07-ghost yang pernah menjaganya "senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi, kalian bertiga sehat?".

Setelah ketiga anggota 07-ghost itu memberi hormat pada Amara, Ilyusha menjawab pertanyaan Amara sambil tersenyum "kami sehat-sehat saja, syukurlah anda terlihat sehat, tuan putri…".

Bradley dan orang tuanya heran dengan perkataan Ilyusha barusan.

Camilla menghela napas sambil memegang kepalanya "…Profe".

Ilyusha spontan menutup mulutnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya "ah, mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya!?".

Tidak ada pilihan lain, saat Vladimir menoleh ke arahnya sambil menanyakan maksud perkataan Ilyusha dengan wajah heran, Camilla pun angkat bicara "yah, sebenarnya… perkenalkan, Mary-Amara Sabrina, dia adalah putri kandungku yang baru saja kembali, selama ini ia tinggal di Jepang. Karena ia sempat hilang, aku pun tidak pernah membicarakan soal keberadaannya pada siapapun sampai ia berhasil kutemukan. Dewan 07-Ghost kuminta mencari keberadaannya di Jepang selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan menjaganya sampai ia genap berusia 16 tahun baru-baru ini. Awalnya, aku berniat untuk mengumumkan keberadaannya saat pesta Halloween besok karena menurutku itulah saat yang terbaik untuk memberitahu semua orang…".

Mendengar keterangan dari Camilla, Bradley dan kedua orang tuanya sangat terkejut.

Sementara air muka Bradley dan ibunya berubah, Vladimir tetap kekeh pada argumennya "tapi meski dia putri kandung anda, bukan berarti dia tidak bersalah?!".

"tentu saja dia tidak bersalah, tak bisakah anda dengarkan kesaksian orang lain terlebih dahulu?" timpal Hakuren melirik botol anggur yang ada di hadapannya "kebetulan, kita gunakan ini saja, tuan putri…".

Setelah membuka tutup botol anggur itu, Amara dan Hakuren bergenggaman tangan. Seketika, isi botol anggur itu keluar dan membentuk bola Kristal di atas kepalan tangan Amara dan Hakuren yang saling menempel di dahi mereka. Di bola Kristal itu terlihat gambaran atas apa yang terjadi sejak Amara dan Hakuren terbangun hingga Hakuren yang meletakkan Bradley di depan kamar orang tuanya.

Setelah isi botol anggur itu kembali ke tempatnya semula, Hakuren menatap Vladimir dengan tatapan yang dingin "kalau kami memang berniat mencelakakan Bradley, saat ia masih ada di kamar itu akan kami hisap darahnya sampai habis, kami buat jasadnya jadi abu dengan cahaya matahari dan tutup mulut selama Bradley dinyatakan menghilang agar kami tak perlu repot repot kemari tapi tidak kami lakukan, dan kuletakkan dia di depan kamar anda agar anda dapat segera menolongnya... berterimakasihlah karena tuan putri masih berbaik hati membiarkannya hidup bahkan setelah hal lancang yang ia lakukan pada tuan putri".

Vladimir menundukkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Bradley menundukkan kepala "kh… maafkan kelancangan putra kami, tuan putri?!".

"tapi… siapa lelaki ini, tuan putri?" tanya Clara sembari menunjuk Hakuren.

"tentu saja dia kekasihnya, mengingat Hakuren selalu berkunjung ke kamar Amara tiap malam" sahut Bradley.

Hakuren berdiri, sorot matanya berubah menjadi liar dan kukunya kembali memanjang "apa kau mau darahmu kuhisap lagi?".

Amara yang melihat taring Hakuren keluar merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, akhirnya ia mengambil jalan nekad. Amara membuka kerah leher bajunya dan berdiri. Tiashe dan ketiga anggota 07-ghost itu sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Amara sementara Camilla, Bradley dan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak tahu pun waspada.

"Hakuren…", Amara memegang wajah Hakuren untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bradley "kau boleh makan sekarang…".

Melihat Amara menyingkapkan kerah baju yang memperlihatkan lehernya, Hakuren segera mendekap Amara dan menghisap darah Amara. Camilla, Vladimir, Clara dan Bradley langsung berdiri.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar Camilla saat melihat wajah Amara yang terlihat kesakitan.

Tiashe menahan Camilla sembari menggelengkan kepala "tenanglah, dan harap maklum… aku juga terkejut saat melihat ini pertama kalinya, tapi memang begitulah cara Hakuren makan, karena Amara tidak mengizinkan Hakuren meminum darah manusia".

Saat Hakuren selesai menghisap darahnya, Amara duduk di kursi sambil memegangi lehernya "maaf kalau membuat kalian terkejut, tapi karena aku yang membuat Hakuren menjadi vampire maka akulah yang bertanggung jawab memberinya makan. Setiap malam Hakuren masuk ke kamarku untuk memberiku energy tambahan atau membawakan makanan untukku. Dan pada malam itu, akibat perbuatan Bradley, sisi buasku keluar. Karena lepasnya kontrolku pada Hakuren, Hakuren pun dikontrol sisi buasku sehingga kami berdua menghisap darahnya".

" _apa benar hanya itu?"_.

Hakuren mendengar isi hati Bradley sehingga ia menoleh ke arah Bradley "dan sekali lagi kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti kemarin, aku tak akan ragu… mematahkan lehermu sama mudahnya seperti mematahkan kayu bagiku".

Saat Hakuren hendak menghampiri Bradley, Amara melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hakuren untuk menahannya "dan, seperti anda tahu… newborn seperti Hakuren memiliki tenaga yang tidak main-main, terlebih ia sendiri tidak bisa mengontrolnya, jadi mau tidak mau harus ada yang mengontrolnya… dan hanya aku yang bisa mengontrolnya saat ini".

Setelah mengetahui kalau Hakuren adalah Vampire pelayan milik Amara, Vladimir meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Camilla, Amara dan Hakuren atas perbuatan putranya dan berjanji untuk mendidik Bradley kembali.

Setelah Bradley dan kedua orang tuanya pergi, masalah pun dianggap selesai (masalah selesai? tidak juga), Camilla menghela napas, lalu ia menghampiri Amara. Setelah meminta Amara memperlihatkan lehernya, Camilla menempelkan tangannya ke leher Amara yang ada bekas gigitan Hakuren. Amara dan yang lain menyadari kalau Camilla tengah mengobati luka bekas gigitan Hakuren sembari mentransfer energinya pada Amara.

Saat Amara menatap matanya, Camilla langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada anggota 07-ghost dan keponakannya yang ia minta mengawasi Amara selama ini "…Tiashe, Profe, Fest, Zehel, kenapa kalian berempat tidak memberitahuku soal ini? bukankah sudah kuminta untuk melaporkan semua yang kalian tahu padaku?".

Tiashe maju selangkah dan bertekuk lutut "akulah yang meminta agar hal ini dirahasiakan karena mempertimbangkan perasaan Amara… jadi maafkan mereka bertiga, Camilla-sama…".

Frau menarik lengan Tiashe, meminta Tiashe berdiri "kami juga tetap punya andil, jadi tolong jangan menanggung hal ini sendirian, Tiashe-sama".

Amara berdiri di depan Camilla, meminta kelima laki-laki itu untuk diam "sudahlah, kalian semua... aku yang sejak awal meminta kalian semua untuk tutup mulut soal ini, kan? jika anda ingin ada yang disalahkan, silahkan salahkan saya, kepala sekolah".

Camilla menghela napas dan memunggungi Amara, lalu meminta mereka semua keluar dari ruangannya "baik, lakukan sesukamu...".

Ucapan Camilla terasa seperti duri yang menusuk dan sikap dingin Camilla terasa seperti pedang yang mengiris hati Amara. Sementara 07-Ghost, Tiashe dan Amara berbalik memunggunginya dengan niat pergi dari ruangan ini sesuai perintah Camilla, Hakuren diam di tempat.

Saat Amara menoleh ke belakang dan memanggil namanya, Hakuren justru maju selangkah "jika seorang anak tak bisa memenuhi harapan orang tuanya atau membuat kecewa orang tuanya, apa anda pikir masalah akan selesai jika anda menutup mata dan menelantarkannya?".

Mendengar ucapan Hakuren, Camilla berbalik dan menautkan alis "menelantarkan? Apa maksud ucapanmu, bocah? Kau sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?".

"anda tersinggung?", Hakuren mendengus, terkekeh sebelum kembali menghadapi Camilla, ia tak merasa gentar sedikitpun meski yang ia hadapi adalah ratu para Vampire "jika anda merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan saya, berarti memang benar, kan? jika pada akhirnya anda hanya akan mengacuhkan dan bersikap dingin pada putri anda, maka ini tak ada bedanya dengan anda menelantarkannya, jadi untuk apa anda meminta 07-ghost membawanya kemari? maaf jika saya terkesan ikut campur dan saya tak bermaksud lancang, tapi jika anda yang ibu kandungnya malah menelantarkannya, sebagai seorang anak, kemana tuan putri harus bergantung selain pada orang tuanya?".

Amara memegang lengan baju Hakuren dari belakang "Hakuren, hentikan?! sudah cukup?!".

"tidak bisa?! Ini harus diperjelas sekarang?!" sahut Hakuren menoleh ke arah Amara.

"sudahlah, sudah kubilang, aku tak apa-apa?!".

"jangan bilang tak apa-apa dengan wajah seperti itu!? anda bisa bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padahal dalam hati anda terus merasa bersalah dan berusaha menerima sikap dingin ibu anda karena anda merasa anda pantas mendapatkannya... melihat anda menangis sambil berkata bahwa anda tak keberatan jika ibu anda membenci anda, melihat anda yang berusaha tersenyum dengan air mata tertahan sambil berkata bahwa anda tak pantas bahagia... tolong pikirkan juga perasaan orang lain yang cemas pada anda!?", Hakuren menggenggam sebelah tangan Amara, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Amara "anda berusaha untuk kuat dan tetap tegar padahal di dalam hati anda merasa hancur, itu namanya sok kuat".

Mendengar ucapan Hakuren, Amara menamparnya sekuat tenaga sehingga ujung bibir Hakuren tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Amara meletakkan kepalan tangannya yang bergetar ke atas dadanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hakuren yang menepis darah di mulutnya.

Tak berani menatap wajah ibunya, Amara hanya membungkukkan kepala di hadapan Camilla "mohon maaf atas kelancangan Vampire pelayanku, kepala sekolah, akan saya pastikan bahwa ia takkan bersikap lancang di hadapan anda ke depannya... dan mohon maaf karena kami telah mengganggu waktu anda, permisi".

Saat Amara menggenggam tangan Hakuren dan berusaha menariknya keluar, Camilla memeluk Amara dari belakang "kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada saat aku masih muda...".

Amara menoleh ke belakang dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah tersipu merah, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Camilla menghela napas sambil tersenyum sendu sebelum menoleh ke arah Ilyusha dan Xing Lu "Profe, Fest... tolong kau panggil Vertrag kemari...".

"Vertrag itu... salah satu dewan 07-Ghost, kan?" gumam Amara, jika ia ingat memang ia belum bertemu dengan semua anggota dewan 07-Ghost, yang baru ia temui adalah Zehel (Frau), Fest (Xing Lu), Profe (Ilyusha) dan Ea (Kal). Amara belum bisa bertemu dengan Landkart dan Relikt yang katanya sedang ada misi di tempat lain, ia mengira begitu juga dengan Vertrag sehingga ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata Vertrag ada disini terlebih yang lain tak mengatakan apapun soal itu padanya.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar? setelah Vertrag kemari..." ujar Camilla mengelus wajah Amara sambil menatapnya lembut.


End file.
